Forever Yours
by ladyanaconda
Summary: Marigold and Juan Carlos are married, things couldn't be happier for everyone. That is, until Aimé's latest scheme apparently works and Xibalba will be forced to take a tough decision. But dark secrets surrounding La Muerte's death come to light, and Marigold and her friends might find not everything is what it seems.
1. Prologue: Vows

_Aztlan had boiled with movement the whole day, the gods were gathered in the courtyard, in their best clothing for the occasion. It was a big day for everyone, but most of all, for a certain couple of gods who today were joining their lives in marriage. They were both on the altar, facing each other and their eyes locking with great with adoration and love. La Muerte looked so beautiful in her wedding dress, her long dark hair was adorned with flowers. Xibalba was smiling at her, taking her much smaller hands in his large, gloved ones tenderly. He wore his usual armor and cloak, but La Muerte hadn't minded. What mattered was that from this day on, they would be together forever._

 _Had it been so long? Ever since they were children they had talked about this day, La Muerte would often talk about her dream wedding, and they'd often play that they got married. Only that today, it was not just a childhood game, it was real. Soon, it was time to exchange their vows._

 _"_ _I, Xibalba, promise you, La Muerte, that from this day on my heart and soul will belong to you, and you alone. I shall stand by your side in the good and bad, no matter what happens, I will love you unconditionally and make you the happiest woman in the universe. You know how much I loved you ever since the first moment we met those many years ago, even though we were only children I knew I was in love. Like I promised you once during those days of innocence, I shall always be there for you,_ _ **mi amor**_ _." As he spoke, he gently squeezed her hands and intertwined his fingers with hers, not wanting to let go of her gentle hands ever again._

 _She was so moved by his words that she could feel tears of endearment gathering in her eyes, but now was not the moment to cry. Now it was her turn. "I, La Muerte, promise you, Xibalba, that whatever obstacles we face, no matter how hard or painful, I shall stand by your side and we shall overcome the problems together. I will love you in the good and the bad, for the rest of eternity. I shall never forget when I met that lonely boy beneath the tree, who became my best friend ever since. From this day and on, I shall love you until the end of time."_

 _The Candlemaker laughed. "By the power invested in my, by the Book of Life…" he gestured to Book, who flapped its pages happily. "…I now pronounce you husband and wife! You may kiss the bride! " he was cut off when Xibalba grabbed La Muerte by the waist and twirled her around, his lips meeting hers in a passionate kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck and returned the kiss._

 _Everyone erupted in cheers and claps, throwing rice as the newly-married couple linked their arms together and walked down the aisle. No one noticed a pair of blue eyes peering at the couple from the darkness._

 _The whole reception was spend in the ballroom. La Muerte and Xibalba never separated for a minute, they danced their first nuptial dance, sliced the five-layered cake (miraculously saved after a little accident with Ponzoña and the hounds) together, and it took a lot of effort for Xibalba not to devour it as soon as he tasted it, and spent much of the reception being cudly with one another, mostly on Xibalba's part. Hours later, he carried La Muerte bridal style to his horse; Medianoche's tail was adorned with flowers and there was a small sign that read 'newly-married' hanging from his rear, attached to the harness._

 _"_ _Couldn't we just have used a carriage?" La Muerte inquired, snuggling in Xibalba's embrace as she glanced at Medianoche._

 _"_ _Come on, my dear, where would be the fun on it?" he whispered into her ear seductively, earning a small fit of giggles as he helped her climb unto the saddle, and then he mounted behind her, holding the reins tightly while embracing his wife at the same time. The rest of the gods were at the gates, cheering for the couple and still throwing rice and rose petals in the air._

 _"_ _Shall we go home,_ _ **mi corazón**_ _?" Xibalba whispered into her ear with a grin._

 _La Muerte blushed. "Let's go,_ _ **mi vida**_ _."_

* * *

 _Aimé watched with sorrowful hate as the whore she had to call a sister rode away on Xibalba's arms. She still could not believe it, how come Xibalba had chosen her? What had she done wrong? What did he see in La Muerte that he failed to see in her? They had known each other since childhood, but he still chose the older sister. Aimé had tried everything to win his heart, but everything had been futile. He rejected each and every one of her advances, and eventually he stopped treating her altogether. She'd never forget his harsh words._

 ** _"_** ** _Forget it, Aimé. I've explained to you a thousand times, I love La Muerte and I would never betray her with her own sister. So you better forget me and find another, because I will never have anything with you."_**

 _"_ _You will be mine, Xibalba…" Aimé hissed, hot tears of anger rolling down her cheeks. "You will be mine even if I have to taint my hands with blood."_


	2. Soledad

It had been three months ever since the wedding.

Xibalba had a hard time coping with letting his beloved daughter go, he missed her dearly, now that she had moved out he felt _very_ lonely. He tried to fill out his lonely days by immersing in his paperwork, and wherever he had to go to the Land of the Remembered for work he spent as much time with her as possible; she was old enough to have some responsibility, and he put her in charge of receiving newly-arrived people and reuniting them with their families, a duty she took happily.

Camazok found that Zipacna was a nice boss, who even offered him a place to sleep. Sure, the caiman-head didn't take his lordship of his realm seriously at all, and his office was drowned in pending paperwork folded to make paper figures just as castles and many other things. Being put in charge of something for the first time in his life, Camazok worked hard and was constant, hardening him a bit, though not enough to change the good-natured, kind god he was. He had not heard from his father, apparently the older bat god had disowned him, but he didn't really mind; what he _had_ heard was that Camazotz had taken it against Juan Carlos.

As for Juan Carlos and Marigold, things couldn't be better. They were happily married, and there was not a moment they didn't spend together. Sure, Juan Carlos was still had to get used to being a god and all that stuff, and he still had to deal with his father-in-law's obvious dislike of him, but other than that they were very happy together. But there was something that worried Marigold…

"Mari?" Juan Carlos asked her when he noticed she was unusually quiet, holding Latoso close to her even though he had grown quite a bit. "Are you okay?"

"I'm okay, Juan, it's just…" Marigold sighed. "I'm worried about papá…"

"What's wrong with Xibalba?"

"He's doing just okay, but…" she took her hand to her pendant. "I think he feels lonely. I mean, I just moved out, and mamá is dead, it must be hard for him living alone down there."

"I guess you're right on that one." Juan said, sitting down next to her. "I can tell he gets quite emotional when he has to go back to the Land of the Forgotten."

"And I've been wondering… why did he never remarry? I've never asked him about it, but I think it would do him some good to date with someone."

"When people are in love sometimes it's not that easy to find another person when your partner with whom you shared so many things. That's what my _abuelo_ says."

Marigold nodded, recalling Carlos had also been a widower that never remarried after Carmen died. "I guess he's right."

"But you could still talk to your dad about it."

"I think you're right. Besides, I promised him I'd visit him today." She glanced at Juan Carlos with a small grin. "Do you want to accompany me, _Juanoctis_ , or are you still afraid of my papi?"

Juan Carlos blushed. "Me? I'm not afraid of Xibalba! I just… don't like getting on his bad side. Besides, I have a _corrida_ in the stadium."

Marigold giggled. "I'll be back before it starts, and luckily I'll get papá to come along. He's been overworking lately too."

"I guess he hasn't much to do these days." Juan Carlos smiled and kissed his wife's cheek. "Don't take too long, I need my good-luck kiss before the corrida."

Marigold returned the kiss with another giggle. "Don't worry, I won't take long."

Standing up from bed, she was gone in a blur of rose petals, the colors around her fading away and turning into dark obsidian walls as she appeared on the main hall of her father's castle. She sighed in reminiscence, remembering how she once ran through these halls, playing hide and seek with her father or chasing after Garra and Colmillo. Out of sudden two blurry shapes jumped unto her, and soon she was trying to push the two hounds' tongues away from her face.

"Garra! Colmillo!" she laughed, trying to get them off her. " _Sentados_!"

" _Niña_ Marigold?"

Marigold's eyes lit up when she heard Regina's voice, and between the licking tongues of the dogs she managed to catch a glimpse of her approaching. Regina pulled Garra and Colmillo off the young goddess, allowing her to stand up.

"Regina!" Marigold bent down and hugged the female lizard. "It's so nice so see you again!"

"Ay, _mi niña_ , I'm so glad you came over to visit us!" Regina returned the embrace. "Everyone has missed you so much!"

"Me too, Reggie!" When they pulled back, Marigold inquired. "Hey, how's papá doing?"

"Still as grumpy as always. He's been missing you deeply even though he tries to act tough. He insists that we keep your room intact, he doesn't want it altered in any way."

"Where is he?"

"In his study, working. He barely leaves there, except when he goes to visit you or when he is too tired."

"Maybe I can catch up with him, there's so much I have to tell him."

"Go on ahead, _niña_ , I'll make some tea, just in case he's having another migraine." Regina said, disappearing down the foyer in a rush.

Marigold flew towards her father's study, she was eager to see him after so many days. When she landed in front of the doors, she knocked eagerly. "Papi?"

No reply.

"Papá, are you in there?" when there was no reply, Marigold silently opened the door and poked her head in. Xibalba was in there, but it seemed as though he had been sleeping for a long while; he must have stayed up working late, and fell asleep. His head rested on top of his arms, the papers of his desk acting as cushions. She would have found his snoring funny if the circumstances were different. In fact, his whole study was a bit of a mess, with papers scattered on the ground, some of his molten feathers joining them and his quill a few inches away from his hand.

Marigold tip-toed to her father's side, and called out to him softly. "Papá?"

Xibalba stirred, accommodating himself back on a comfortable position seconds later. "Mmm… Muertita, five more minutes…"

The young goddess failed this time to contain a giggle when her father mistook her for her mother. "Papá!"

Out of sudden Xibalba jumped, startled, sending his papers flying. "I'M AWAKE! DON'T SHAVE MY MOUSTACHE!" He soon realized he was back on the waking world, back on his desk, and accompanied. His eyes lit up when he saw who his visitor was. "Sweetie!" he stood up and took his daughter by the waist, surprising her when he twirled her around and pulled her close to pepper her face with kisses. "I'm so glad to see you, _mi florecita_!"

"Me too, papi!" Marigold returned the embrace, before pulling back and glancing around the study. "I see you've been busy."

Xibalba blushed in embarrassment and waved his hand. Instantly, the papers went back into place, the feathers to the trash and his quill back to the inkwell. "I'm sorry for the mess, it's just I've been having a lot of work lately…"

"Don't worry about it, papá… Actually, that's what I wanted to talk with you, among other things."

Feeling it would be a long talk, Xibalba led his daughter to the couch and they took seat. "What is it, my sweet?"

"Papi, you've been working too much these days, you should take a break."

"I'm not sure, my sweet. I have much pending paperwork…"

"What you're doing it's not healthy. You need to rest, maybe take a little vacation, and perhaps find a date."

"Come on, it's not that…" he blinked at the last word. "A date?"

Marigold shifted uncomfortably. "I've noticed you are very lonely, papi. I know you still love mamá and you will never stop loving her, but don't you think it would do you good to find someone…? I'm sure she would have wanted you to carry on…"

After a few seconds, Xibalba sighed and grabbed his daughter's hand gently. "Sweetie… I appreciate that you worry for me, but believe me when I tell you that I'm fine. It's true, I will never stop loving your mother, I understand what you mean to tell me. It's just it's not that easy for me to look at another woman, even if I tried I remember the way I…" his wings bristled in discomfort. "Well, I just can't find it in my heart to replace her."

"But you're not replacing her, papá. You're just moving on with your life." Marigold squeezed his hand in comfort. "It would do you some good to at least try, or if you don't want a date try to take some vacation." Her face lit up. "I actually came to invite you to Juan Carlos's _corrida_."

While the dark god was still not very fond of the human-turned-god, he more or less tolerated him for the sake of his relationship with his daughter. "Oh, well, I don't think something will happen if I'm gone for a few hours." Before they could go, there was a knock on the door. He sighed in exasperation. "Come in."

Emilio poked his head in. "M-My Lord, we have a small situation…"

"You can't come in!"

Marigold was taken by surprise when she heard Roberto's voice in the hall, and then a figure walked past Emilio and into the door. Xibalba's eyes snapped open, and soon narrowed into a spiteful glare. "You!"

The goddess stopped when her eyes fixed on Marigold, before they shifted to Xibalba. " _Cuñadito_ , I must speak to you-"

Marigold blinked at the word. Did it mean…? She had no time to ask her father as he stood up abruptly and flared his wings open.

"I have _nothing_ to discuss with you!"

"Papá, who is she?" she wanted to confirm her suspicions.

Damn it, he had forgotten Marigold was still there. "Sweetie… this…" he struggled to finish the sentence as if he didn't want to believe it himself. "This is your mother's sister, Aimé."

Aimé smiled politely at her. "It's nice to meet you, _sobrinita_."

For some reason she felt a shiver down her spine. "Me too, _tía_ …"

"Marigold, would you go on ahead?" Xibalba spoke with a seriousness that made her wonder if something was wrong. "I'll catch up to you when I'm done with… your aunt."

"I think I' rather wait for you outside, papi." She didn't need an indirect to know he was technically asking her to leave them alone for the time being.

"Okay, my sweet."

As Marigold left the room, closing the door behind her, Xibalba glared at Aimé with all the hate he could muster, crossing his arms. "What. Do. You. Want?" he spat every word.

"Look, Xibalba, I don't want to fight with you, I just want to-"

"I don't care, just get the heck out of my castle, and away from my daughter. I don't want you to do some bad influence on her!"

"I just want to talk with you, nothing else. I've thought about things, and…" Aimé looked down in regret. "You're right, what I did to you and my sister was unforgivable."

Although surprised by her words, Xibalba's mask of hate and indifference did not melt away. "… _Five_ minutes. No more."

"I truly regret what I did, I was blinded by jealously and I did not realize how much I hurt the both of you. I understand if you don't want to see me nor hear from me, what I did has no name…"

"It does have a name. It's called 'break up a marriage'." Xibalba spat.

"I just wanted to say that…" her eyes swelled up with tears. "I'm sorry."

Before he could say anything, she was already gone through the door. Marigold was still outside, waiting, and as soon as she saw her aunt she called out for her. "Wait!"

Aimé stopped her tracks and glanced back at her in surprise. "What is it?"

"Well, I know now's not the moment, but… well, I've never seen you before, and I thought you were…"

"I understand. Your father does not forgive me for what I did, but I can't blame him. I wouldn't either. I can't believe I did such a thing to my own sister, and she was such wonderful sister…"

Marigold's suspicion receded at those words. "You… loved my mamá even after what happened?"

"She was my sister, why wouldn't I? I remember we were very close when we were kids, I was always following her around…" Aimé couldn't help but chuckle sadly. "But I didn't realize how much I hurt her until it was too late… I'm sorry, I…" she was gone in a blur of golden petals.

Marigold just stood there, bewildered, until her father walked out of his study and noticed the state she was in. He had an idea to what had happened. "What did she tell you?"

"Not much, only that she regretted what she did…"

Xibalba shifted uncomfortably, and decided to change the subject. "Anyway, sweetie, should we get going?"

She smiled at him. "Let's go, papi."

* * *

 _"_ _OLÉ_!"

Juan Carlos smirked as his red cape flew and the bull ran by, not even brushing him. The entire coliseum-like bullring erupted in cheers as he fought three bulls at once, gracefully shifting his attention between the skeletal beasts as if he were dancing. He could see his family among the front rows, cheering loudly for him, particularly his grandfather and all his male ancestors, bragging on how the Sánchez blood ran through his veins. Sure, the bulls down here were actually gentle but it seemed they still liked the adrenaline of the now-bloodless sport.

Near the top of the coliseum were the seats for the realm's Royal Family, though currently only Zipacna, Camazok and the Candlemaker were present, watching amusingly as Juan Carlos did tricks with the bulls, even going as far as to do a back flip unto one's back.

"Too bad those bulls are already dead, I like it more when there's blood." Zipacna sighed sadly, taking more popcorn into his mouth.

"Come on, Zippy! You have to admit it's more pious for the bulls. Besides, they are not that aggressive anymore." The Candlemaker added. "And Juanoctis is certainly good at this!"

"No wonder, he was appointed as the God of Bullfighting, after all." Camazok agreed, clapping his hands and cheering at another maneuver. "Woo-hoo! That's it, Juan!"

Zipacna laughed. "I still remember his face when he heard his first prayer! He thought he was going mad!"

In that moment Marigold walked in, the other gods were surprised when Xibalba came in after her, taking a seat next to his daughter. Naturally, Zipacna teased him about it. "Hey, _hermanito_! You came out of your cave? It's a miracle!"

Xibalba rolled his eyes. "For your information, Zipacna, I was working. Maybe you should try it sometime."

"Hey, for your information, I've been very busy."

"Yeah, reading bikini magazines."

Zipacna blushed deeply and turned away, drooping his ears and wrapping his wings around his body.

"What did I miss?" Marigold asked, looking down at waving at her husband as he jumped off the bull's back and unto the ground. Despite being so far below, Juan Carlos could see Marigold all the way from down there, and smiled at her, holding out one of the roses that had been thrown at him for her.

"Not much. You're just in time for the best part." Camazok snickered, looking down at his friend as he continued to dance through the bulls, flinging his red cape tauntingly at the beasts.

The Candlemaker, however, noticed Xibalba was more serious than usual. "Hey, Xibalba, what's with the grumpy face? Come on, try and cheer up a bit!"

It took Xibalba a few seconds to answer, he made sure Marigold and Camazok were distracted, before glancing at the Candlemaker. " _She's_ back."

Zipacna's ear twitched at the word 'she', he instantly knew who he meant. "Aimé?"

"No, la Llorona. Of course I'm talking about Aimé!"

" _Santa Chihuahua_ …" the Candlemaker groaned in dismay. "What did she want? Is she still hopelessly obsessed with you?"

"She only said that she was sorry. I have the feeling she's up to something again."

"Or maybe… Don't take it badly, Balby, but… have you ever thought about making peace with her?"

"Peace?!" Xibalba hissed with bitterness. "With that bitch? I'd rather have my wings cut off!"

"Come on, man, she's trying to make peace with you! The least you could do is to consider it…"

"I agree with you, brother. If that madwoman didn't hesitate to nearly ruin your marriage, what makes you think she can come out of nowhere and simply say 'I'm sorry'?" Zipacna agreed with Xibalba. "Besides, she's been harassing you ever since La Muerte died."

The dark god sighed. "She has, at least until Marigold turned thirteen. Then I didn't hear from her until a half-an hour ago. I think that's a little suspicious."

The Candlemaker decided not to question him any further, now was not the moment. Xibalba continued to watch as his son-in-law taunted the bulls and gracefully moved out of the way, but overall how Marigold's eyes were fixed unto him. He was glad he had not allowed Aimé into her life, he didn't want t imagine how she would have influenced his baby. He'd never let Aimé taint his daughter's purity of heart.

He'd rather die.


	3. Tristeza

_She snuck into his castle, making sure no one would see him. She thought Xibalba would probably be in his study working, so she'd have enough time to take a look at her sister's spawn. Once she was in front of the familiar doors, she looked around to make sure no one had seen her, and silently pushed the door open, walking inside and closing it behind her. She instantly saw the pink bassinet a few steps away from the canopy bed, and heard gurgling sounds coming from it. Aimé had not seen the child, Xibalba refused to even let her in his castle, let alone see his daughter, so now was a good chance._

 _Once she approached the cradle, she took a peek inside. The baby was identical to her late sister, but she had her beloved's eyes, now curiously fixed unto the small plush animals of her mobile as her chubby little hands reached out for them, grasping a rattle on one. Soon, the child took notice of the stranger's presence and her red eyes set on Aimé, giving her a confused look. This goddess looked like her mami, but she could tell she was not her mami._

 _Aimé stared at the baby uninterested. "So you're my sister's brat?" she raised an eyebrow, taking her hands to her hips and looking at the child like an art critic. "You're not such a great thing, I don't know why everyone in the pantheon makes such a scandal about you. I don't even know why Balby would love you."_

 _Marigold had no idea what she was talking about, she just kept staring up at this stranger curiously._

 _"_ _What are you doing here?!"_

 _Aimé froze in place when she heard a familiar voice growl behind her. Turning around, she found Xibalba in the doorway, his hands balled into fists and his eyes glaring at her with all the hatred he could muster. His very moustache was ruffled in fury._

 _"_ _I was just taking a look at your daughter." Aimé acted as if nothing was wrong, and once more looked down at the baby as she suckled on the rattle. "She's a lovely_ _ **niña**_ _…" But as Aimé reaches out to touch her cheek, suddenly Xibalba's glove grasped at her throat and tore her away from the cradle, throwing her against the floor. He usually refrained from harming women, but this was too much for him to bear._

 _"_ _Don't you dare!" Xibalba hissed, his teeth turned into pointy fangs and his pupils rotated forward. "Don't ever dare touching my child! I'm not letting you taint her with your dirt!"_

 _Aimé managed to recover from fright as she stood up, glancing back at the dark god . "What? I don't think my sister would have minded that I met my_ _ **sobrina**_ _-"_

 _"_ _My Marigold is nothing of yours!"_

 _"_ _Marigold? Is that how_ _ **hermanita**_ _named her? That's not very original."_

 _"_ _If you are not out of here in the next ten seconds I'll unleash my hounds on you…"_

 _"_ _You know, it would have been nice if I had gotten pregnant of you." Aimé's smirk was insufferable. "Have a baby born from our love…"_

 _"_ _No, our love doesn't, hasn't, and will NEVER exist! Get the idea out of your head or I'll-!" Xibalba was interrupted when out of sudden Marigold sobbed and started to cry, frightened by the tension and hostility in the air. Before going to check on his daughter, Xibalba gave Aimé one last glare. "Leave. Now." Then he turned and set his attention on Marigold; his demeanor changed as he gently picked her up and held her close to his chest, tenderly wiping her tears with his fingers. "Sh-sh-sh._ _ **Ya, ya, esta bien, mi florecita**_ _. Papi's here, papi's got you." He cooed, bouncing Marigold in his arms. Marigold recognized his voice, and his embrace, and snuggled deeply into it, still sobbing._

 _Aimé walked out of the room, not before giving the baby a dark look._

* * *

The next day it was Cristina's birthday, and what a better way to celebrate than to pay his little sister a visit and take her to see a _corrida_ at San Ángel's plaza de toros while their parents prepared a surprise party for her, though due to María's upcoming child she couldn't do much even though she tried her best to help. However, due to Juan Carlos being overwhelmed by the inhabitants of San Ángel whenever he and Marigold went to visit his family, he opted to take Cristina to the roof where no one could disturb them.

Juan Carlos was still getting used to the idea of godhood. It was not that he didn't want to help those who asked for it, but Quetzalcóatl and the Candlemaker had told him he couldn't answer to all the prayers he got or abuse his power, only the ones which he deemed the most 'needy'. Still, he felt embarrassed when he tried to visit his family or take a walk around town with Marigold, and people approached him for 'favors' now that he was a god. His grandfather, in particular, had been asking him quite a lot to ask Xibalba how much lifetime he had left, despite having explained him _thousands_ of times that Xibalba was _not_ Death, only a death god.

"Wow!" Cristina watched down at the arena from the top of the arena. "This is amazing!"

"Cristina, how many times must I tell you to stay away from the edge!" Juan Carlos cried out, pulling his sister closer from the edge.

Marigold was looking down at the arena. "So, who is performing?"

"Someone called Salvador López, a new one. It's his first bullfight, that's what papá says." Juan Carlos said.

"I just hope he won't kill the bull."

"I doubt he can try the _pega_. He doesn't have a beautiful, lovely goddess wife to lend him a hand."

Immediately Marigold blushed. "Y-You know?"

Juan Carlos smiled. "Don't worry, I figured it out after I found out who you were."

"Sorry."

"You don't have to be."

 _'_ _Juanoctis, God of bullfighting, hear my prayer.'_

Juan Carlos panicked and looked around when he heard a voice in the back of his head, until he remembered he was a god now, and could hear the prayers made to him. He looked down at the torero and noticed there was a look of uncertainty in his face.

 _I… I am but a coward trying to prove to my children that I can be brave, please don't let the beast gore me to death._

Ayayay… Just what he needed. How was he supposed to help? Controlling the bull? Marigold noticed the look on his face. "What's wrong, Juan?"

"Prayer." Juan groaned, watching as the bull broke out of its pen and stomped its hooves on the sand.

"It's not that hard to answer it. You just have to concentrate and use a bit of magic, that's it."

"But how am I supposed to help?"

"Well, he has asked you to keep the bull from harming him. That's what you should center on…" Marigold was cut off when her consciousness temporally faded away and she slipped into blackness; Juan Carlos caught her just in time.

"Mari!" Cristina cried out in dismay, trying to shake Marigold awake.

"Marigold!" Juan Carlos joined in, ently shaking his wife's shoulder. "Are you alright?!"

A few seconds later Marigold's eyelids cracked open and she took a hand to her head, dizziness overcoming her. "What…? Juan, what happened…?"

"You fainted. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I think so…"

By the time Marigold could get back on her feet, the crowd cheered as the bullfighter emerged from the entrance to the arena, and three small children accompanied by a woman cheered wildly for the _torero_. Juan Carlos panicked and racked his brain on ideas on what to do, especially when the bull broke out of its pen. How could he help the bullfighter without being seen? Suddenly, he noticed something as he glanced down at the bullfighter… An idea popped inside his head. Concentrating some magic, he directed it at the bullfighter's shadow and got into his same position.

"Juan?" Cristina noticed what was happening. "What are you doing?"

Shifting his wings uncomfortably, Juan Carlos gulped. "I have no idea."

When the bull charged, the bullfighter was all tense up and feared the worst as he waited for the right moment to move, but suddenly he felt as though his body had taken control and gracefully moved aside with a fling of the cape. The bullfighter didn't know what happened, but he felt relieved that he had done it right, especially when the people started cheering and throwing up their hats in the air.

Marigold watched in amusement as her husband moved s if he were the one who was fighting the bull, but the one who was moving was Juan Carlos, while the bullfighter was technically a puppet. Cristina was amazed at her brother's ability. "Cool! How do you do that?"

"No idea, but it's great!" Juan Carlos stared laughing as he outmaneuvered the bull as he himself were the one fighting it, enjoying how Salvador's uncertainty disappeared as the god of bullfighting had answered his prayer.

* * *

When he didn't have anything to do, Xibalba usually hung out with Marigold but now that she was married he had to find another way to entertain himself. There were not many things to do down here other than play chess with Ponzoña, which he found himself doing right now. As he stroked his beard while trying to find a loophole in his snake's strategy, Xibalba smirked when he found a weakness and moved one of his awaiting pieces forward. "Try to find a way out of _that_."

Much to his astonishment and dismay, however, it didn't take Ponzoña even ten seconds to move another piece forward with one of his heads, winning their game. Xibalba nearly dropped his jaw to the floor, but limited himself to grunt in annoyance and look away.

"Show off."

Ponzoña snickered.

After a while, Xibalba sighed. He recalled when he used to play chess with La Muerte, and she _always_ won no matter what strategies he came up with, even when he cheated. Ah, his Muertita, even in her absence she could lift his mood. Although hesitating at first, Xibalba removed one of his gloves, and took a look at the golden ring on his finger, his wedding band. He kept it intact as the day his wife had first slipped it into his finger. His heart ached at the memory, still recalling their vows to each other as they promised to love each other for the rest of their lives. Even Ponzoña felt a little bit nostalgic when he saw the golden band, and carefully slittered through the chess table, rubbing both heads against his master's exposed hand.

"You miss her too, don't you, old friend?" Xibalba sighed sadly, fidgeting with the ring. He was thinking over what Marigold told him; find a date? He could perhaps take a vacation, but a date, never. He wouldn't forgive himself if he disrespected his late wife's memory. Ever since he accidentally betrayed her with Aimé, he vowed he'd never set his eyes on another that was not his Muertita, even if she was dead.

There was a knock on the door. "Come in." Xibalba spoke gently, sliding his hand into the glove once more.

Emilio gently pushed the door open and walked in. "My Lord, you have mail."

Xibalba motioned him to come closer and hand over the envelope to him so he could take a look. Emilio handed the red envelope to him, and the dark god tore it open with a claw to slid the letter out. As he unfolded it and read its contents, his features softened. A gathering would take place in two days, and he was apparently invited; the other gods had been trying to coax him into leaving his office these days. Maybe Marigold was right and he needed to go out more.

Eyup, perhaps it wouldn't hurt to go and take a bit some fresh air. Xibalba grabbed Ponzoña gently and turned him back into a staff, then walked out of his study, down stairs and halls, outside the main gates and into the stable. Medianoche peeked his head out of his stall after noticing his master approaching, and snorted while shaking his head in greeting. Xibalba smiled at his steed.

"Hey there, boy." He said, gently stroking Medianoche's head and giving him a few pats on the neck. "Sorry if I haven't been around here for a while, I guess that Marigold moving away affected me more than I thought." The dark god felt a bit better when the horse nuzzled against his chest and showed no signs of being upset. He had given Juarez the day off, but the lizard still left food and water for his horse before he went outside to enjoy his little 'vacation'.

Xibalba slid the door of the stall open and led the stallion out, before proceeding to saddle him up; when he was done he mounted up and galloped out of the stable and away from his castle, into his sad, gray realm. When he was a good few meters away from the castle, Xibalba teleported himself and his horse to a different realm, a wild forest near Aztlan; he was still galloping and, being the skilled horseman he was, it was no problem to outmaneuver the trees at all. A few minutes later he emerged into a beautiful meadow, and soon he spotted a familiar tree on top of a small hill surrounded by hundreds of lilies.

Xibalba slowed his steed to a stop a few feet away from the tree, and dismounted; taking the reins and leading Medianoche forward to tie them to a branch of the tree. As Medianoche grazed, Xibalba sighed and approached the tree, stroking the bark with his hand forlornly as waves of memories returned to him, he recalled when he and La Muerte would come here on horseback and have picnics, or renew their passion and love for each other. His most fond memory was the first date they ever had here.

 _While their horses grazed in the breaking hours of nightfall, the two gods who may call themselves young adults lay together on top of a beautiful red quilt she had brought, surrounded by nature and the aromatic candles used for their picnic. La Muerte snuggled against Xibalba's embrace and cuddled in the crook of his arm, relishing in his warmth and the softness of his feathers as he wrapped his wing around her. Xibalba was pulling his girlfriend closer than ever, wanting to feel her long hair's scent of marigolds, and touch her soft skin tenderly. He loved their times like this._

 _"_ _Thanks for dinner, Balby." La Muerte told him, bringing over a hand just beneath his nose, where she fidgeted with the growing strands of white hair that would someday grow into moustaches; on his chin there were equally growing white hairs that would someday grow into a handsome beard._

 _"_ _Anything for you, Muertita. "Xibalba smiled, stroking his companion's cheek with his gloved hand. "I'm glad you liked it. I knew it was your favorite."_

 _"_ _I could tell."_

 _La Muerte planted a kiss on his cheek, making him blush. There was something she had been wanting to discuss with him. "Xibalba… About what happened…"_

 _"_ _I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings." There was regret and sadness in his voice. "It's not that I don't think you're pretty, it's just… well, we're just starting out, I don't want to rush it. I know you take your virginity very seriously, I don't want to take it from you."_

 _"_ _We're not children anymore. I can decide if I want to give myself to anyone. It's because of my virginity that I'd like that you of all people has it, I want to be yours..." She ran a finger down his chest playfully. "_ _ **Te amo**_ _…"_

 _"_ _ **Yo también te amo**_ _… and I respect you. I want to respect your status as a virgin,_ _ **mi amor**_ _. Though there's nothing more that I'd like than to make you mine, I also know that you are a wonderful woman that deserves something better…"_

 _"_ _Ay, Xibalba, don't say that. You're the best friend-and boyfriend- I could ever ask for. I'd never want anything with anyone other than you."_

 _"_ _We can't know that, we're still young. Lots of things could happen, you could meet another one-" Xibalba was cut off when his girlfriend silenced him by placing a finger on his lips._

 _"_ _Balby, believe me, you are the man of my life. I would never set my eyes on another."_

 _"_ _But La Muerte-"_

 _"_ _Trust me."_

 _Although he was still afraid, he decided to reassure her. "Gracias, Muertita."_

 _La Muerte smiled and snuggled against him once again. "I love you."_

His claws dug into the bark of the tree in pain of remembering that very moment, so many centuries ago, when they were just beginning their relationship and she had already vowed to him that she'd never have another in her life. It hurt, recalling how she had always been faithful to him, while he on the other hand…. Xibalba shook his head , refusing to think of _her_ any longer.

He'd never forgive what she did.

* * *

After Cristina's birthday party, Marigold and Juan Carlos had to return to the Land of the Remembered, and were warmly received by everyone in the palace, where Juan Carlos narrated them what had happened, but overall he told his family of what was happening recently with their living relatives, particularly about Cristina's party and the corrida, overall how he helped the bullfighter.

"That's my _nieto_!" Carlos was bragging proudly, patting Juan Carlos's back firmly.

"He's not the god of bullfighting for nothing!" Luis added excitedly.

" _Bien hecho, primo_!" the twins cried out with their characteristic grins.

All the while, Marigold was having a few words with Carmen about a _certain_ matter.

"How long has it been happening?" Carmen inquired with worry.

"About three weeks." Marigold replied, rubbing her forearms awkwardly. "I don't know if I've been eating something rotten without noticing, but lately I have been vomiting every few days, overall in the morning."

"Anything else?"

"Well, when we were up there in the arena… I fainted."

"You… fainted?"

"Sí."

Carmen smiled internally; she had an idea to what was going on. But she needed a bit more information to be certain of it.

"By the way, auntie, there's something I'd like to ask you."

"About what?"

"Did you know about my _tía_ Aimé?"

Carmen's smile disappeared when she heard that name. She had indeed heard it from La Muerte's lips a few times, but she had heard what had happened between her and Xibalba. The spirit looked down uncertain. " _Bueno_ … Your mother did talk about her sometimes, but not very much… and whenever she did, she sounded sad."

"She tricked papá into thinking she was my mother, and when mamá caught them she was devastated. That's how the estrangement began, right?"

"I guess so, I never asked La Muerte about it, I thought it was too personal for her. But tell me, why do you ask about your aunt?"

"You won't believe this, but she came to papá's castle to talk with him, and she said she was very sorry."

"She did? Well, I never personally knew her, but she didn't sound like the type of person to apologize."

"She did sound like she truly regretted what happened. Maybe I should talk a bit with her the next time I see her…"

And besides, maybe it would be a good chance to have her father make peace with her.


	4. The Gathering

Every year, the Gods of the Aztec pantheon (and many other pantheons in their own territories) reunite to speak about business and things regarding the realms they guarded. Though most of them resided in Aztlan, others (such as Tláloc, Itzamna and many others, Zipacna, Xibalba and his late wife among others) had their own realms and needed to individually take care of them. Soon Aztlan was boiling with life as everyone gathered in the ballroom. Usually these meetings lasted for three or four days, so guest rooms were prepared for those who came from other realms.

Juan Carlos thought he was dreaming when he climbed out the carriage and saw the hallowed city of the Gods in front of him. He read about it in books, but before meeting Marigold he thought it was just mythology. Speaking of which… Juan Carlos quickly went back to the door of the carriage just as Marigold was about to climb down. These fainting spells were getting unpredictable.

"Let me help you, Mari." He said.

"Ay, Juan." Marigold rolled her eyes with a small smile, accepting his hand and help on climbing out of the carriage. "I'm okay, really. It was just a little dizziness."

"But it's becoming frequent. I think we should see a doctor."

"Don't worry, it's not that bad."

"By the way, _abuela_ told me you finally met your aunt."

Marigold sighed. "Yeah. My aunt Aimé, mamá's sister."

"How come you didn't know her until now?"

"Well, papá never spoke about her when I was little; heck, I didn't even know I had an aunt until… well, when Camazotl…"

"Shh, it's okay. You don't have to remember him. Hey, speaking of which, do you think Camazok will come?"

"Don't worry, Tío Zipacna is surely bringing him alone. He turned him into some sort of secretary sometimes."

Juan Carlos couldn't help but laugh a bit at the thought of the bat god following after his uncle-in-law and carrying his things. "Poor him."

"You think papá is already inside?"

"I don't think so. Will he come at all?" deep down Juan Carlos hoped he didn't. He was still intimidated by his father-in-law.

Marigold looked towards the entrance, and saw a black figure galloping on a black steed. Her eyes lit up and she instantly picked her skirt to run towards it. "Papi!"

Xibalba felt similarly happy when he saw his beloved daughter, and slowed his horse to a trot to catch her by the waist and lift her unto the saddle with him. Marigold clung to her father as he cantered around the courtyard, the both of them laughing, before stopping right in front of the grand staircase. Juan Carlos watched from afar fondly. Xibalba left the reins to embrace his child. "Marigold, sweetie, I'm glad you came!"

"Me too, papi!" Marigold peppered her father's cheek with kisses. "How have you been?"

"Getting by, my sweet. But I'm glad to see you." The dark god planted a kiss on her forehead and helped her dismount, before dismounting himself so the stable hands could lead Medianoche into the stables. As they approached the staircase, Xibalba spotted the main object of his dislike. Juan Carlos felt intimidated by his father-in-law's unfriendly stare.

"H-Hola, _señor_ …" Juan still greeted him, still referring to him as 'señor', and had the feeling he would always have to call him like that.

"Nice to see you, boy." Xibalba replied indifferently, practically forcing those words to come out of his mouth.

"How have you… been?"

"Fine."

Marigold decided to intervene before her father ate her husband whole. "Well, papá, Juan, we better go inside. They must be waiting for us."

"Sure, sweetie." Xibalba's tone changed when he talked to his daughter, before talking to Juan Carlos coldly again. "You better stick close, boy. You are not well-liked by _everyone_ in that hall."

"Papá!"

"What? I'm warning him beforehand, I won't be responsible for him getting zapped, shredded to pieces, drowned, incinerated, etcetera."

Marigold sighed and Juan Carlos gulped as they walked up the stairs, accompanied by Xibalba. Juan followed them closely, admiring the beauty of the City of the Gods with wide eyes and his heart in his throat. Sure, he became a God and all that stuff, but unfortunately he was not seen as an equal by some of the gods in there, Camazok's father being one of them. That, and the daughters of the Rain God Tlaloc had apparently taken a crush on him or something, and it caused him conflict with their father, not to mention Marigold had a fiery temper whenever they were close.

When they walked into the Ballroom, Juan Carlos gaped in delight. The marble floor and ivory walls and pillars were so stainless he could see his reflection everywhere, there was a long table with a sumptuous banquet with matching golden plates, goblets and utensils. The room was filled with all the Gods and Goddesses in the pantheon, chattering amongst themselves. And soon they spotted various familiar figures amongst the crowd, but one in particular caught their attention.

"Hey, Camazok!" Juan Carlos called out.

The young bat god perked up his ears when he heard his name being called, and headed towards his friends. "Hey, guys!" His hair had grown, and there were a few scars on his arms, but other than that he was still the same friendly bat god. He gave Xibalba the usual bow. "My Lord."

Unlike with Juan Carlos, Xibalba smiled a little at Camazok. "For the tenth time, kiddo, you don't have to be formal. Just call me Xibalba."

Juan Carlos groaned internally, he was a bit jealous that Xibalba actually _liked_ Camazok. He clung to Marigold when some of the gods started whispering when they saw him. "Mari, I think they're muttering something about me…"

Marigold sighed. "Don't worry, they won't hurt you unless you give them a reason to do so." She glanced at Camazok. "How is the Land of the Cursed?"

"It's… warm, if you don't count the constant screams and pleas for mercy."

Xibalba chuckled. "How has my brother been treating you?"

"Oh, he's actually very nice! At least he doesn't force me to sleep outside, like dad…" he gulped and looked around for signs of his father. "I hope he is not here. He's capable of follow me and kill me when I'm by myself."

"Don't you think you're exaggerating?"

"No, really. He has done it quite a few times when I was younger, only those times were just 'practice'."

Xibalba shook his head. "Don't worry. Since you work for Zipacna now he can't lay a finger on you. Speaking of which, where is my brother?"

"Well, he's been making me speak with Xochiquétzal and 'subtly' point out his good qualities to her."

The dark god shook his head once more. "Ah, Zipacna and his 'tactics'. He really should think about finding another girl. Oh, well, I guess we'll see him later, for now we should head over for dinner."

Xibalba and Camazok walked towards the dining table, where most of the gods were taking their seats already. Juan Carlos felt a bit left out; Marigold grabbed unto his arm and accompanied him towards the dining table. "Don't worry, it'll be okay. Like I aid, they won't be at your throats unless you provoke them."

"That's not what bothers me." Juan replied as lowly as he could. "I feel like I don't belong here, and no one is helping absolutely. I feel they don't treat me as an equal; heck, even your dad seems to still see me as that puny human he dislikes so much."

Marigold smiled and kissed his cheeks. "Don't worry, everything will turn out alright."

They came to take a seat next to Xibalba, though the dark god was sadly glancing at the empty chair next to him. It was in times like this when he missed his wife dearly. He wondered who would occupy it this time.

"Ah, Xibalba." Quetzalcóatl called out gently for the dark god's attention. "There's a small detail I should mention to you."

Xibalba glanced at him. "What is it, My Lord?"

"There's an… unexpected guest that is coming tonight who will be taking a seat next to you."

There were some murmurs in the gathered deities.

"A guest?"

"She should be arriving anytime soon."

As if on cue, suddenly the doors opened and a figure dressed in blue and purple. Immediately, there was an uproar in the dining hall; Xibalba stood up with wide eyes when he saw who the newly-arrived person; he was about to say something when others beat him to it.

"What is she doing here?!" Zipacna snapped, pointing at the goddess.

"How dare you show your face around here?!" Xochiquétzal followed.

Aimé looked down sadly when everyone, minus Marigold, Juan Carlos and Camazok, started lashing out verbally at her. "I guess I'm not welcome here anymore either."

"Silence!" Tezcatlipoca roared, making the whole room go quiet, though Xibalba was not willing to comply about this.

"My Lords, no disrespect, but you cannot expect me to sit by next to that… _mujer_!"

"Aimé came to us not long ago and told us that she wished for a chance to redeem herself for her past deeds. We've decided to give her one last chance to prove she truly regrets what she's done."

"But My Lords-"

"Lord Xibalba, nothing you say will make me change my mind. So I ask you in the kindest way possible, try to put your differences aside for one night, in the very least."

Xibalba grumbled under his breath as he sat down, crossing his arms. Ponzoña peeked from underneath his armor to take a look. Aimé timidly made her way to the chair next to Xibalba, the only one available, underneath the hateful glances of the other gods. Even Ponzoña's two heads hissed at Aimé when she was about to take her seat. Juan Carlos leaned towards Marigold. "Is that your aunt?"

"Yes." Marigold nodded, noticing how upset she looked. "She looks sad…"

"Why wouldn't she? Look how everyone is looking at her."

"Then again, she deserves it, don't you think?" Camazok whispered, careful not to talk too loud.

Most of the dinner went on as usual, though the other gods chose to ignore Aimé and act as if she were not there, even though others (Xibalba, Zipacna, Xochiquétzal, among other few) often glared at her. Marigold felt bad for her aunt, and decided to try and start a conversation with her. "So, _tía_ … how have you been?"

"Oh… Getting by." Aimé replied, fidgeting with her food.

"I believe I haven't introduced you to my husband. This is Juanoctis, God of Bullfighting."

Juan Carlos felt a shiver down his spine, but he nevertheless smile at Aimé. " _Mucho gusto_ , milady."

Aimé smiled back politely. " _Igualmente_."

Xibalba felt uncomfortable that his daughter was talking with her, but his attention was set on his filet mignon and potato salad. However, when he was about to reach out for some bread Aimé was reaching out for one and their hands brushed; immediately Xibalba withdrew his hand and knocked over his wine goblet, spilling its contents unto the mantle and his cloak.

Marigold barely managed to keep Juan Carlos and Camazok from bickering when Aimé gasped in dismay. "I-I'm sorry, I…!"

"No, no, no. I can do it on my own." Xibalba growled, pushing his sister-in-law's hands away, taking a napkin and trying to wipe the wine off his cloak.

"I'm just trying to be nice…"

"Save it for someone who actually believes that act."

"At least let me compensate it…" Aimé lifted her own glass and offered it to Xibalba. "Here, you can take mine."

Although reluctant to a drink- or anything- from her, Xibalba didn't want to look uncouth in front of everyone, so he reluctantly accepted the goblet and took a sip. It tasted horribly, much more sourer than usual, how the heck could this woman drink this?! That, and there was something off about the taste…

"Hey, tía, where have you been living these days?" Marigold continued with the conversation.

"Oh, well… I don't really stay in one place for long, I usually go from there and there. I must admit, the human realm is very interesting."

"You live there?" Juan Carlos was interested in that. "Where?"

"Like I just said, I don't live on one single place."

"Boy, would you lower you're voice? Your yelling is giving me a headache." Xibalba sighed, rubbing his temples.

" _Señor_ I'm not yelling."

"Well, then don't talk at all…"

"Papá!" Marigold growled through grit teeth, frowning at her father.

"I'm sorry, sweetie, it's just…"

"Are you okay, _señor_?" Camazok inquired.

Zipacna was the second to notice. " _Hermanito_ , you look terrible."

Xibalba got a throbbing headache, he had a few holes in his vision and he was sweating cold sweat. "I…" he sighed, before standing up. "Excuse me, I need to rest a bit." Xibalba stood up from his seat and managed to make his way towards the door. Still, Quetzalcóatl and Tezcatlipoca glanced at a servant and ordered him to escort the dark god to a guest room. Juan Carlos had a bad feeling about this, and subtly glanced at Aimé suspiciously; Xibalba had been perfectly fine before he drank the wine Aimé had offered him, but why would she offer him a spiked drink? He'd have to talk to Marigold about this later.

Meanwhile, Xibalba had turned Ponzoña back into a staff and leaned unto it to keep himself from falling as he was led to the nearest guest room. The servant opened the doors for him, and he glided inside, immediately stumbling towards the bed and laying down. The servant excused himself and closed the doors to leave the dark god to rest.

Xibalba sighed, closing his eyes and tried to relax, though his headache was affecting his senses and the holes in his vision were getting bigger. Xibalba placed his staff aside, taking in deep breaths and trying to wipe his sweat with his hand; maybe… it wouldn't hurt to rest a bit. Besides, it was not like he had anything else to do, did he? It didn't pass long before the dark god fell asleep.

Time passed.

" _Balby…_ "

That voice… Was it…? No, it couldn't be… She was dead…

" _Balby_ …"

Again, he heard her beautiful, angelical voice. Curious and confused, Xibalba opened his eyes to take a peek to who dared to play this cruel prank on him, but the he saw her through the blurs of his vision and his splitting headache. His darling wife, his Muertita, cuddled up next to him with her long raven hairs and her beautiful honey-golden eyes staring lovingly at him with a warm smile on her ruby red lips.

"M-Muertita…" Xibalba whispered, stroking his late wife's cheek with yearning. " _Mi amor, mi corazón, mi vida_ …"

" _Aquí estoy_ , mi Balby…" 'La Muerte' smiled at him, corresponding the caress. "I'm here…"

Xibalba couldn't contain himself any longer and he pulled his wife into a passionate kiss, his fingers intertwining with her licorice hairs. She equally returned his caresses and his kissed, wrapping her legs around his waist to pull him closer to her as the both of them started removing the other's clothing.

They consummated their passion through the night.


	5. The Best Thing a Woman Could Experience

He woke up next morning when the first rays of light filtered through the window, disturbing his wonderful sleep. The first thing Xibalba noticed was that he no longer felt his beloved wife's weight on his arm and wing; glancing around both sides of bed groggily, he realized she was gone… Dammit, whatever he drank last night really got to him. Xibalba sighed sadly, laying his head back into the pillows and looking at the ceiling for a long while. It was just a dream, but it felt so real… Yet a part of him felt something was off. There had been something about her caresses and her kisses, they had felt more forced, unlike her usual, sweet and tender strokes. Oh, well, it was just a dream, he might have just imagined it.

Xibalba stood from bed a few minutes later, washing his face in the water bowl on his night desk and getting ready for the day. After he was dressed up, he walked out of his room to see what his daughter was doing; maybe he could invite her to have some breakfast together. It had been a while ever since they spent some time together as father and daughter; though probably Juanoctis would tag along. Though he no longer despised the boy's guts, he still did _not_ like him.

Making his way towards his daughter's chambers, he wondered if Aimé was still around. He hoped she had left, he really did not want to see her and get his mood sour. But as he was about to knock the door to the room, it opened before he even touched it. Juan Carlos was about to go out before he found himself face-to-face with his father-in-law. Again.

" _B-Buenos días, señor_." Juan Carlos managed to speak as he glanced up at the dark god, though unfortunately he couldn't dissimulate his nerves.

"Is Marigold with you?" Xibalba simply asked coldly, drumming his fingers on the head of his staff.

"A-Actually, she left a while ago. She said she wanted to talk a bit with her aunt and-"

"WHAT?!"

Juan Carlos jumped when Xibalba yelled out of sudden at the mention of Aimé. "Y-Yeah, she said she wanted to ask her some things…"

" _Maldita sea_!"

As Xibalba turned on his heels and began to walk away, Juan Carlos drooped his ears, hesitating, it seemed that Xibalba had gotten on a sour mood after hearing of his sister-in-law, but he promised Marigold he 'd try to get along with him. " _S-Señor_!"

" _Qué_?!" Xibalba snapped out of sudden, glancing back at him with irritation.

"Mind if I go with you? I told Marigold I'd catch up to her, anyway."

"…" Xibalba hummed, before sighing. "Do as you wish."

Juan Carlos froze as he walked down the aisle with him. Damn it, why was it so hard to be around him?! His dad had not exaggerated when he said Xibalba was intimidating, cold and standoff, unless he was with his late wife or his daughter. He had promised Marigold to get along better with Xibalba, but how could he do so when Xibalba closed off from him. Maybe he should try to break the ice.

"Huh…." Juan tried to think of something to say, his wings shifting awkwardly. "Azatlan is pretty…"

"It's _Aztlan_ , boy." Xibalba frowned, rolling his eyes. "You better keep it in you head, if you say it like that in front of certain gods… Well, I won't be able to help you."

"Sorry." he tried to think of another thing to say. "So… you don't get along with Lady Aimé…?"

At the mention of her Xibalba flared his wings out, his feathers ruffling aggressively as he growled at his son-in-law. "Don't mention her in my presence if you know what's best for you, boy!" he growled, making Juan Carlos jump back in fright. "You may have married my Marigold, but that doesn't change the fact that I do not like you."

"I'm sorry if I offended you, _señor_ …!" Juan managed to keep himself from fainting, but this time he spoke without stuttering. "So you and my father have… a bit of history."

Xibalba looked back forward, his back straight as he relaxed a bit. Good, it wasn't a touchy subject. "Sort of. Let's say he was a thorn on my side, a _very_ annoying thorn. I must admit thought, he has heart and determination. He is of the very few humans who have managed to impress _me_."

"I take it you don't like _tío_ Joaquín that much either?"

"Oh, that's a different thing. I didn't choose him as my champion for anything. He has the potential for greatness, even without my medal, not to mention he has much of myself in him."

" _Minus the pessimism and bad attitude_ …"

"What was that?"

"N-Nothing!"

"It's a pity he didn't win me my wager, but I still respect him. And in a sense, it was because I lost that I got to reconcile with my wife."

"You loved each other very much, didn't you?"

Xibalba couldn't help but smile a bit. "I loved her very much, she meant the world to me, I had eyes for no one else. We were best friends since childhood; I don't know what I did to deserve her love, but I thank the heavens she chose me over other much more better-looking gods." He glanced down, sighing. "My Marigold is so much like her. The same spirit, the same shine in her eyes, the same sweet voice…"

Juan Carlos was relieved that Xibalba had relaxed, and was opening up a bit. "I would have liked to know her. She sounds like a wonderful person."

Xibalba glanced down at him, his smile gone, though he showed no irritation either. "She _was_."

They said nothing more for the rest of the way. Soon they walked out into the courtyard, and heard giggling and laughter. Xibalba led the way through the beautiful garden until they arrived at a beautiful gazebo painted in white, adorned with flowers, just next to the small lake. Marigold and Aimé were sitting next to each other at a tea table, some partially filled teacups and empty plates in front of them. They were having a pleasant conversation, when they noticed the new arrivals. Aimé trembled when she saw Xibalba approaching, but the dark god ignored her and went straight towards his daughter.

" _Buenos días, mi florecita_." Xibalba smiled at his daughter, approaching her and planting a kiss on her forehead.

"Buenos días, papi." Marigold kissed her father's cheek, before glancing at Juan Carlos. "Juan! What took you so long?"

"Well, let's say these still get in the way when I try to get dressed." Juan Carlos sighed, pointing at his wings.

Marigold rolled her eyes with a smile. "Don't worry, you'll get used to them." She glanced at her father. "How about you join us, papá?"

Xibalba glanced at Aimé, before sighing. "Well, I guess it won't do bad." He and Juan Carlos sat down on the two empty chairs across the girls', but Juan Carlos struggled to accommodate his wings. Rolling his eyes, Xibalba snapped his fingers and Juan's wings were abruptly half-spread telekinetically. Satisfied, Xibalba turned his attention to his daughter. "So, what were you talking about with your… aunt?"

"Oh, we were just talking about her travels!" Marigold chirped, glancing at her aunt. "She was just telling me about Argentina!"

"I'm glad you find our conversation pleasant, dear niece." Aimé smiled. "It's too bad I was all alone…"

"How much time have you been travelling?" Juan Carlos inquired.

"Centuries, ever since…" Aimé was reluctant to say it.

"Ever since you nearly ruined your sister's marriage." Xibalba muttered, glaring sharply at her.

"Papá!" Marigold scolded her father.

"No, he is right. I didn't feel like I'd be welcome here anymore after what I did. And judging by what happened last night, I guess I was right."

Xibalba rolled his eyes. "What did you expect? To be received with a standing ovation?"

Aimé could tell Xibalba was annoyed in her presence, so she stood up. "Excuse me, but I've got a few things to do."

"But _tía_ …" Marigold didn't buy it.

" _Buenos días_."

The trio watched as Aimé hovered away towards the entrance to the courtyard with a gloomy air to herself. When she was gone, Marigold frowned at her father; Xibalba shivered when he noticed the look she was giving him. "What?"

"Why do you have to be so hard on her, papá?" Marigold shook her head in annoyance. "What she did was not right, but it's been a long time and she really does look ashamed of what she did!"

"You don't know her, sweetie. She's the mistress of lies and deceit, she can fool anyone if she wants to."

" _Señor_ , maybe Marigold is right and you should give her a chance." Juan Carlos said, but froze when Xibalba glared at him.

"Papá, don't you think it's time to forgive and forget? It's been a long time, and it's not good to be resentful."

"Marigold, because of that woman your mother banished me! She nearly ruined our marriage!" Xibalba growled softly, digging his claws into the table. "Don't ask me to forgive her, because I can't, even if I wanted to."

"But papá-"

"I've said my last word on the matter, Marigold."

Realizing it was no use, Marigold sighed and stood up, but as she was about to leave the table her consciousness slipped away.

"Marigold!" Juan Carlos barely managed to catch her in time as she fainted.

"Marigold!" Xibalba quickly stood up in alarm and rushed to their side, taking his hand to his daughter's forehead to see if she was feverish. She was not. She was just unconscious. "Sweetie, wake up!"

"Not again, dammit!" Juan Carlos froze when he said those words, especially when his father-in-law turned to see him.

"What?! You mean this has happened before?!" Xibalba nearly roared at him.

"A few times…!"

"Why did you not tell me?!"

"Marigold thought she was just a bit ill and she didn't want to worry you-!"

Xibalba growled and took his daughter from Juan Carlos, standing up. "How am I not supposed to worry when you hide things from me, boy?! This could be something serious!"

"Sorry, _señor_ , but…!"

"Forget about it, I'm taking my daughter to Toci!"

Juan Carlos nevertheless followed his father-in-law, still unfamiliar with Aztlan's corridors. It wasn't long before they arrived at a pair of doors with painted green leaves on the wooden bark; Xibalba looked down at Juan Carlos expectantly. Juan Carlos had no idea of what he wanted at first, until he realized Xibalba was holding Marigold bridal style in both arms, and he couldn't knock on the door. Juan Carlos knocked loudly on the door, just then Marigold started regaining her consciousness.

"What…?"

"Marigold, are you okay?" Xibalba asked her with concern.

"What happened?"

"You fainted again, Mari." Juan Carlos replied.

Marigold groaned. "But I'm okay, really…"

"We're going to see Toci, and that's the end of it, _jovencita_." Xibalba told his daughter firmly, though there was concern in his eyes.

Shortly, Toci opened the door. "What is it?" she saw Marigold in Xibalba's arms, and assumed it was not good. "Is she ill?"

"I'm okay, really…" Marigold insisted.

"She's been having fainting spells and nausea these past days." Juan Carlos said. "Could you take a look at her?"

"Come in."

Much to their surprise, Zipacna was also in there. He looked like he was having a bad time, and was clutching his abdomen with dropped ears. Camazok was also in there, and glanced at the newly-arrived gods. Xibalba glanced at his brother, and needed no explanations. "Let me guess, you ate too fast and your dish had _chile habanero_ , am I right?" he sighed, shaking his head.

"Sort of…" Zipacna groaned, wincing when his aching stomach churned again. Sometimes he hated his addiction to spices. He noticed his younger brother was carrying Marigold in his arms. "What's wrong with my _sobrina_?"

"She fainted, again." Juan Carlos sighed.

"Mari, are you okay?" Camazok inquired, getting closer.

"I'm fine, really." Marigold retorted. "Papá and Juan Carlos are just exaggerating."

Toci glanced at Zipacna, making the god leave the couc (still clutching his stomach), then back at Xibalba. "Lay her down there and get out. All of you."

" _Que_?!" Both Xibalba and Juan Carlos yelled simultaneously.

"This is a woman's business. If you want to stay, change your gender."

Juan Carlos gulped. "We can do that?"

"Believe me, you don't want to know." Camazok whispered into his ear.

Muttering something under his breath, Xibalba gently placed his daughter on top of the couch, planting a kiss on her forehead before reluctantly slithering out of the room, dragging Juan Carlos out by the wings.

"Hey! Wait a second! I have to stay, Marigold's my wife!"

"And my _daughter_. Stop complaining and let Toci do her job."

When they were out, Zipacna glanced at Toci. "What about me?!"

"It'll pass in a few hours, now out." Toci pointed at the door with a severe expression.

"Milord, we should go wait outside. You know how Toci gets when she gets angry." Camazok said, and had to help his boss walk out of the room. When she was certain they were outside, Toci closed the doors telekinetically, turning her attention to Marigold.

"What are your symptoms, dearie?"

Marigold sighed, knowing it was useless. "I've been having nausea in the morning, and lately I've been having fainting spells every now and then."

Toci glanced back at the door to make sure Xibalba and the others were not peeking through the door. "And… your period?"

The young goddess blushed. "I'm already three weeks late… Bu I haven't told anyone about it."

After a few seconds, Toci smiled at her.

* * *

"I swear, boy, if something happens to my daughter I'll have your head!"

Juan Carlos nearly hid behind Camazok or Zipacna when Xibalba glared at him. Camazok had to intervene to keep the dark god from harassing his friend any longer. "My Lord, don't you think you're exaggerating?"

As usual, Xibalba was not so hard on Camazok. "Sorry, it's just… What if she caught something grave?"

"At least she didn't get a stomachache like this!" Zipacna groaned, before whining in dismay when his stomach lurched in pain once more.

"Quit whining! At least your stomachache is only temporary!"

"Señor, I assure you, Marigold was perfectly fine! Maybe she's just stressed out! She's been worried about you these days." Juan Carlos said.

Though touched that his daughter had been thinking of him, Xibalba was too worried and upset to soften up. A few minutes later, Toci opened the door and Marigold walked out with a strange look of… delight and happiness? She looked like she was about to cry at any moment.

"Marigold, are you okay?!" Juan Carlos was the first to react, rushing towards his wife and holding her hands.

"She has quite the news to tell you." Toci smiled. "What she has is no sickness."

"Then what is it?!" Xibalba yelled.

"I hope it doesn't escalate into this…!" Zipacna whined, his ears drooping.

"Should I bring a bucket?" Camazok asked him.

"Nah… I can bear it… I _hope_ …"

Marigold looked at Juan Carlos with glossy eyes, then at her father, then back at Juan Carlos. "Ay, Juan…" she whispered, grabbing his cheeks tenderly. "It's the best thing that could happen to a woman."

Juan Carlos, Camazok and Zipacna were confused to what it meant, but Xibalba quickly caught on to what she meant. His heart skipped a beat as slowly a smile spread across his face. "Is that what I think…?"

She nodded excitedly. "I'm going to have a baby!"

It took Juan Carlos a few seconds to process the information on his brain, but when he finally did he grabbed her shoulders gently and a wide smile drew on his lips. "A b-baby? We're going to be parents?"

"Sí!"

Juan Carlos was about to pepper her face with kisses and embrace her tightly when Xibalba got ahead (or rather, pushed him away) of him and picked his daughter up by the waist, peppering her cheeks with kisses and wrapping his wings around her.

"I'm going to be a grandfather!" he was crying out.

"Congratulations, Mari!" Camazok smiled.

"Good luck with that, Sobrina!" Zipacna managed to smile at his niece, before his face contorted into a pained expression once more. "By the way, _hermanito_ , don't you think you should let Juanoctis congratulate his _wife_? He's the father, after all."

Reluctantly, Xibalba put his daughter down when Juan Carlos was getting back on his feet, recovering from the dizziness, but the first thing he did was to rush towards Marigold and embrace her, which she returned eagerly. They shared a tender kiss before Juan Carlos looked down at Marigold's abdomen, already imagining his child growing inside.

Xibalba was so happy he swore his eyes were swelling up with tears. And he did not notice the dark presence spying at them.


	6. Preparing for the Baby

The news ran like gunpowder. When it was learned that Marigold and Juanoctis would have a child, there was a great joy and excitement in both the Land of the Living and the Dead. The Land of the Remembered threw a great _fiesta_ to celebrate the news, giving Marigold their blessings and congratulations, which she received with smiles of gratitude. The Sánchez family in the Land of the Living (and Dead) were equally thrilled at the idea of adding one more, little bundle of joy into their lineage (and a god, nonetheless!); General Posada, in particular, was constantly bragging about not only being related to _gods_ , but now about having _two_ grandsons, one a soldier, the other a god, to everyone's annoyance.

Marigold was beyond happy at the idea of motherhood, the first thing she did upon going back home was to start preparing the nursery, checking for intricate patterns, designs and toys for the child and, naturally, make the environment 'safer'. The first two months she was happy that despite her state, everyone still treated her like the independent, headstrong young lady she was, not like a piece of fragile glass that would break at the first touch. Unfortunately, this did not apply to _one_ person.

"Hi, baby!" Juan Carlos chimed at the growing embry-baby (Marigold _hated_ when anyone referred to her child as an 'it'), his head resting on Marigold's tummy (it was slightly swelled up, but not very noticeable). "How are you doing? Just seven more months to go and we'll finally meet you!"

Marigold couldn't help but giggle. "Ay, Juan."

"What? I bet she can hear us."

"She?"

"Well, who knows? Doesn't hurt to hope, right?"

"I guess you're right. I don't care if she's a girl or a boy, we'll love her very much."

Juan Carlos smiled, taking her hand. "Of course, _mi amor_."

"Say, Juan, could you bring me some fish?"

Oh, snap. The cravings. She detested fish, but lately she had been asking for it these days.

"Absolutely _not_!"

Marigold groaned in dismay when her father instantly teleported into the room. "Papá!"

"If you eat fish your child will be slow to learn!" Xibalba stated, snapping his fingers and materializing a book titled 'Pregnancy for First Time Mothers'. "This book says you shouldn't eat any fish or seafood, it can make delivery difficult! You should have some _pulque_ instead, it's high in iron and riboflavin." With another snap, he summoned a small jar with a foamy drink.

" _Señor_ , I don't mean to offend you, but aren't you…" Juan Carlos cringed when Xibalba frowned at him. "Exaggerating?"

"Look, boy, I'm not letting my grandson or granddaughter be affected by a fish!"

"Papá, it's just fish. Don't tell me you actually believe in those things." Marigold sighed, shaking her head.

"Come on, my sweet. I just want the best for you and the baby."

"I know, but sometimes you overreact. I've been in bed all day!"

"I don't overreact."

"You nearly killed Camilita for bringing me sushi!"

"It's raw fish!"

" _Señor_ , we've been wanting to… you know…" Juan Carlos gulped. "Visit San Ángel, my family… you know, and-"

"Oh, no! No teleporting!"

"PAPÁ!" Marigold snapped, her temper flaring up out of sudden.

"Toci said it when your mother was pregnant with you!"

"Why must you keep in in here like a prisoner in my own home?!"

Xibalba and Juan Carlos panicked when out of sudden she started to cry. Oh, wonderful. "Sweetie, I-!" Before he could say something, the door burst open and the Candlemaker came in with a basker of flowers.

"Hey there, Marigoldie, I brought you some- Hey, why are you crying?"

"Papá is a meanie!"

The Candlemaker freaked out at her reaction, and floated closer to Xibalba. "Is she okay?"

"Mood swings." Both he and Juan Carlos said simultaneously, staring at the pregnant goddess in dismay. Xibalba grinned in remembrance. "Sweetie, I think I'll know what will cheer you up!" He chimed, snapping his fingers to materialize a chocolate molten cake. Immediately Marigold's tears dried as she caught the smell of her favorite dessert.

"Yay!" One second didn't pass before she took the plate and started devouring it.

"Hey, Xibalba, that's not the only thing I came to do." The Candlemaker said. "We need some help, we need some help with… What was it again? Oh, yeah, making the castle a safer place for the baby-"

"Why didn't you say so? Hurry up!"

As Xibalba walked out of the room, not before kissing his daughter's forehead, the Candlemaker winked at the couple with a snicker, going after the dark god. Grinning, Marigold placed the empty plate on the bedside table and stood up. "Shall we go now, Juan?"

He returned the smile. "Let's go before your dad catches on."

Holding hands, the couple disappeared in a swirl of rose petals and a blur of small bats, reappearing in San Ángel's plaza seconds later, in their human forms. Juan Carlos glanced around to make sure there was no people around… Thankfully, it seemed there wasn't.

"There they are!"

"Oh, no."

Not fifteen seconds passed before the both of them were surrounded by a good number of townspeople, Juan Carlos instinctively pulled his wife and unborn baby closer, soon overwhelmed by the people's quick talking.

"Please, my wife is ill! Help her!"

"We have not been able to conceive any children!"

"How much time I have left to live?"

"Could you give me an autograph?"

"Everyone, listen!" Juan Carlos yelled over the crowd. "I can't just go around granting wishes, I'm not a genie!"

"Okay, all of you, get lost!" Suddenly, General Posada parted through the crowd and stopped in front of his grandson and granddaughter-in-law, turning around to shoo the crowd away. "Leave my grandson and his wife alone if you know what's best for you!" The people started to walk away in disappointment, much to Juan Carlos's relief, but Marigold couldn't help but feel bad for them.

"You know, it wouldn't hurt to help a few people every now and then." She whispered sadly.

"I know, but Quetzalcoatl was very serious when he said 'no abusing, and no interfering with mortal lives'. I don't want to make them angry!"

"Kiddo, it's so nice you come and visit your dear old grandpa!" Posada laughed, pulling Juan Carlos close for an embrace. "And how is my great-grandson doing?"

"How do you know it will be a boy?" Marigold crossed her arms at him, frowning lightly.

"W-Well, just… assuming." Posada had learned better than to make Marigold angry, considering her position as a goddess. "Well, what brings you two around here?"

"Oh, we just came here to take a breath. See, Lord Xibalba…"

"Yeah, yeah, tell me later, right now we should get home, I want to see how my other grandson is doing."

Marigold rolled her eyes internally. Really, no matter how much time passed she still did not like General Posada. When they arrived at the Sánchez household, María was reading a book and Manolo was tuning his guitar, probably to play another song for his upcoming new son or daughter. But as soon as they saw the couple of disguise gods come through the door they left what they were doing and came to greet them.

" _Mijo_! Marigold!" Manolo laughed, pulling them close in an embrace.

"We're so glad to see you!" María added, and pulled back when the baby kicked. "And our baby is too." She laughed, placing a hand on her bump.

"I can't wait to feel my baby's own kicks." Marigold smiled down at _her_ abdomen, still flat but slightly swelled up.

"Believe me, when you do you'll be the happiest woman in the whole world."

"Cristina!" Manolo called out for his daughter. "Guess who's come to-" he hadn't finished the sentence when the young girl had already slid down the stairs and rushed to hug her brother and his wife. "…Visit." It was like she had developed a sixth sense.

"So what brings you here?" María inquired curiously.

"I'm getting away from papá." Marigold sighed. "He's been annoyingly overprotective these months, I know he means well but he doesn't have to exaggerate."

María smiled sympathetically at her. "Tell _me_."

General Posada had the feeling she was talking about him. "Hey, I'm just making sure my grandson will be strong and healthy!"

"How do you even know the baby will be a boy?"

"Oh, I'm sure of it! A strong, bulky man who will be the best soldier in the brigade, just like Joaquín! And my other grandson will be a god! I can imagine the privileges we'll get!"

Marigold and Juan Carlos sighed in dismay. Really, General Posada and his attitude. It would have been better to bear Xibalba's cloying overprotectiveness.

* * *

If one had to define the word 'exxagerate', Zipacna was certain his brother's name would be among the definitions. They spent the whole afternoon preparing the rooms for the baby, eliminating all potential dangers for the child. Xibalba would yell at those who failed at the tasks he gave them, and was impeccably examining the finished work to see if everything was properly adjusted. Protective corners were set on the sharp corners of the furniture; safe zones were being prepared, small fences on stairs and 'dangerous' zones, such as kitchen or bathrooms, drawers properly secured and many other things.

" _Hermanito_ , you're going a little too far." Zipacna sighed, watching as his brother continued with the cradle.

"I don't know what are you talking about." Xibalba said, continuing to paint accommodate the bassinet's cotton candy pink blankies and white pillows.

"Man, we've been going around the castle all day! Give it a break, no?" the Candlemaker retorted with a small whine, rubbing his back. "We're not that young anymore, you know!" the Book of Life flapped its pages in agreement.

"Besides, why pink? What if she has a boy? She'll kill you if that happens and the nursery is all pink." Zipacna said, though he chuckled internally at the idea.

Xibalba rolled his eyes. "I'm saving my baby the bother of telling me she has the feeling her baby is going to be a girl."

"Come on, hermanito! We've put about fifty shades of pink! Knock it off! I'm serious!"

"Please, it's not that-" Xibalba stopped abruptly when he saw something. The curtains of the windows had the wrong color; angry, he yelled at the top of his lungs. "LOPEZ!"

Said servant immediately rushed inside the room with a fearful expression. "W-What is it, My Lord?"

"What's this?" Xibalba hissed, pointing at the curtains.

"The c-curtain, My Lord…"

"I know that, I'm talking about the color!"

"Oh, no, here he goes again." The Candlemaker gulped.

"It's the shade of pink you asked for, Majesty…!"

"No, I asked for French pink, not Persian pink!" Xibalba yelled. Now go fetch the seamstresses before I have your head!"

"Yes, My Lord!" Lopez rushed towards the door, but before he was out he stopped abruptly. "W-Wait, I almost forgot! There's a lady who wants to speak to you."

Xibalba frowned. "Who?"

"She says it's urgent, she's a goddess with dark and blonde hair."

The dark god's eyes widened in surprise and confusion. Aimé? What could she possibly want? It wasn't long before Zipacna spoke.

"Surely you told her to scream, right?!" he growled, rows of sharp teeth snapping.

"I can't do that! Lady La Muerte told us to treat everyone nicely!"

"It's okay, Lopez, I'll handle it." Xibalba finally said with a serious expression, glancing at his brother and the Candlemaker. "I trust you two won't move anything while I'm gone, right?"

"No prob, _hermanito_!" Zipacna stated, gulping at the look his younger sibling was giving them.

"We'll just stay here and try to guess which shades of pink you used!" the Candlemaker grinned.

Rolling his eyes once more, Xibalba slithered out of the room, muttering curses under his breath. He made his way to the throne room, where he found Aimé was taking a look around; odd, she was wearing a dark cloak over her shoulders that concealed most of her body from view, uncharacteristic of her. The Remembered had a bad feeling about her and chose to avoid her most of the time.

"Again you darken my doorway, Aimé?" he hissed when he was within her hearing range.

Aimé jumped at his angry voice, and turned around to see him with frightened, but determined, eyes. " _Cuñadito_ , I didn't come here to fight, I have to talk to you… alone."

"Follow me."

Once they were behind the doors of La Muerte's study, Xibalba locked the door and once more turned to look at his sister-in-law with crossed arms. "What do you want now? If you wan to apologize again, I'm letting you know at once that no amount of words will make me forgive you."

"No, no, it's not about that, it's…" Aimé bit her lip, not knowing what to say next; it felt like she was hiding something from him.. A few minutes passes, irritating Xibalba.

"What?! Out with it already!"

"I'm pregnant!"

Xibalba's eyes widened in surprise, though in reality it was no wonder, after all she had the tendency to sleep with whoever she wanted to get what she wanted. "So what? Why do you come to tell me this? You want me to take pity on you or something? Because it's not going to work!"

"I don't want your pity, Xibalba!"

"Then what the heck do you want from me, _mujer_?!" Xibalba snapped with sharp teeth.

Aimé looked like she was reluctant to speak, but she gathered her courage a few seconds later; when she finally spoke, the words she said made his blood go cold and his heart nearly stop inside his chest.

" **You're the father.** "


	7. The Sentence

His first reaction was to remain frozen in shock and dread, trying to assimilate what he just heard. Him? The father of the child this… woman was carrying? It couldn't be! His second reaction was to get angry. "Why do you insist on messing with my life, _mujer_?!" Xibalba growled, nearly roaring at her. "You think that fabricating that lie is going to make me pity you?!"

"I'm not lying, Xibalba!" Aimé cried. "It's yours!"

"Shut the hell up! I'm not falling for your lie! I don't care who the father of your brat is, but don't come over to me and try to bind me with a fake paternity!"

"No! I'm telling you the truth!"

"Please! I have never touched you!"

"You did! In Aztlan two months ago!"

"What in tarnation-?!"

He froze when he remembered something. That night in Aztlan, he dreamt with La Muerte, but… it had felt so real… No… It couldn't be! Had he…? Had Aimé… Realization dawned on him slowly, that's why 'La Muerte' had felt so different that night! His blood boiled and his vision was turning red as he approached Aimé threateningly, his claws outstretched, his wings bristled and extended and his pupils rotating forward. Aimé stepped back in fright until she was cornered against the wall.

" _Miserable hija de_ …" He wouldn't insult La Muerte's mother, she wasn't to blame for conceiving such a nefarious being. "You planned it all, didn't you?!" In a fit of blind fury he grabbed her by the neck and lifted her off the ground. Aimé choked. "Now I get it! All of that show about being 'regretful' was just to bring my guard down!"

"X-Xibalba, you're hurting m-me…!" Aimé whimpered in terror, trying to release herself from his grip. "I'm pregnant..!"

"That's the only thing that saves you from the beating I would like to give you!"

But no, he was no brute. Reluctantly he released Aimé from his grip, and stepped back, turning his back on her and taking a hand to his temples. "Get out…"

"B-But Xibalba…" Aimé tried to step closer to him, but he abruptly roared at her with sharp teeth and flared out wings.

"BEGONE!"

Aimé was so terrified that she teleported out of the place a few seconds later. What a mother, she didn't even care about her child's wellbeing, just teleporting like that, when that was one of the things a pregnant Goddess shouldn't do. Speaking of which, he better check on Marigold in case she needed anything. Managing to calm himself down for the time being, Xibalba slid out of the study and made his way towards his daughter's room. He ignored the maids and servants as he passed by them.

Meanwhile, Marigold and Juan Carlos had teleported back just in time so she could get back to bed and Juan Carlos pretended he had been reading a book(though he had fallen asleep) just as Xibalba walked through the door. As soon as he saw his beloved daughter on bed, her hands on top of her abdomen, Xibalba smiled fondly. "How are you doing, my sweet?"

"I'm alright, papá." Marigold sighed, looking down at her abdomen with a small smile. "I think the baby's napping."

"Are you sure you don't need anything? I could bring you any of your favorite snacks."

"I wouldn't want to bother you, papi…"

"You and my grandchild are no bother, my sweet. You know I'd do anything for the both of you." Xibalba smiled at his daughter as he slithered closer to bed and sat down at the edge, glancing down at his daughter's belly. "Sweetie… May I…?"

Marigold smiled at her father. "Sure you can, papá. The baby won't move until a few more months, but I don't mind."

Chuckling, Xibalba tenderly brought his hand over to Marigold's abdomen, his fingers gingerly touching her skin; he could already imagine the baby growing in there. He recalled when his Muertita was pregnant… He had been so happy when he saw his baby growing inside his beloved's tummy; his eyes swelled up with tears of both joy and nostalgia.

Marigold giggled. "Papá, are you crying?"

"No, no, sweetie, there's just something in my eye." Xibalba replied gently, blinking his forming tears away. "It's just… Well, I still can't believe you're having a baby, my sweet…"

"Don't worry, papi, it'll be okay. Weren't you saying you wanted a _nieto_ all along?"

"Well, yeah, but… It's also hard for any father to know his baby is going to be a mother."

"Ay, papá…" Marigold contained the urge to tell him she was not a baby anymore, instead offering him a small smile.

"I know, I know, you're not a baby anymore…" there was a bit of sadness in the dark god's voice as he spoke. "But you'll always be _my_ baby."

"I know that, papá. But you should stop worrying all the time."

Xibalba smiled and playfully ruffled his daughter's hair. "Remember how I'd sing to you when you were little?"

"How could I forget? I still remember all those songs."

"Remember your favorite? The one I'd sing to you in stormy nights."

"You said it was mamá's favorite." She saw the look of longing in her father's eyes, and thought for a moment. "Would you sing it to the baby? I think he'll like to hear his _abuelo_ 's voice."

Xibalba's smile altered lightly, though thankfully Marigold didn't seem to notice. "He?"

"I got the feeling he's going to be a boy. Who knows? Maybe I'm right."

Oh, darn… Oh, well, he could always change the colors of the nursery with a snap of his fingers, but now he'd have to see which tones of blue would suit it. Gently, Xibalba lay down next to his daughter and lay his head on top of her abdomen so his grandson would hear him. "Hey there, pequeña. I'm your _abuelo_ , can you hear me?"

"Papá…" Marigold sighed while rolling her eyes with a smile.

"Would you like me to sing you a song? I used to sing it to your mami when she was a baby, like you will be in a few months. You're going to like it, _pequeño_."

 ** _Te amo y mas de lo que puedes imaginar_**

 ** _Te amo y sabras como nunca nadie jamás lo hará_**

 ** _En esta canción, va mi corazón_**

 ** _Amor mas que amor es el nuestro y te lo vuelvo a dar…_**

As he sang, he recalled when he once sang to his little Marigold when she was a newborn baby whenever she was frightened by the thunders in his realm, and as a child when she had a nightmare. He couldn't help but stroke his daughter's abdomen tenderly, greeting his grandchild, though he knew the little one wouldn't start to move until other three months. As the song came to an end, he heard light snoring nearby, and it wasn't coming from Juan Carlos this time. Lifting up, Xibalba glanced at Marigold and found she had fallen asleep with a smile on her face, her wings shifting unconsciously. Xibalba smiled and let out a silent chuckle; it still worked, it seems.

" _Que descanses, mi florecita_." He whispered, pulling up the sheets to blanket Marigold and planting a small kiss on her cheek.

" _Hermanito_ …?" Zipacna peeked his head into the room, and found his niece and his nephew-in-law asleep, in the bed and the couch respectively. Xibalba glanced at him, motioning him to be silent as he stood up from bed and headed out the door, glancing at Marigold one more time before closing it gently.

"What is it?" Xibalba could finally speak out loud when he closed the door.

"Well, Lord Quetzalcóatl and Lord Tezcatlipoca need to talk to you…" Zipacna said.

"How do you…" the dark god narrowed his eyes. "You've been reading my mail, haven't you?"

Zipacna drooped his ears and gulped nervously. "W-Well… I figured t-that you were too busy and… Wait a second, why do they want to talk to you if you haven't done anything wrong?"

"I have the feeling Aimé is behind this…" Xibalba hissed bitterly.

"What did she tell you, now that we're on it?"

"Not here." The younger god hissed. "If you want to know, then you should accompany me if that's your wish."

"If it means I can shove that woman out the door, I have no problem with it."

Rolling his eyes, Xibalba stamped his staff on the ground and disappeared in a burst of green fire, while Zipacna vanished in a swirl of ravens. Both gods appeared seconds later in Aztlan, the throne room, to be more precise. Like they expected, the two rulers of Aztlan were there, sitting on their thrones, with the Candlemaker a few steps away with a nervous expression with the Book of Life tucked in his arm, and a certain pregnant goddess a little further to the right.

"I should have known you'd come and beg for mercy from the Kings." Xibalba hissed at her.

Aimé managed to stand her ground timidly. "I just told them what… happened."

"My Lords, don't tell me you believe that woman!" Zipacna stated, pointing at Aimé.

"Lord Zipacna, this matter is not of your concern." Tezcatlipoca simply said as a reply.

"If it involves my brother, it is!"

"This is between Lord Xibalba and Miss Aimé, so I'll have to ask you to leave." Quetzalcóatl intervened before the two started to bicker again.

"Wha-?! But-!"

"Don't worry, man, I'll catch you up with the details later!" the Candlemaker waved at him, with Book flapping its pages in agreement.

Zipacna muttered something about Tezcatlipoca being bossy and a cat-face as he stomped his way out of the throne room. Xibalba turned back to see his Kings, giving them the correspondent bow, before continuing to speak. "My Lords, I agree with my brother, even if she is pregnant, you can't believe her when she says the child's mine!"

"Miss Aimé got drunk shortly after you left that night." Quetzalcoatl stated. "Afterwards, she left and in her drunkenness mistook the room you were lent with hers."

"And you believe her?!"

"Servants saw her stumbling into your chambers."

"That's all? All the proof is based on some witness accounts?!"

"Lord Xibalba, I understand you're doubt. Indeed, Aimé is known to be deceptive."

"I know I have not been sincere, but I swear, My Lord! I'm speaking the truth this time!" Aimé cried out.

"Do not speak unless you're asked to, Aimé." Tezcatlipoca told her coldly, before turning to Xibalba. "Whatever happened, the true thing is that Aimé is expecting a child. And you're the possible father."

Xibalba snapped. "You can't be serious!"

"Do not fret before time, Xibalba. My brother and I have come to a decision."

"What?"

"Although we cannot yet confirm the paternity of the child, since you're a possibility we've decided that the least you could do is to give Aimé shelter in your castle-"

"WHAT?!" No. Nonononono! He didn't want that _perra_ in his castle! Especially not with who-knows's child! "Oh, no, forgive me, but I'm not providing for that woman and her recent lover's child!"

"Would you allow me to finish?" Quetzalcoatl frowned, glancing at the Candlemaker. "What do the Ancient Rules state for this situations?"

Reluctantly, the Candlemaker opened the book and skipped the pages to the 'Ancient Rules' section, searching for the part they wanted. "If a God and a Goddess procreate out of wedlock, the father-or potential father- of the child is to provide for the mother and her charge until the nine months have passed and the baby is born. If the baby carries the blood of the God, they are to be wedded." He winced when Xibalba glared daggers at him. "If not, the mother is to support for her own child by herself."

"You're so lucky that book is very important, otherwise I'd be already tearing its pages apart!"

Quetzalcoatl snapped. "Lord Xibalba, calm yourself! Instead of acting like a child you should think reasonably. It will only be for nine months, and if you're right and the child is not yours, you have nothing to fear."

The dark god managed to calm himself down (temporally, at least). It was not only his frustration and anger directed at his sister-in-law that bothered him, but he was also worried about how Marigold would react about him getting her aunt pregnant. But he had promised her he would never keep secrets from her again; he'd have to find the right moment to tell her. For now, however, he just grumbled under his breath. "Fine."

* * *

Hours later, Marigold woke up from her nap, and found her father had already left. He probably had pending paperwork in his realm, he had spent hours up here with her. Juan Carlos was still on the couch, tuning on his guitar, but when he saw his wife awakening he smiled. "Hey there, Mari. Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah." Marigold smiled, rubbing her stomach. "It's too bad I won't feel the baby's kicks until the fifth month, I'm dying to feel them."

"Yeah, and I can't wait until the baby can hear us from in there. I've been working on a song for him." Juan Carlos said, standing up from bed and sitting down next to the goddess, though he shifted and tried to accommodate his tail. "Ah, _rayos_ …!"

"Don't worry, you'll get used to it." Marigold giggled as she watched her husband struggle to have his tail still in one place.

Once he managed to calm the tail down, Juan Carlos accommodated in bed once more. "By the way, shouldn't we start thinking about a name for the baby?"

"We don't know if the baby will be a boy or a girl yet…." She thought for a moment. "Though I have the feeling he'll be a boy."

"I can imagine my grandpa bragging. He's always wanted a grandson."

"He has you."

"I mean a grandson who joins the army. 'Strong, confident, and powerful', just like his grandpa."

"I have the feeling he and papá wouldn't get along at all."

"You're lucky, you know. Your father doesn't judge people for their gender, like my grandfather does."

"I guess… Maybe it had something to do with mamá, papá often says she had a nasty temper behind her kind nature, and she always stuck to what she believed was right stubbornly. Makes me wish I met her…"

"So, any names in mind?" Juan Carlos changed the subject when he noticed how Marigold's eyes were moistening a bit.

"Posada junior is out of the question!" Marigold huffed.

"Shouldn't we choose a god-like name? I mean, I don't think Pancho or José are good choices for a godling."

"And papá would never forgive me if a choose a human name." Marigold couldn't help but giggle a bit at the remark. "I wouldn't really mind, but he's rather… picky in that sense."

"Well, how about…" Juan thought for a moment. "Noctur?"

"Noctur?"

"I know, it sucks. I'm not really good at naming gods."

"Don't worry, I'm sure we can ask papá for help later, he's been insisting that he'd like to take part in it."

"I hope he won't want to name the baby like himself…" Juan Carlos muttered.

"Nah, he's not like that."

"Say, Marigold… There's something I'd like to ask you, if you don't mind."

"What is it?"

"Well…" Juan Carlos felt like an idiot asking this he didn't want to open old wounds. "Your mom… How did she die?"

Like he feared, Marigold looked down sadly. "She died when I was born…"

"But does anyone know why? My abuela told me La Muerte had fallen ill, but no one knew why."

"Now that you mention it… Well, Papá did mention it once. Mamá got ill when she was five months pregnant, but not even Toci and Itzamna could find the cause."

"Don't you think it's weird? What woman becomes ill out of nowhere?"

"Who knows? Perhaps she ate something, or maybe she drank something…"

"Didn't your dad try to figure it out."

"He couldn't, it was too painful for him."

"Well, anyway, we shouldn't be thinking about sad things." Juan took his wife's hand and offered her a comforting smile. "Let's keep talking about our future son or daughter."

Marigold returned the smile. "I can't wait…"

"By the way, would you like to hear what I have so far? Maybe you could lend me a hand."

"Sure, I've been wanting to hear you playing for some time."

Smiling, Juan Carlos lifted up his guitar and tuned it a bit, before his fingers flew over the strings in a gentle, lulling tune.

 ** _A la nanita nana_**

 ** _Nanita ella, nanita ella_**

 ** _Mi niño tiene sueño_**

 ** _Bendito sea, bendito sea…_**


	8. The Day Xibaba's Nightmare Came True

Aimé shifted nervously as she was led by Xibalba through the corridors of his castle, and he wasn't too happy about it either. He was cursing under his breath, not bothering Aimé with a single glance. It was annoying enough to have to give explanations to his servants than to have to look at the cause of most of his disgraces concerning his marriage with his late wife La Muerte. Finally they came to a door, on the other side of the castle.

"You'll sleep here." Xibalba said coldly, opening the door and stepping aside to let Aimé go inside. It was a decent, comfortable room; a part of him had wanted to send her to the dungeons to sleep, but he was not that inconsiderate, as much as he hated it Aimé was still pregnant.

" _G-Gracias_ …" Aimé stuttered.

"Don't. It's only as long as you're expecting until I can prove your brat is not mine."

"I did not lie to you, Xibalba! Why can't you believe me?!"

"And you have the cynicism to ask that? You, the Queen of hypocrites?"

"I know I have not been a good person, but I'm trying to change!"

"By snaring me with another's child? What a way to change." Xibalba decided to go straight to the point. "I'm establishing some rules. Stay way from my daughter, stay away from my **wife** 's body and stay away from me. "With those parting words, Xibalba glided away, not looking back at Aimé's uncertain expression. As he got farther and farther away from her, his expression softened and turned into one of dread and worry. Now came the hardest part of all this mess, he had to somehow explain to Marigold what was going on, he didn't want any misunderstandings (Again), and he had promised her no more secrets… He had to think thoroughly on what he would say when he went to see her so not to make her think what wasn't….

"Hola, papi!"

Xibalba froze in place when he heard the last voice he wanted to hear at the moment (not out of dislike, but because Aimé was just moving in and he wasn't ready to tell her what was happening here. Still, he had not the heart to shoo his daughter away. He immediately masked his worry and dread with a joyful smile as he turned around and saw his Marigold and her husband approaching, but overall Marigold flying towards him, and into his embrace.

"Hey, _mi florecita_!" the dark god laughed, pulling her close, before glancing at Juan Carlos and regarding him coldly. "You."

"I know." Juan Carlos sighed in dismay.

"Well, what brings you two down here?"

"Well, Juan Carlos asked me where I grew up and I decided to show him around here!" Marigold smiled at her father. "Besides, I wanted to see you."

"I'm glad you have not forgotten about your dear old dad, my sweet." Xibalba smiled at his child once more. "And since you're here, there's…. something I have to tell you." His mask started to crack as he slipped a dreadful tone.

"Papá, is something wrong?

"Well…"

"Xibalba?"

The dark god froze and it took him a considerable amount of effort not to snap. Marigold and Juan Carlos looked behind Xibalba and found Aimé walking towards them with a look of uncertainty on her face. Aimé stopped in her tracks when she saw her niece. "M-Marigold…"

"Papá, I thought you didn't like my aunt, why is she here? Did you invite her?" Marigold asked her father curiously.

"Sweetie, I…" Xibalba sighed. "I need to talk to you. Alone."

Marigold had a bad feeling about it. "Okay…"

As Xibalba led his daughter away, Juan Carlos glanced at Aimé suspiciously. "What are you doing here? I understand Xibalba doesn't like you."

"It's a long story…" Aimé sighed, rubbing her forearms.

"I don't mean to offend you, but you and Xibalba…? Well, I've heard you sort of tricked him into sleeping with you to separate him from La Muerte."

"I did, and you don't know how much I regret it. She was my only sister and I betrayed her just like that. But it's just…" Aimé's eyes were swelling up with tears. "I've always been in love with Xibalba, but… he never minded me, he always loved La Muerte."

Juan Carlos felt a shiver run down his spine when she said this last sentence. Ever since he met her he had the feeling something was… off with Aimé, he wasn't sure why. She looked so sad and truly regretful, but he felt like all were empty words. Like she didn't truly mean it. If Xibalba said she was the master of liars, then it would be wise to keep an eye on her.

Meanwhile, Xibalba had taken his daughter up to her room, locking it behind him. Marigold had a bad feeling about this. "Papá, will you tell me what is going on?" she asked sitting down on the edge of bed.

"It's very serious, my sweet. I'm not proud of it." Xibalba simply said, with an air of guilt and sorrow to him.

"What did you do now?"

"Remember the night in Aztlan two months ago?" Xibalba inquired, sitting down next to her.

"Yes."

"I went to bed early because I became ill with something."

"Yes, and my aunt Aimé shortly left too because she took too many cups." Marigold nearly giggled at how she had seen her aunt behave, but had the feeling it would not be wise.

"Well, she claims she mistook my room for her own, and she slipped into bed with me…"

Marigold's eyes widened in realization. "What?"

"The point is, a few days ago she came to the castle and claimed she was…" Xibalba dug his claws into the blankets. "She said…"

"She's pregnant?" Marigold asked directly, looking forward.

He closed his eyes in regret. "Yes." He immediately turned on the defensive. "But I'm certain that child is not mine! Aimé is just making another of her attempts to try and force me to be with her!"

"Papá…" Marigold looked up at her father, but much to his surprise he didn't see any anger or disappointment in her. Only some sadness. "It's okay."

"No it's not, Marigold! I didn't mean this to happen!"

"Neither did she. It was an accident, none of you were in your faculties."

"Don't try to defend her, Marigold. Like I said, you don't know her."

Marigold was getting mad now. "Papá, stop it! Stop being so hard on her, would you? I'm not happy either, but it happened, all we can do is cope with it!"

Realizing he was about to yell at his daughter, Xibalba sighed ad rubbed his temples, letting out his contained breath. "I'm sorry, sweetie, it's just…"

"I understand. You think you're betraying mamá's memory…"

"It's much more than that, my sweet. When I married your mother I swore to her on my life that I'd never touch another woman, a vow I nearly broke once when Aimé tricked me into sleeping with her. I have never forgiven myself for it… And now _this_ …!"

Marigold's frown softened up at his words. She couldn't completely condemn him fro feeling this way, he had loved her mother more than anything and it must be hard for him knowing he betrayed the love he had for her. Sure, he hadn't meant nor wanted to do it, but the guilt was still there. "Papi…" She smiled sadly at her father, and placed her hand on his shoulder. "Believe me, I'm sure mamá wouldn't be mad at you. I'm not mad at you. What happened was neither your fault nor my aunt's, you didn't know what you were doing. I'm sure mamá would have understood."

Despite his emotional turmoil, Xibalba smiled down at his daughter and pulled her closer into a hug. His beloved child, how he loved her. She was so understanding, yet there were things she didn't understand at all. Perhaps she was right, anyone would say that since he was a widower it didn't matter if he slept with another woman, his wife was dead, after all. But to him it was a serious matter, if it was with a common woman-perhaps one he didn't know- perhaps he could have let it slip, but he had done it with Aimé of all people. That's what bothered him the most.

"I'm sorry, my dear, I…. I just…. I need a moment."

With those words, Xibalba left the room, not minding Aimé nor Juanoctis as he slithered away, his gaze cast downwards and his heart heavy. Aimé peeked inside and glanced at Marigold, before looking down guiltily. "I guess Xibalba told you…"

"He told me what happened between you." Marigold said gently, shivering uncomfortably.

"I'm so sorry, Marigold, I didn't mean to do that with your father… I guess you won't want to see me either after this…"

"It's okay, _tía_ , you were drunk… I can't condemn you for it at all, it's what I just told papá, but he's very upset."

"I've never seen him like that." Juan Carlos commented. "In fact, I never thought I'd ever see him like that…"

"So, I guess we're going to be mothers…" Aimé tried to lift up the moods, though it was to no avail.

"I guess…" Marigold took her hands to her abdomen, still flat. "Though I don't think papá will get used to it, he's very mad at you."

"I see why."

Juan Carlos somehow didn't like the way Aimé was looking at his wife. Marigold did not see it, but Aimé's eyes were reflecting something… he had the feeling it was not affection of any kind, but he could tell it was something negative. Still, maybe he was just imagining things, though if Xibalba was so wary around her, perhaps he should do so as well.

Meanwhile, Xibalba made his way into his wife's sanctuary, leaning on his staff to keep himself from falling on his knees as he walked down the steps, but when he was in front of La Muerte's body, he couldn't take it anymore and he fell on his knees. The tears were now streaming down his face freely, and contained sobs as he glanced at La Muerte's serene face. It hurt.

"I'm sorry, my love…." He whispered in a broken, defeated voice. He reached out a trembling hand to touch her cheek. "Please, _perdóname_ …"

He couldn't take it anymore, and broke down into tears at the sensation and knowledge of his betrayal. Marigold might say the contrary, but he was certain La Muerte would never forgive him for this. Getting her sister pregnant. When she had always been faithful to him, even during their estrangement she never was with another man not even to get back at him. No, it was not in her nature. Sometimes he wondered if he did the right thing in proposing to her if he was going to hurt her so…

But then he quickly shook that thought of his head. No, he'd never regret marrying La Muerte, it was the best thing he could have ever done.

But it still hurt.

* * *

Roberto was not happy.

Emilio was uncertain, but not explicitly angry.

Regina couldn't believe it when she had heard it.

Most of the other lizards were hoping it was a joke.

Lorenzo… Well, he was Lorenzo.

They had an 'emergency meeting' of sorts in the kitchen, after taking Aimé's luggage to the room assigned to her.

"I can't believe it! There must be a mistake!" Roberto snapped, crossing his arms.

"Lord Xibalba seemed pretty serious to me." Emilio retorted.

"He couldn't have… slept with that woman, could he?" Gael gulped at the idea.

"He's practically a widower, so it doesn't really matter-OW!" Luis yelped when Regina smacked him with her tail. "What was that for?!"

"Repeat that in front of him and you'll be sorry." Regina said sternly. "He takes his marriage very seriously, we know that."

"Don't take me wrong or smack me, but he has a point there." Jorge stated, his fins drooping when the only female in the group gave him a questioning look. "I mean, Lady La Muerte is dead, may she rest in peace, I don't see the problem… Well, it could have been with any other woman but it was precisely with Aimé, but-"

"Knock it off, all of you!" Emilio growled at his fellow lizards, becoming apprehensive. "I do not like this either, but Lord Xibalba said it's only temporary. We should cope along for now, it'll be over in a few months. Until then try to be as polite as you can."

"As if. It's not like that woman is the nicest goddess in the pantheon…" Roberto muttered under his breath.

"E-Excuse me…"

The lizards immediately scattered and left the kitchen, except for Regina, Roberto and Emilio, as Aimé walked into the kitchen, her hands on her abdomen. She could sense not even the servants liked her.

"How can we serve you, milady?" Emilio practically forced a polite smile on his features.

"Actually, I wanted to see if Xibalba was here." Aimé said gently.

"He's not, as you can see." Roberto muttered, before being elbowed lightly by Regina.

"He seemed very upset a while ago, I came to make him some tea."

"It's not necessary, milady. We can do it."

"I know, but I'd like to do something for him to make peace."

Regina was hesitating to let this woman near her cooking utensils, but she didn't see any harm to it. Besides, maybe Lord Xibalba would need some tea after all of this mess.

A few minutes later, as she poured some tea into the cup, Aimé took a vial form her bodice but as she was about to pour it Emilio caught sight of it. "What's that?"

"Oh, it's a sweetener. My own secret recipe." Aimé replied, blushing a bit.

Emilio wasn't certain, but he guessed it wouldn't do bad if it was just a sweetener; he managed to see the light red drops fall unto the tea, before Aimé picked the cup up and walked out of the kitchen with it.

"What was that thing she poured into the cup?" Regina inquired, approaching the male lizard.

"She said it was a sweetener." Emilio replied.

"How do we know she didn't poison it?" Roberto mumbled, before being smacked on the head by Regina.

Meanwhile, Aimé went to look for Xibalba in the upper levels of the castle, but found him just outside one of the doors, closing it behind him as soon as he saw her. "What do you want?" he hissed coldly.

"I was bringing you some tea…" Aimé replied timidly.

"How do I know you didn't poison it?"

"Please, Xibalba, I only want to make peace with you!"

"I you want to have peace don't come near me or this room I don't want you to infect it with your evil. Besides, I'm going to look for Marigold."

"She's in her room with her husband, but before you go I insist you drink this. Regina made it for you, she said you needed to calm down a bit."

Sighing in irritation, Xibalba grabbed the cup from Aimé's hands and drank its contents in one gulp, before handing it back to her. "There. Happy? Now leave me alone." As he walked down the corridor, he didn't give his sister-in-law another glance, failing to see the 'sweet' smile she gave him.

"Very happy."


	9. What The Heck!

_He dreamt he was with Muertita, on their place, under the tree in the forests of Aztlan. He was so happy he wanted to stay like this forever, resting under the tree, with La Muerte snuggled against him in the crook of his arm._

 _"_ _It's a beautiful day, isn't it, Balby?" La Muerte sighed, snuggling against him._

 _"_ _It is, my love." Xibalba replied, planting a kiss on her head and pulling her closer._

 _"_ _I wish we could stay like this forever…"_

 _"_ _We can…" he purred whispering into his wife's ear._

 _"_ _Ay, Balby…" La Muerte giggled, kissing his cheek._

 _Out of sudden, the sky momentarily turned a light shade of pink and there was a small explosion of light._

 _"_ _What was that? Did you see it?"_

 _No reply._

 _"_ _Muertita?"_

 _Again he heard no reply, but he still felt his wife snuggled against him. Xibalba turned his head to see what was wrong with her, but he didn't find La Muerte, but a similar goddess with blonde locks of hair._

 _"_ _ **Hola**_ _Balby."_

 _He didn't mind, and chuckled as if nothing was wrong, wrapping his wing around her and sharing a gentle kiss with her. "Hola,_ _ **Amy**_ _._

Xibalba awoke with a start, his heart almost going up his throat and cold sweat trickling down his face. He looked around, and calmed down when he found himself alone, sighing and rubbing his temples. What the heck just happened? Did he dream with that…? Maybe he was still in shock over the pregnancy news. Feeling his throat dry, Xibalba stood up from bed and donned his night robe, heading out of his chambers and to the palace kitchen. He didn't want to bother Emilio or any of the others right now, they must be asleep, and he didn't want to wake them up just for a glass of water.

Heading over to the refrigerator (humans and their silly inventions, though due to his godly status his refrigerator was much advanced than mortal ones), he opened the door and grabbed the crystal jar of water, then he headed over one of the kitchen shelves to grab a glass of water. Pouring himself some water on the glass, he took a gulp to refresh his throat a bit.

"Hey there…"

He nearly spat the water in his mouth in surprise when he heard Aimé's voice behind him. He turned to see her. "Don't scare me like that!"

"I'm sorry, I was just…" Aimé didn't know what to say. "I came for some water…"

Surprisingly, his annoyance vanished, and he poured more water into the glass, handing it to her. "Here."

" _Gracias_ …" Aimé said, accepting the glass and taking a gulp. "You were thirsty too?"

"Sort of." Xibalba said simply, without any hostility. This surprised the both of them.

"Why didn't you ask one of your servants to bring you water?"

"They're asleep, and unlike you I have considerations with them."

"Why? They just serve you, they're supposed to obey you, nothing more."

"You're wrong. They have been more of a family to me than my father ever was." Xibalba said, frowning lightly. He wanted to snap at her, but it didn't come out. How come he mentioned his father to her?! He better get out of here. "Be careful with that child-" Xibalba froze when those words left his lips, and tried to make his way out of the kitchen, before Aimé spoke again in surprise.

"I thought you didn't care about our baby."

"First, it's not mine. Second, that child is not to blame for having you as a mother." Xibalba growled, before turning into a ball of tar and shooting out of the kitchen and back to his chambers.

* * *

A week later, Marigold decided to invite her father and aunt over for the day. She had bought a few things for her baby, and wanted their opinion since they were going to be both mothers. As always, everyone in the Land of the Remembered was excited with the idea of their princess starting a family of her own. And Juan Carlos did his best to make sure his wife was comfortable, he had her every need attended to, and accompanied her to buy the stuff for their baby.

Despite all the things he was carrying, Juan Carlos managed to open the door to the dining hall for Marigold. "Ay, Juan, you're a gentleman." She giggled.

"No problem." Juan Carlos managed to reply with the paper bag in his teeth, and all the other bags and shopping in his arms, and even in his tail.

"Are you sure you don't want me to help you…?"

"No, no, it's okay. I insist, what matters is that you and the baby are okay."

"I'm not going to break just for helping you with the bags."

"But we don't want you to have a fainting spell again, do we?" Juan grinned.

Just then, a servant came into the dining hall and headed over to the two gods. "Princess, your father and miss Aimé are here."

"Good! Send them in and tell them we'll meet them in the courtyard." Marigold chirped, glancing at Juan Carlos's rather awkward situation. "Juan, you didn't forget you have telepathic powers now, do you?"

"I haven't, but I wouldn't like to lift someone by accident again."

"Don't worry, it's okay. It's just a matter of practice."

Finally, Juan Carlos couldn't with the weight anymore, and fell to the ground under all the bags. Marigold giggled and glanced at the servant. "Lupe, could you help my husband?"

"Of course, princess!" the skeleton took most of the bags off Juan Carlos and placed them aside. "Would you like me to take these things to your room?"

"Most of them, yes, but I'd like to take a bit to my father and my aunt. I'm going to show it to them!"

" _Gracias_ …" Juan Carlos groaned, standing up and rubbing his back. "Owowow…"

"Come on, Juan!" Marigold laughed, grabbing some of the bags-the smaller ones-and running down the hall leading to the courtyard.

"Marigold, wait!" Juan Carlos stood up and went after her. They ran down the hall and into the large garden; though it was not as grandiose as Aztlan's majestic courtyard, the Land of the Remembered's castle courtyard was lively and colorful just like the rest of the realm. Marigold and Juan Carlos stopped in the gazebo, where there were already two familiar figures waiting for them.

"Papi!"

Xibalba smiled at his daughter as she ran into his embrace, and he peppered her face with kisses. "Hey there, my sweet! How are you doing today?"

"I'm good, papi! We just went shopping." Marigold replied, before releasing her father and embracing her aunt. "Tía, how have you been doing?"

"Wonderfully, my dear!" Aimé replied excitedly, hugging her niece back. When they stepped back, Juan Carlos approached them. "Hi, _señor_. Hi, miss Aimé."

"You don't need to be formal. You may call me Aimé." The goddess smiled at him.

Marigold looked down at her aunt's abdomen. "How's your baby, _tía_?"

"Oh, he's doing good! Just napping and floating around, how about yours?"

"He's alright, _gracias a dios_. I can't wait to feel his little kicks! How about we sit down and have some tea?"

As they were going to sit down, Xibalba didn't know what came over him, but he pulled back the chair for Aimé to sit. "Allow me."

Juan Carlos, Marigold and Aimé herself looked at him with confusion and surprise stretched on their faces, but Xibalba either didn't notice or chose to ignore. Either way, Aimé sat down. "Gracias."

"You're welcome." Xibalba simply said, not with annoyance, again surprising Marigold and Juan Carlos. Then he sat down next to his daughter and turned his attention to her. "So, sweetie, have you been taking good care of my grandchild?" he chuckled, taking a hand to his daughter's abdomen once more.

"He's okay, papá, don't worry.

"We bought some things." Juan Carlos said, placing the bags Marigold had left on the ground unto the tea table. He took out a small blue baby bodysuit with little canaries and clouds.

"Aww, it's beautiful!" Aimé giggled.

"Who chose it?" Xibalba inquired, staring at it.

"I did."

"Not bad, boy."

"Xibalba, you don't have to be so hard on your son-in-law. He's a loving husband." Aimé turned to look at the dark god with a small frown.

"What would you know about being married? You never married, you were always fooling around with whoever came into your net." He retorted.

"Papá!" Marigold scolded him lightly.

Xibalba frowned and looked away with crossed arms.

"I think I will go and make some tea." Aimé sighed, standing up from her chair. "Xibalba doesn't want to admit, but he's been growing addicted to my teas."

"Hmph."

As soon as Aimé left, Juan Carlos felt now was a good time to ask. "So, how have you been getting along with Aimé, _señor_?"

"I have to admit, she may be a hypocrite and a viper, but she's a decent one." Xibalba replied, his frown softening. "At least she hasn't tried to sneak into my bed yet."

"Papá, what you did for her a few minutes ago… That was nice on your part." Marigold commented. "Why can't you be like that with her the whole time?"

"Marigold, sweetie, we've talked about this."

"I know, papá, but now that she's pregnant and you're having another child-"

Something came over Xibalba, a feeling of anger that came out of nowhere, and he snapped at Marigold while punching on the table. "Don't ever say that again!" When he saw Marigold's look of surprise, hurt and shock, he realized what he had just done. "I-I'm sorry, _mi florecita_ , but… I've been really tense these days…"

Marigold realized she couldn't completely blame her father for how he was feeling. "It's okay, papá."

"So you've been getting along a bit better with Aimé?" Juan Carlos insisted.

"Sort of…" he admitted. "I also have to admit, the teas she makes are delicious, specially with that sweetener she uses."

"Sweetener?"

Before Xibalba could say anything, Aimé returned with a tray that had four cups filled with warm tea. "Here it is!" she chirped, placing the tray on the table. "Some mint tea, and I added that sweetener you like so much, Xibalba."

"Good." The dark god said, lifting his cup and giving it a sip. A small smile drew on his lips. " _Dulce_."

"If papá likes it you must really know about teas." Marigold giggled.

"I added a bit of it and mint into your tea, Marigold." Aimé handed over one of the cups to her niece. "It'll do good to your baby."

"What do you use in that sweetener, by the way?" Juan Carlos inquired curiously.

"Oh, mostly honey, maple syrup and stevia.

"May I try it?"

"I don't think it's a good idea, you're part bat and it can cause you severe indigestion."

Juan Carlos felt like she didn't want to let him taste it, but he decided to play along for now. "If you say so…" Again, he felt a shiver run down his spine as he saw his wife drinking the tea, and drank from his own cup while watching Aimé and Marigold chat excitedly, drink their tea and take a look at the things they bought. Xibalba would occasionally join in with a comment of his own.

* * *

"You sure seem to like your aunt."

Marigold continued to brush her hair, though she glanced back at her husband with a small smile. "She is a very nice person! I'm glad I met her, I can't understand why papá never introduced me to her."

"He insists that she is not trustworthy, and I think we should listen to him and be careful."

Marigold turned on her chair, placing her brush down while frowning lightly. "Don't start with that again." She scolded him mildly.

"I mean, if your father doesn't like her, it must be for a reason."

"But he's warming up to her. You saw him today."

"He could have been polite."

"Juan, why must you insist of it? My aunt is not like papá makes her sound!" Suddenly Marigold took a hand to her head when her head started to pound.

"Mari?" Juan Carlos stood up from bed and rushed to the boudoir, taking her hands. "What's wrong?"

"My head hurts…" She rubbed the sides of her skull to try and ease the aching, but to no avail.

"You should go to bed."

"Yeah, maybe you're right…" Marigold yelped in surprise when Juan Carlos lifted bridal style, before starting to giggle. "Juan, I can walk over to bed by myself…"

"I know, but I want the baby to be comfortable." Juan Carlos smiled, shifting his wings. "Besides, you should take some rest. The headache should go away in the morning." He placed her on bed gently and pulled up the covers. "Need anything?"

"Well, I'd like a glass of water… I'm a bit thirsty…"

"Don't worry, I'll fetch, you stay here." Juan Carlos headed towards the door, but Marigold called out to him.

"Hey, Juan, you can teleport now, remember?"

"I know, I know." He sighed with an embarrassed smile, and decided to give it a try. Concentrating his energy, he turned into a flock of bats and headed towards the door, but he collided against one of the doors, and fell to the ground back in his normal form. Marigold giggled, and he blushed. "I did it on purpose."

Again, Juan Carlos turned into a flock of bats and made his way down, towards the castle kitchen (sometimes bumping into people or colliding against walls or objects). A few servants were washing the last plates before they'd go home for the day, and Juan finally changed back, panting heavily. Damn it, it was tiring! How could Marigold, Xibalba and the others do it so easily?!

"Is there something you need, my prince?" one of the maids inquired.

"I'd like a glass of water for Marigold, she's having a headache."

"Right away."

As the maid went to fulfill the ask, one of the other maids approached Juan Carlos. "A headache?"

"Yes."

"Did it just come out of sudden?"

"Uh… Yeah."

The maid looked down with worry. Juan Carlos noticed this.

"Is something wrong?

"Well, it's…"

"Clara!" the maid with the glass of water reproached the younger woman mildly. "Don't worry young Juan Carlos like that! Surely Marigold is only having a temporary head ache and she'll be better in the morning."

"I…." Clara looked down. "You're right, Eva. I'm sorry, I just…"

"It's okay, you should go help Lupe in the pantry. Go on."

Juan Carlos wanted to hear what Clara wanted to say, but she had already left with her gaze casted downwards, and Eva handed him the glass of water. "Here you go."

"What was all that about?" he inquired, accepting the glass.

"Forgive her, sometimes she says things she shouldn't. She's worried, because she was one of the maids who tended to Lady La Muerte when she was ill."

That caught his attention. "What?"

"Lord Xibalba forbad us to ever talk about what happened when La Muerte passed away, it was too painful for him."

Juan Carlos wanted to hear more, but he still had a glass of water to take to his wife. But he had the feeling he'd have to talk to Clara soon.


	10. Suspicions

By the time Marigold was four months into her pregnancy, Juan Carlos was certain something _was_ definitely off.

Marigold would often spend time with her aunt, the both of them stating they wanted to make up for lost time. They'd often share a cup of tea and a few laughs, but Juan Carlos found it suspicious that Aimé insisted on _always_ being the one to take the tea to the table, and using that sweetener of hers which he hadn't even tasted. In fact, it seemed that she only wanted Xibalba and Marigold to taste that so-called sweetener. And speaking of Xibalba, he had been acting strangely lately. Not long ago he despised Aimé with every fiber of his being and disliked the idea of being near her, while now he was polite and he might say even friendly with her. It just made no sense, no one could started to like a person they hated so much just out of sudden.

And Marigold was no better. The headaches had intensified, and now she had developed a bit of fever, and she was also getting weaker. It wasn't much, she simply would get some fainting spells every now and then, but her energy was draining for a reason no one could explain. Not even Toci was certain of what was going on, she assumed Marigold just needed to rest a bit. Finally, he decided to do something about it.

The Land of the Cursed was not very pleasant to visit. It mostly consisted of a cavernous landscape, much like the Land of the Forgotten, but rather than shades of grey it was illuminated in tones of red and orange. Rivers of lava flowed through the landscape, where the souls of the condemned would emerge from the magma and let out piercing screams before being dragged down once more. Others were chased around the place by monstrous three-headed dogs (Cerberuses, he once heard Zipacna say).

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" the Candlemaker inquired, looking around nervously. "This is not the bottom floor for nothing, you know…"

"Maybe Zipacna could lend us a hand." Juan Carlos replied. "He doesn't trust Aimé."

"None of us do, but we can't just assume she is doing something to Marigoldie. They've been getting along wonderfully."

"And what about Xibalba? I just can't believe he started liking her out of sudden when he hated her a few months ago."

"I guess _that_ does have sense…"

Juan Carlos knocked the massive doors to his uncle-in-law's castle, shivering when he heard the souls screaming. The castle reminded him of ancient medieval castles, but this one had macabre and grim look to it. Thankfully it wasn't long before the doors opened and a small imp peeked out his head, looking out at the visitor curiously. They usually had no visitors.

"Is your master home?" Juan Carlos inquired.

"Lord Zipacna is… a bit indisposed for the moment, but I can take you to young Camazok if you'd like."

"Anything if we can get away from…" the Candlemaker was staring at Zipacna's 'decorations', a pair of skeletons impaled on stakes staring pleadingly at them. "…those guys are giving me the willies…" the Book of Life shivered and hid behind the wax deity in agreement.

"Please follow me."

The two followed the imp through the halls of the castle, illuminated by torches and decorated by carpets of dragons and skeletons. Imps ran around doing chores such as mopping or dusting things. Still, there was a chaotic flair to it. It was clear Zipacna was not as organized as his younger brother. The imp led them to the library, which was, unlike most of the castle, organized impeccably, though soon they found why. Camazok was flying around placing books in the correct place, probably by genre and alphabetical order.

"Hey, Cam!" Juan Carlos called out for him.

Camazok yelped in surprise and nearly dropped all the books he was carrying, but managed to catch them in time. He flew down and placed them on one of the tables before flying over to the visitors. "Hey, guys!" he grinned.

"Camy, how have you been?" the Candlemaker laughed, patting the bat god's back rather abruptly, nearly knocking him off his feet.

"You know, working while Lord Zipacna takes his nap, but I have nothing to complain about." Camazok flinched at one scream coming from the outside. "Well, _almost_ nothing. What brings you hre, by the way?"

"We were going to talk to Zipacna."

"He should be here in a few minutes, but what is it?"

"It's about Marigold and Xibalba." The Candlemaker stated. "Juanoctis thinks there's something fishy going on with Aimé."

"What?"

"I think we should wait for Zipacna, he has to hear this."

"Hear what?"

The three gods found Zipacna on the doorway, though judging by the bathrobe, puffy slippers and the disheveled feathers on his head he was just waking up. And it didn't seem like he cared if he was not precisely presentable at the moment.

"Could you close the door?" Juan Carlos requested him politely, trying his best not to laugh at how he looked.

Scratching his back, Zipacna stepped forward and closed the door shut with his tail, then looked at Juan Carlos with drowsy eyes.

"Have you noticed something strange ever since Aimé arrived?"

Zipacna thought for a moment. "Well, now that you mention it, my little brother is softening up with her for some reason."

"Maybe he's just being polite." Camazok suggested.

"With her? Kiddo, you don't know that woman. Xibalba couldn't see her picture."

Juan Carlos agreed. "Exactly. How come he's being so nice with her when he hated her not long ago? Don't you think it's weird?"

"I have to agree with Juanoctis on that one." Zipacna stated. Suddenly, a scream from the outside made the Candlemaker and Juan Carlos jump and embrace each other in fright. Zipacna muttered something under his breath and closed the windows with a snap of his fingers. "Damn it, one of these days I'm going to gag those souls!" he shifted his attention back to the other two. "Sorry, you were saying?"

"And Marigold! I'm worried for her and the baby! She was fine until she started to hang out with her!" Juan Carlos continued.

"What's wrong with Marigold?" Camazok asked with worry. He had been so busy he hadn't been able to visit his friends lately, but he did hear something about Marigold getting ill.

"She's been having migraines, she faints out of sudden and she's growing ill. It started when she started having that tea with Aimé."

"You're not saying…?" the Candlemaker connected the dots. "You think that sweetener has something to do with it?"

"Exactly. Don't you think it's suspicious she doesn't want anyone but Xibalba and Marigold to taste it? It's like she's hiding something."

"Are you implying she's…?"

"I'm not sure. I need proof, maybe I'm just confusing things."

"Boy, with that woman there's no thing such as confuse things." The Candlemaker commented.

"What do we do then?" Zipacna said with a growl. "We can't just cross our arms and do nothing!"

"First we gather the facts." Camazok suggested, thinking. "We should talk with people who know something, no matter what it is, any information could be important. Then we gather the facts."

"Who are we going to talk to?" Juan Carlos said. "It's not like we can just ask random people about it."

The Book of Life flapped its pages in front of the four gods, motioning them to come closer before opening up into blank pages. When they came closer, letters appeared on one of the pages, three names. Zipacna read them.

"Emilio and Regina? Clara?"

"Of course!" Juan Carlos remembered the maid who had grown nervous when he went to fetch a glass of water for his wife. "One of the servants told me Clara was one of the maids who tended to La Muerte when she got ill. She seemed concerned about Marigold's symptoms."

"Emilio and Regina could know something..." Zipacna stated. "They're always close to my brother, they could have seen something odd."

"Then it's settled. I'll talk to Clara." Juan Carlos concluded. "Camazok will talk to Emilio and Regina and Zipacna can look for something in the library."

At the word 'library', Zipacna gulped. "Hey, Juan… how about I talk with Aimé? I mean, you know I'm quite the ladies' man, if someone can get information out of a woman, that's me."

Juan Carlos had the feeling he just didn't want to be stuck in the library reading, but he chose not to argue with him. "Okay, in that case Camazok will do the research, you will talk to Aimé and the Candlemaker will talk to Regina and Emilio."

"Meeting adjourned!" Zipacna stated. "Now, if you guys will excuse me, I better get off this clothing." With his, he turned into a flock of crows and flew out of the library.

* * *

Xibalba didn't know why, but these days his feelings for Aimé were… changing.

At first he didn't want her close and told her to stay away, but now his anger and hate was starting to recede. He might even say he was starting to… like her? The dark god shook his head at the thought; he still refused to believe it. He couldn't like this woman who caused him so much trouble with his wife in the past, but then why was he being nicer to her? He just couldn't find it in his heart to treat her like she deserved anymore, and he was starting to worry about the child she was expecting. He still had his doubts that the child was his, but he was starting to not mind about it.

A knock on the door brought him out of his thoughts. "Come in." he said, continuing with his paper work. The door creaked open and Aimé walked in, as always carrying a cup of her famous teas.

"Here, I brought you some tea." She said, placing it on his desk. Her abdomen had grown considerably, though she still would not feel her baby's movements until one more month approximately. "Just like you like it."

"Thank you." He said softly.

"Xibalba… I've been wanting to talk to you about something…"

"What is it?"

"It's something I want to discuss with you…" Aimé looked down at her abdomen and stroked it softly. "It's about our baby."

Xibalba wanted to snap at her that the brat was not his, but it just didn't come out. "What's with your baby?"

" Well… I still haven't thought of a name… and well, I was hoping we could pick a name together…"

"We don't even know if it's a boy or a girl. I think it should wait." Xibalba took a sip from the tea, and licked his lips with a small smile. "By the way, you should show me how you make that sweetener, my dear."

Aimé blushed. "I would, but it's a secret." She felt rather awkward about the conversation. "Well, I see you're busy, so I'll leave you be for now."

As she was about to leave the dark god's study, Xibalba called out for her. "Aimé." He froze when she turned to look at him.

"What is it?" she inquired curiously.

"I…" he didn't know how to say this. "I think we started with the wrong foot. Maybe Marigold was right and I did misjudge you a bit."

Her face brightened. "You mean it?"

"And I was thinking… Well, the women of the Sánchez family are organizing a baby shower for Marigold, and… I thought maybe you'd like to go."

"Of course! I'd never miss it!"

"I'll just finish up a few things and We'll go, okay?"

"Okay!"

Aimé rushed out of the study and, closing the door behind her, giggled with a blush. She was about to run down the hall to get dressed properly when she nearly bumped into a familiar figure. "Z-Zipacna."

"Hello, Aimé." The caiman-headed god greeted her, giving her a small bow. "You look pretty today."

" _G-Gracias_ …" she replied with a bewildered, confused expression. She wasn't used of him being nice with her.

"I see you and my brother have grown… closer."

"Sort of. I'm glad he's finally realizing I mean no harm."

"Yes, I'm certain of it." Zipacna sighed. "I'm actually quite surprised, he is usually very stubborn, but he's apparently settled down for the moment." He grinned at her. "Aren't you using some sort of spell or him or something?" he inquired with a teasing tone.

"Oh, no." Aimé seemingly caught the bait, blushing. "I'm not very good at those. I guess he truly likes my teas. I heard you can win over a man by winning over his stomach."

He chuckled. "Sounds reasonable. Xibalba can be quite picky at times, but I see you managed to tame his stomach."

"I think so…" she giggled. "Excuse me, I'm going to get changed."

"Of course, my dear."

As Aimé walked down the hall, Zipacna shivered. Juan Carlos was right, definitely there was something fishy going on here. Just as Aimé disappeared down the corridor, the Candlemaker teleported next to the caiman god, letting out a sigh of relief. "That wasn't that hard. Man, Regina does have a nasty temper when you provoke her!"

"Did you find out anything?" Zipacna inquired.

"Well, according to Emilio Aimé always insists on bringing Xibalba's meals herself, especially those teas she makes. And Regina said she always uses that famous sweetener."

"Sounds like everything has to do with that sweetener. Perhaps we should take a little sample of it and take it to Itzamna."

"How? Who knows where Aimé keeps it!"

"It has to be somewhere in her room. We should wait until she and Xibalba go to Marigold's baby shower, then we go take a peek in her room and look for the bottle."

The Candlemaker gulped. "Wouldn't that be invasion of privacy?"

"Technically yes, but it's not like anyone will know right? Besides…" Zipacna shivered in delight. "Maybe she was pretty underwear-OW!" he yelped when the Book of Life smacked his nape. "What?!"

* * *

The dining hall was more colorful and lively than usual, decorated in the manner of a baby shower. Blue and lavender paper pom-poms hanging from the ceiling, cake stands with cupcakes adorned with blue meringue and pacifier or baby bottle candy buttons, paperbag flowers, as well as a big letter banner that read 'Baby incoming!'. There was also a large colorful cake with a baby stroller cake toper, decorated cookies and many other baby-related decorations. Marigold was accompanied by female spirits, the closest being the women of the Sánchez family, and they were in the middle of opening gifts. Marigold was just opening one coming from Adelita and Scardelita, and inside found two pairs of booties, one blue with skull patterns, the other pink with flowers.

"Oh, girls! It's beautiful!" Marigold laughed in delight, looking down at the booties as she lifted them.

"I wanted to bring only the blue ones, but Adelita wanted to bring the pink ones." Scardelita explained.

"So we thought we'd bring you both colors." Adelita continued.

"In case you get either gender you won't have to worry about changing color!"

Giggling, Marigold gently placed the booties aside the other gifts, such as a hand-made tummy time toy from a toy maker (whose wife had brought), onesies and washcloths rolled into flowers and made into a flower arrangement by a florist, a nursing cushion and pajamas, caps, sleep gowns and leggings from various other spirits and maids. And there were still many that had to be opened.

Juan Carlos walked into the dining hall and saw all the gifts, treats and decorations. Chuckling in delight, he walked closer to the dining table where everyone was gathered. "Mari!"

Marigold looked up at her husband with a smile. "Hey, Juan! Where were you? You have to see this!"

"Sorry, Marigold, but you know baby showers are not suitable for men." Carmen giggled, winking.

Juan Carlos shook his head with a grin, before glancing around the room in search of a certain maid. He found there among the yet-to-be-opened presents, handing Carmen another one. "Clara, may I have a word with you?"

The maid seemed uncertain, but she nodded after handing the gift box to Carmen. Following Juan Carlos outside the dining room, she didn't say anything as he led her towards the kitchen, empty for the moment.

"Clara, I need to ask you something." Juan Carlos said with a serious expression. "The other day, when I came down for a glass of water you asked me what was wrong with Marigold and you grew worried when I mentioned what she was having. Why?"

"I…" Clara looked down uncertainly. "Lord Xibalba forbad us to-"

"I know that, but he's not here, so don't worry. And it's very important, I need to know. Do Marigold's symptoms have anything to do with La Muerte?"

Finally, the servant relented. "Well… I guess Eva told you I was one of the maids who looked after Lady La Muerte when she grew ill."

"Yes."

"I was there when the first symptoms appeared. It started just like Princes Marigold. La Muerte first developed migraines that came out of nowhere, then it escalated into fainting spells. At first we thought she was just having the first symptoms of pregnancy, she was expecting Marigold at the time, but then she started to grow weak. At first it was nothing, then came the fever, the nausea, eventually she couldn't leave bed anymore." Clara's voice was full of sadness and regret. "Lord Xibalba was very worried. He called for the best doctors and physicians in the realms, even Lady Toci and Lord Itzamna, but not even they could determine what was wrong with her."

"You mean to tell me… Marigold might have caught the same sickness?"

"I'm afraid so…"

"Wait a minute…" Juan Carlos started to think. "When exactly did La Muerte start to fall ill? Did she drink something? Or eat anything that could have caused it?"

"I don't think so, all the food comes from honest farmers who live in the outskirts of the Land of the Remembered, and the same applies for the wines and drinks…"

"Think! It's very important! Marigold could be consuming the same thing that made La Muerte fall ill!"

Clara looked down thoroughly, scanning her brain for anything she could have missed. A bell rang. "I remember something… La Muerte received an anonymous gift. A pack of teas, all the note said that was that it would do good for the baby. La Muerte tasted one pack, and found it so delicious and sweet she thought it wouldn't do bad to drink it."

A package of **tea** …?

"Clara!" Just then, another maid ran into the kitchen. "We need your help! Lord Xibalba and mis Aimé are here, and he brought a lot of gifts, but he won't be able to carry them for long!"

When the two maids left the kitchen in a hurry, Juan Carlos stayed behind, thinking. La Muerte fell ill after drinking that _tea_ , and now that Marigold started having _tea_ with her aunt she started to fall ill?

It couldn't be a coincidence.


	11. Gathering The Facts

Aimé's guest room was located far from Xibalba's bedchambers, on purpose since Xibalba didn't want anything to do with her, though judging by how things were going they wouldn't be surprised if he ended up granting her a room closer to his. The Candlemaker and Zipacna asked Roberto and Gael to make guard outside the room while they looked for 'something suspicious' in Aimé's room, they thought it wouldn't be wise to tell the servants about this.

Zipacna insisted on looking inside the drawers and the wardrobe, making the Candlemaker wonder if he wasn't looking for new additions to his collection. The Book of Life was floating nearby, flapping its pages anxiously, as if nervous. Meanwhile, as soon as Zipacna found the drawers with the underwear, he blushed and his feathers bristled in delight. He would have started drooling if Book hadn't smacked the back of his head to snap him out of it. Rubbing the back of his head, Zipacna continued to look through the underwear (while doing his best to control his hormones), the least thing he needed right now was getting an erection.

"There's nothing here." The Candlemaker finally concluded, closing the doors of the wardrobe, not before taking a look and making sure everything was as it had been.

"Heck, this woman does have a knack for hiding things." Zipacna commented, finally closing the drawers. "We could look around all day and we won't find anything!"

Roberto peeked his head in. "What exactly are you guys looking for?"

"I don't know! A bottle, a small jar, a vial, anything that could contain a liquid!"

" You think she'd put something she wants to keep a secret in a place where it could be found easily?" Roberto entered the room with a crossed look. "Think! She doesn't seem that naïve! Perhaps she has a secret compartment, there are many in this castle's rooms!"

"Maybe he's right." The Candlemaker said. "I mean, we know Aimé is no fool, she knows how to adapt. Just look at how she's doing right now!"

"But here? Where could we look?"

Roberto thought for a moment, before heading over to the bed. He recalled something about this bed… it had something to do with the bedpost. "Take a look at this, I think the bedpost has a secret stash. That could be the place where she keeps it."

Zipacna and the Candlemaker approached the bed posts and started to look for anything that looked suspicious, when suddenly the Candlemaker took notice that the top of the one close to the frame seemed to be unsecured. Curious, he grabbed it and, much to his surprise, he could remove it like a lid.

"Guys, I found it!" the wax deity put the lid aside, and found there was a small compartment inside, but his hand was too thick to slid in. "Huh, Robbie, could you get your hand in there? I don't think mine will fit."

Roberto approached and slid his hand into the hollowed bedpost, pulling up the stash. Inside, there was a pink crystal bottle with the shape of a heart.

Zipacna gently grabbed it and examined the bottle closely. "Judging by its shape, it's not that hard to guess what this thing is."

"We need to know what kind it is, there are many love potions, some are more potent than others." The Candlemaker stated. "And we can't take the bottle just like that, when Aimé comes to get more she'll realize it's missing."

"But if we leave it here she'll continue to use it on my brother!"

"Wouldn't it be easier if you poured what's left of it on another vial and put a liquid that looks similar in the original bottle? That way she won't suspect anything."

Zipacna stared at the bottle thoughtfully. "Sounds good."

But they better hurry before Aimé came back, she was capable of demanding him for sexual harassment.

* * *

Camazok spent the entire morning reading books about potions and spells, trying to find something that matched Marigold's symptoms, but up to now he had no luck. Without the poison's name or one of its ingredients there was no way he could find it. He had written on a paper scroll the ones that had the closest symptoms to Marigold's, and when the others came back they could cross them out. He had also called for Itzamna, that old god would be of great help. He should arrive on any minute, now…

There was a knock on the door. "Camazok, Lord Itzamna is here."

"Good, let him in!" Camazok replied, grabbing a new book from the pile and taking a look at its contents.

The imp opened the door to allow the elder god to go into the library. Itzamna nodded his head at the bat god. "Evening, Camazok."

Camazok left what he was doing to give him a small bow with the head. "Lord Itzamna, thank you for coming."

"I read in your letter that there was something urgent you, Juan Carlos and Lord Zipacna wanted to ask me."

"Right now it's only a suspicion, but Juan Carlos has the suspicion Marigold's recent symptoms are no causality."

"What do you mean with that?"

"Well, it started when Aimé started to have tea with her." Camazok stated, placing his book down. "He and the others went to gather some information about it, they should be here at any minute now."

Camazok wasn't done talking when out of sudden a flash of light overcame the room, and a few seconds later Juan Carlos had teleported into the library. "Heck, the others should make a manual about teleporting or something…"

"Ah, Juanoctis. Good timing that you join us." Itzamna was staring at Juan Carlos a bit indifferently.

"Oh!" Juan Carlos blushed deeply when he realized the old god had heard him. "I'm sorry, I…"

"Anyway, Camazok has told me you have some… suspicions regarding your wife's condition."

"Did you find anything, by the way?" Camazok inquired.

"I spoke to one of the maids who tended to La Muerte when she grew ill. She said that Marigold's having the same symptoms as her, and it all started with a package of _tea_ that was sent to her anonymously." He glanced at Itzamna. "She also said not even you could tell what was wrong with her."

Itzamna looked down sadly. "Indeed. When La Muerte's illness was so rare that neither I nor my wife could come to a diagnostic, Xibalba has never forgiven me for that, even though he has never showed it. That is why he has not called me to check on Marigold, he doesn't trust my judgment anymore, he probably believes I won't be able to help her either." He frowned in thought. "It started with tea, you say?"

Juan Carlos nodded. "She said La Muerte received a package of a tea as a gift, without a remittent. Clara said that as soon as she started drinking it, the symptoms started."

"What kind of tea makes someone fall ill…?" Camazok wondered out loud, before starting to look through yet another book.

"Did you get a sample of that tea?" Itzamna asked.

"No. Clara said La Muerte drank all of it, there was not a single package left."

"I have never heard of such a brewage killing just like that, unless…" No, it couldn't be possible.

"Unless what?"

"Unless it is poisoned."

Juan Carlos's eyes opened wide like plates and his pupils shrunk. Camazok lifted his gaze form the new book with a bewildered expression and lifted ears. "Poisoned?" he couldn't believe what he was hearing. "You mean to say someone poisoned La Muerte…"

"No. It is only an assumption, I cannot assure it without proof." Itzamna stroked his beard thoughtfully. "If he wad a sample of that tea maybe I could have found anything in it, but Juanoctis says there's none left… And without a name either it doesn't help."

"You mean to say that Aimé is poisoning Marigold and Xibalba?" Juan Carlos inquired.

"Not Xibalba. That can be for certain, she would never harm him of all people."

"Then she is giving him a different thing?"

"A love potion!" Out of sudden and in another flash of light Zipacna and the Candlemaker teleported into the library, the Candlemaker holding a small vial with the reddish liquid in his hand. "She has been using a love potion on him! That's why he's been changing his behavior around her!"

"I knew she was up to something!" Zipacna growled. "The fact that she's a woman is the only thing that saves her from getting a good breathing!"

Juan Carlos thought for a moment. "It does make sense… Xibalba's been getting nicer with her after he hated her guts not too long ago."

Itzamna held out his hand for the vial. "Let me see." When the Candlemaker handed him the small vial, he uncorked it and took a sniff, wrinkling his nose in distaste. "Indeed, this is a love potion, but it doesn't smell like any I've ever smelled before."

"Can you tell what it contains?"

Itzamna took more sniffs to identify the ingredients. "yellow roots of gander goose… menstrual blood, snake fangs, siren scales… and a bit of wolfsbane…"

Camazok immediately started to look through the pages of the book he was currently reading, skipping over to love potions, until he found the one with those ingredients.

 _The Aphrodysium is one of the most powerful love potions ever created by gods, brewed by Aphrodite herself during the time of the Greek pantheon. To attract the desired partner it must be daily given to him or her in a drink during a year, once it is complete the desired partner will be permanently under the effects of the Aphrodysium._

"Does it say anything about an antidote?" Zipacna inquired urgently.

Camazok continued to read.

 _The antidote to Aphrodysium consists of one single dose of the potion; however, additional ingredients must be added. Black cat hair, bat wings and mule urine, then it must be given to the afflicted person. If the antidote was prepared properly, the person affected by the potion should vomit a black liquid, the potion he or she consumed._

"Mule urine…?" Juan Carlos's face was all green, and it took him every bit of effort not to throw up there and then.

"If you knew what other ingredients they used to put in potions back in the day…" the Candlemaker chuckled.

Zipacna glanced at Itzamna. "If we give you what we have, how much time do you think it would take you to make the antidote?"

"If I can get all the ingredients right away, about an hour. I'll let you know when it's ready." Then he was gone in a swirl of autumn leaves.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Camazok stated, closing the book. "We know what Aimé has been giving to Lord Xibalba, but we don't know what kind of poison she's been using on Marigold! What are we going to do about _that_?"

"For now, we make sure she doesn't drink anymore of that tea." Juan Carlos said. "And we talk with Xibalba, we need to let him know what's going on."

"Leave that to me, kiddo." Zipacna said. "He's more likely to listen to me and the Candlemaker than you, no offense."

"None taken. I think I should be the one who talks to Marigold."

"I don't think it would be wise to tell her about this just yet." The Candlemaker stated. "She has grown attached to Aimé, if you just come out of nowhere and tell her 'Hey, Mari, guess what? Your aunt is poisoning you and giving your father a love potion' she'll think you're nuts!"

"I agree with the Candlemaker on that one, Juan." Camazok added. "We should make first make sure she doesn't drink anymore of that tea while we gather more proof."

Although reluctant, Juan Carlos had to admit that they had a point there. The top priority was talking with Xibalba, he needed to know what was going on.

* * *

It took Marigold about an hour to open all of her father's gifts, but she enjoyed every second of it. Baby clothing, toys, decorations for the nursery and even a baby basket. A few were her own when she was a baby, she could tell it meant very much to him. She was glad to see her father getting along much better with her aunt, she might even say he was developing feelings for her, no matter how many times he denied it. She, and everyone present in the room, were caught by surprise when one of the gifts didn't have her name on it, but Aimé's.

"F-For me?" Aimé couldn't believe it either.

Xibalba shrugged. "Well, since you're going to have a child too, I guess it's only fair."

Aimé ripped the colorful paper and lifted the lid of the box, gasping when she found a small blue onesie with white skulls and lavender trimming. "Ay, Balby, it's beautiful."

Marigold glanced at her father nervously when her aunt referred to him by the childhood nickname her mother used to call him, but it seemed Xibalba didn't mind. "I'm glad you liked it."

"I see you are getting _much_ better along." Marigold giggled.

"Don't get your hopes up yet, sweetie." Xibalba chuckled.

"Have you seen Juan Carlos, by the way?"

"The last time I saw him, he said he was going over to visit Camazok. He was going to tell you, but he thought the Land of the Cursed wouldn't be good for you." Xibalba huffed. "At least he does something right for once."

"Leave the poor boy alone, would you?" Aimé sighed. "He's already has it tough with being a first-time father. _You_ should know it of all people."

Before Xibalba could retort, the Candlemaker zipped into the room, panting and with an alarmed look on his face. "Xibalba, I need your help with something!"

"What is it?"

"It's urgent! I'll explain you on the way!"

"Don't worry, papá, we'll show you the other gifts later." Marigold told him, placing her hands on her bump. "Besides, we're not going anywhere."

Although reluctant, Xibalba stood up and followed the Candlemaker swiftly out of the dining hall and through the halls of the castle. "Mind to tell me what's going on now?"

The Candlemaker turned to him with an apologetic expression. "You're going to get angry for this, man, but it's for your own good."

"What the heck-?" Xibalba was caught off guard when out of sudden a hand from behind covered his mouth and another pinned his arms behind his back. He soon recognized Zipacna's smell, and let out muffled growls and curses as he struggled to get free.

"Hermanito, we have to discuss something with you." Zipacna whispered, wrapping his wings around his brother. "But no here, _she_ could hear us."

Xibalba stopped his thrashing momentarily when he heard the word 'she' pronounced in such a tone, and was about to inquire what he was talking about when the Candlemaker teleported the three of them to the Cave of Souls, the only place where they wouldn't be eavesdropped on. As soon as Zipacna released him Xibalba stepped away and glared daggers at the other two gods. "What in tarnation is going on?!"

"Xibalba, we have to tell you something about Aimé." The Candlemaker said with a tone of urgency.

"What's wrong with Aimé?!"

"Nothings wrong with her, physically at least." Zipacna muttered with crossed arms. "I can't say the same for her mental faculties.

"Go straight to the point, would you?!"

"She's poisoning your daughter!"

Silence. Xibalba stared at his brother and the Candlemaker with bewilderment, before growing angry once more. "What are you talking about?" he hissed.

"Marigold was perfectly healthy before she came!" Zipacna snapped. "Don't tell me you haven't noticed! She has the same symptoms as La Muerte!" he regretted his harshness when he noticed his younger brother flinching at the reminder. "And it all started when she started to have tea with Aimé!"

Xibalba stepped back. "What are you…?"

"And your attitude! It's driving us nuts! What happened to you, Xibalba?" the Candlemaker joined in. "Four months ago you didn't even want to see her picture, and now look at you, man! You even give her presents!"

"It was just courtesy." Xibalba growled softly, crossing his arms and looking away with an uncertain frown.

"Come on, Xibalba! You would have never changed just like that! She's using a love potion on you!"

Again, Xibalba turned to see the other two gods in bewilderment and shock. This time, however, he did not grow angry, and there was actually a glint of hope in his eyes. "Que…?" his uncertainty returned. "How can I be sure you are speaking the truth?"

"You don't trust me?" Zipacna gave him a hurt expression. "You would trust a woman who nearly ruined your marriage over your flesh and blood?"

"I'm not saying that! All I'm saying is that you could be misunderstanding things!"

"As a matter of fact, we do have a bit of proof." The Candlemaker said, and the Book of Life flew closer, opening pages until it had reached Xibalba's Story. "Here. Take a look at your Story, you know Book _never_ lies."

Xibalba approached the Book of Life and started to read the latest pages, starting from the page that read that Aimé had moved into his castle. As he continued to read, his eyes widened in shock and disbelief, until he could not bear it anymore and he closed the Book of Life shut, making it fly behind the Candlemaker. He couldn't believe it… Though in reality, a part of him wasn't surprised that Aimé would resort to such a low trick, and relieved that he wasn't falling in love with her. But to poison her own niece, and now that she was going to bear a child…

Sighing, Xibalba turned to look at his friends once again. "So, what now?"

"Itzamna is already working on the antidote." The Candlemaker said. "Once you take it, you'll be back to your Aimé-hating self."

The dark god clenched his fists. "I'm going to kill that woman." He hissed, his teeth growing sharp. "Trying to seduce me is one thing, but trying to kill my daughter, her own niece, and now that she's pregnant…?! I'll kill her!" He was about to storm out of the Cave of Souls when Zipacna stopped him.

"Hey, hey, wait a minute!" he yelled. "You can't just go and accuse Aimé of that! She'll know her cover is blown, and you know that woman is capable of anything to get what she wants!"

"And Marigold has grown attached to her!" the Candlemaker continued. "She'll probably think you're making it up because she knows how you hate her! And we don't even know what poison Aimé is using!"

"So we just stand by and watch as that bitch kills my daughter slowly?!"

"First you have to take that antidote, then we'll figure out what to do next!" Zipacna pushed him away from the entrance once more. "Try to calm down!"

Xibalba was about to retort when suddenly an owl emerged from one of the waterfalls with a vial in its talon, and descended upon the three gods, dropping the vial on top of the Book of Life before flying back into the waterfall. The Book of Life carefully floated down towards Xibalba so he could grab the vial; it was filled with a purplish liquid.

"That was quick." The Candlemaker commented.

"Is that the… antidote?" Xibalba inquired, taking the vial and examining the liquid.

"Eyup." Zipacna nodded. "Just drink it and you should throw out all the filth Aimé put in you."

"What is it made of, by the way?"

The Candlemaker and Zipacna glanced at each other nervously, before glancing back at him. "Believe me, you don't want to know."

Oh, well, what did he have to lose? Xibalba removed the cork of the bottle and, reluctantly, closed his eyes shut as he drank its contents with one gulp. A horrible bitter taste overcame him, and then came the burning sensation in his throat. His stomach churned, and his blood went cold like poison, the dark god had to support himself with the Book of Life to avoid collapsing. His feathers bristled and were trembling with disgust, and then he felt the contents of his stomach coming up his throat. The Candlemaker and Zipacna stepped back when Xibalba started to vomit a black liquid unto the stone floor. The strange substance was bubbling, almost like the tar that made up Xibalba's body, before it dried up, leaving a black spot on the floor.

Xibalba was sweating as he came back to his senses, rubbing his temples to try and soothe his pounding headache.

"How do you feel, _hermanito_?" Zipacna asked.

It took him a while to answer. Xibalba realized that all 'affection' he had developed over the months for Aimé had vanished, and felt nothing but hate and spite for her once more. What a relief. "That accursed woman is so going to pay for this." He growled with newfound hostility.

The Candlemaker laughed. "He's back!"

"Okay, could you tell me now what are we going to do about my daughter?!" Xibalba snapped. "Give me one good reason not to storm into the dining hall and drag her out by the hairs!"

"Hey, Xibalba, maybe the best would be that for now, you act as if you didn't know anything and you were still under the effects of the potion."

"WHAT?!"

"We don't know what she may be capable of if she is found out! She is capable of hurting your daughter directly! Only until we can find an antidote for Marigold!"

Xibalba muttered something under his breath, but he knew they were right. He knew Aimé was capable of _anything_ to get what she wanted and to whoever stood in her way; but this time he had to worry not only about his daughter, but for his grandchild as well. If it had to be this way, so be it.

"Very well."


	12. Conspirating

The trio teleported back to the Land of the Remembered before anyone could notice they had left at all. Xibalba was doing his best to calm himself down, preparing for enduring Aimé's company for the rest of the evening. It had taken him a while, but finally he did. They were still in the dining hall, chatting, but thankfully they were not having tea. As soon as they stepped in, Aimé smiled at Xibalba. "What took you guys so long?"

Xibalba felt a shiver of anger run down his spine, but he contained it and technically forced a small smile on his lips. "Nothing grave, thankfully. Just a little problem in the kitchen."

"Anyway, papá, auntie Aimé was just about to go make some tea."

Oh, no! "Huh, sweetie, I don't think so much tea will do good for the baby. I mean, that book I read said tea makes children dimwitted." He hoped Aimé wouldn't suspect anything.

"I guess you're right." Thankfully, Aimé agreed.

"And besides, Amy, I wanted to have a little talk with you."

Hope lit in the goddess's eyes as she stood up from the chair. "Sure."

Xibalba didn't like the idea, but he held out his hand offering it to her. If he was going to keep this ruse up, then he should try and make it as realistic as possible. " _Señorita_."

Aimé blushed. "Gracias, milord."

As Xibalba led Aimé away, Marigold kept staring at them, giggling a bit. "I think papá is warming up to auntie Aimé rather quickly."

The Candlemaker and Zipacna glanced at one another nervously, before turning back to Marigold. "Who knew? I never thought my little brother would ever grow accustomed to that woman."

" I'm glad he's getting along with her better, considering she's… well, you know, pregnant and all of that."

"By the way, how is your baby doing?" Zipacna chirped as he leaned his head closer to his niece's baby bump, twitching his ear, hoping to hear something from the inside.

"Oh, he's fine, thank heaven." Marigold said, looking down at her abdomen, smiling. "Just one month to go and I'll be able to feel his kicks!"

Juan Carlos waited until Xibalba had led Aimé out of the dining hall-thankfully the dark god had been snapped out of the potion's effect-to go in. It would be better if Aimé wasn't present when he talked with his wife. He turned into a flock of bats and teleported towards the edge of the table she was sitting in, and clumsily landed in a few steps away from her. Marigold giggled, before she started to cough, having to take her hand to her mouth. Juan Carlos immediately stood up and rushed to her side. "Mari, are you alright?"

"I'm okay, I only have a dry throat, that's all…" Marigold replied, trying to sound calm but she started to cough once again.

"Sobrina, you should go to bed." Zipacna stated. "If something happens to you while Xibalba is absent he'll kill me."

"Actually, he'd probably kill Juanoctis." The Candlemaker added. "You know, he doesn't like him one bit."

Juan Carlos gulped. "Well, that makes me feel better."

"I guess you are right about that." Marigold sighed in dismay. " Maybe it'll be best that I go have some rest." She was about to stand up when Juan Carlos stopped her.

"Oh, no, Mari. You're too weak to walk, allow me." Juan Carlos said, picking Marigold up bridal style, earning a fit of giggles.

"Ay, Juan…"

"Well, Marigoldie, we'll take all your…" the Candlemaker glanced at all the gifts still in the room, most of them coming from Xibalba. "… stuff to the nursery, okay?"

"Okay, guys!" Marigold replied back as Juan Carlos took her away, to their bedroom. She managed to hear her uncle protesting over having to carry so many things. A few minutes later, Juan Carlos entered the bedroom, and gently placed Marigold on bed.

"Is there anything you need? Any tea or any food you'd like? I mean now that your father is distracted you may enjoy it without him popping out of nowhere and saying it's not good for the baby."

"Don't be so hard on papá. He just wants the baby to be healthy." Marigold thought for a moment. "But I have had a craving for a cheeseburger and fries for a while.

Thinking it was a perfect chance to practice his new magic, Juan Carlos let out a deep breath and concentrated, clearly thinking on what he wanted, and concentrated the required energy as he snapped his fingers. He managed to catch a plate with the requested cheeseburger and fries, with no apparent side effects. "Thank heaven!"

Marigold giggled. "See? Practice?" she accepted the plate and stared down at the gold fries and the big burger. She took a fry into her mouth, and there was a party of flavor in her mouth. "It's delicious!"

"It would be great if everyone could do that." Juan Carlos sighed, sitting down next to her. "I bet mamá would be more than happy with it, sometimes she's overwhelmed with the chores." Juan Carlos figured now was a good time to talk with his wife. "Say, Marigold… I've been noticing you and your aunt have really grown closer."

"Oh, yeah. Makes me wish I had met her sooner." Marigold said, taking a bite from her cheeseburger.

"Curious. How have you been feeling lately?"

"Well, I haven't fainted lately, but the migraines have…" out of sudden Marigold took her hand to her forehead and rubbed her temples as her head started to ache once again. "Owowow…"

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, it's fine, I'm only…"

"Say… When did this start? I mean, your fainting spells and migraines."

"About four months ago."

"Just when Aimé came into our lives."

Marigold glanced at Juan Carlos suspiciously. "What are you implying?"

"Nothing at all! I just think it's just too much of a coincidence, don't you think?" Juan Carlos did his best not to make her upset.

"It started when I was pregnant, it could be only symptoms of the pregnancy."

"Maybe, but… You do have to admit that maybe it's not such a good idea to drink so much tea. Who knows? Maybe your father is right and it could go bad for the baby."

" _Tía_ Aimé said the tea was to make the baby stronger."

"And that sweetener she uses? Why doesn't she want to say what it contains?"

"I think you're having wrong ideas about my aunt." Marigold crossed her arms. "Are you implying she is behind this?"

Realizing it was no use to deny it any longer, Juan Carlos sighed. "Sort of." He wrapped himself in his wings and his tail in case she yelled at him.

"Juan, not again!"

"All I'm saying is that it's very suspicious!"

"I can't believe you think my aunt would hurt me!"

"There's no guarantee, I have no proof of what I'm saying, I know. I might as well be imagining things, it's just…" Juan Carlos sighed. "I'm worried about you…" he sat down on bed and placed his hand on the baby bump. "And the baby."

Her frown softened at his words. "Ay, Juan. It'll be okay, nothing is going to happen. Surely I'll be back to normal in a few more months."

"I sure hope so, Mari. I hope so."

Just then, there was a knock on the door. A maid walked inside, holding a cup of tea. "Princess, sorry if I interrupt you, but your aunt sent you this cup of tea."

Juan Carlos gulped, and intervened before the maid could hand the cup over to his wife. "Wait, I'll handle it."

Marigold rolled her eyes. "Juan, you're starting to sound like papá!"

Juan Carlos quickly poured a bit of the tea into a small glass bottle, before tucking it into his shirt and turning around, grinning nervously. "What? Can't a husband take care of his wife?" He handed over the tea to Marigold.

She had the feeling he was up to something, but nevertheless she accepted the cup of tea and started taking sips from it. She smiled. "I still wonder what my auntie puts in this sweetener."

"Me too…" Juan Carlos spoke through grit teeth. "Would you excuse me a moment? I need to talk with Juanita."

The maid was surprised when Juan Carlos grabbed her hand and led her out of the room, closing the door gently behind him. Once he was certain Marigold wouldn't hear them, Juan Carlos sighed in dismay and kneeled down to talk with her. "Listen, Juanita, could you do me a favor?"

" _Por supuesto, joven_."

"Don't let Marigold drink anymore of that tea. If Aimé tells you to bring her tea, replace it with normal tea, or when she brings it herself try to prevent her from giving it to Marigold."

"S-Sure, but why?"

"I can't tell you, but please, tell everyone about it. Don't let my wife drink that tea."

Although hesitant, Juanita nodded. "Okay, _joven_. I'll tell all the others about your request."

"Oh, and another thing. Don't let Marigold notice, she'll probably kill me if she finds out." Sighing yet again, Juan Carlos then clumsily flew down the hall; he had to find Zipacna and the Candlemaker. They mentioned they'd be in the nursery.

Meanwhile, Xibalba had taken Aimé out for a walk in the courtyard to distract her. Damn it, he couldn't believe he was taking this woman through his wife's beloved garden, but it was for a good cause. He tried his best to keep his composure and act like he had been acting lately, but it was difficult.

"So, Xibalba…" Aimé spoke after a while. "…Thanks for the gift."

"It was nothing, really." Xibalba said curtly, though adding a touch of tenderness. "I wouldn't have been fair if I only gave things to Marigold when you're also expecting; she would have become mad at me. She really has become attached to you."

"I still can't believe she didn't mind what… happened between you and me."

"My daughter is just like her mother. She is very comprehensive and forgiving… Anyway, we shouldn't talk about it anymore."

"I guess you're right."

They came to the fountain, and Aimé sat down on the edge to rest her feet. Xibalba sat down next to her, sighing. The both of them remained silent for a few minutes, before Xibalba decided to break the silence. "So… Four months now, huh?"

Aimé blushed. "I know, it's been rather fast. I can't wait to meet my baby."

He couldn't believe what he was going to say. "You mean _our_ baby." He froze when Aimé looked at him in surprise.

"Our baby?" There was hope in her voice as she spoke.

"I might as well get used to the idea. Denying it won't change the fact that it _could_ be mine." He made a mental note to wash his mouth with soap once this was over.

"I'm glad you are warming up to us."

"Well…" Xibalba tried to think of another thing to say. "I have been thinking… Maybe we should start working on the baby's nursery."

Aimé squealed in delight and she embraced the dark god tightly. Xibalba was caught off guard, but he contained the urge to push her away and wrap an arm around her shoulders to pull her closer. The goddess realized what she had just done and pulled away from him in embarrassment. "I'm sorry, I-!"

"No, no, don't worry about it." Xibalba lied, though he was dying to snap at her for daring to do that. "I guess it's time to put up the past behind us. Maybe that's what La Muerte would have wanted." Definitely, he'd wash his mouth with soap.

"Ay, Balby!" Aimé embraced him, this time without fear of being rejected.

Xibalba had enough for one day. "Wait, Aimé… I…" he shifted away, sighing and standing up. "I need time… It's been a long time ever since I… Ever since…"

She understood. "You still love my sister. I understand, but don't you think she would have wanted you to move on?

"Maybe…" without saying anything else, Xibalba walked down the path that led back into the castle. When he was certain Aimé could not see nor hear him, he shivered in disgust and rubbed his forearms, sticking out his tongue. "I'm so going to wash my tongue when this is all over!" Turning into a blob of ink he teleported his way through the halls and towards the nursery, surely he'd find his brother and the Candlemaker there. He found Juan Carlos just reaching forward to the doors, and materialized back into normal form to land in front of him.

" _S-Señor_ , how did everything go with Aimé?" Juan Carlos inquired.

"Unfortunately, good." Xibalba grumbled with crossed arms and a deep frown.

"I take it they snapped you out of the love potion already?"

"What do you think, boy?"

"Anyway, I got some of the-"

Xibalba panicked and quickly covered Juan Carlos's mouth; looking around in alarm, before turning to him with a small glare. "Not out here, boy! Walls have ears!" he dragged Juan Carlos inside the nursery, closing the door shut behind him. Indeed, both Zipacna and the Candlemaker were accommodating the gifts and new baby stuff in the now blue-colored nursery, though mostly it was the Candlemaker doing most of the work.

"Man, give me a hand, would you?" he protested, then motioned to the Book of Life, which was barely managing to keep itself afloat with all the new blankets and toys that were yet to be placed down. "I don't think Book can bear all of this weight!"

Zipacna lifted his gaze from his work with the folded paper. "Hey, I'm making origami to decorate!"

Xibalba muttered something under his breath and coughed impatiently to call their attention. Then he stamped his staff on the ground and the atmosphere grew silent; _completely_ silent. Juan Carlos twitched his ears, but he couldn't hear the music nor laughter from the streets, nor the singing of the birds from the courtyard, not even the sound from the nearby rooms.

"Don't bother, boy. I cast a sound-muffling barrier around us, we can't hear anything that comes from the outside, and no one can hear anything we say."

"So, how did it go?" Zipacna asked, though he knew the answer.

"When this mess is all over I'm so going to kill the two of you!" Xibalba snapped, bristling his feathers in disgust. "I had to embrace that woman various times!"

Juan Carlos took out the small bottle from his shirt. "I managed to get a bit of that tea."

"Ha! Perfect!" the Candlemaker took the vial from Juan's clawed hand. "Now we only need to get it to Itzamna and he'll figure out what Aimé put in this drink!"

"I insist we should tell Quetzalcóatl about this!" Xibalba added. "I don't want Aimé near my daughter nor my grandchild! If she keeps drinking that tea she will…" he couldn't bring himself to continue. Juan Carlos knew.

"You're afraid she'll die in childbirth just like La Muerte, aren't you?"

Zipacna turned his head to him, panicking as he motioned him to shut up, joined by the Candlemaker and the Book of Life. Xibalba turned to Juan Carlos darkly, but Juan could see old pain reflected in his eyes. "What do you know about it…?" the dark god hissed.

"Clara told me. It started the same with La Muerte. All with a package of **tea** , didn't it?"

She told him? He'd talk with her later. "So what?"

"Have you ever thought that if this sweetener she's giving Marigold is poisoning her wasn't the same one in the tea your wife drunk?"

"What are you implying?"

"Think! Did you ever find out who sent La Muerte that package of tea? Did she have any enemies-?"

"La Muerte? Enemies? Kid, she was an angel! She had no enemies, she was beloved by everyone, be it mortal, spirit or god!" the Candlemaker stated.

Xibalba was connecting the dots, however. "You mean to say she was…?!" his blood started to boil.

"We don't have to make any conclusions before we gather the facts!" Zipacna intervened before his younger brother killed Juan Carlos on spot for bringing up such a hurtful topic. "Juanoctis, how can you be so certain of what you're saying?"

"All I'm saying is that there are too many coincidences! They both got ill because of tea, isn't that weird? And are you sure there was no one who would have wanted to hurt La Muerte for something? Revenge, something?"

"The only person I can think of is…" the Candlemaker grew silent. "Oh, no."

"Like I said, how are we going to prove it?" Zipacna continued. "We can't just go to Quetzalcóatl and Tezcatlipoca and tell them 'hey, guess what? Aimé is poisoning Marigold and she probably killed her own sister as well!'! They'll probably ask what proof do we have? I mean, Itzamna confirmed the love potion thing, but he has yet to check if the sweetener contains any toxic substance!"

"I can make an investigation of my own." Xibalba spoke, his expression grim. "Boy, you and the Candlemaker take the tea to Itzamna. Zipacna, you stay here with Marigold and make sure she doesn't drink anymore of that tea, but don't let either her or Aimé notice."

"What are _you_ going to do?" Juan inquired, raising his ears and swishing his tail.

"I'll have a look at her room. I remember she always wrote on a sort of diary when we were kids, if she did something to my wife she surely put it in there." He clenched his fists. "I swear, if she was responsible for my Muertita's death…"

"Don't get ahead of yourself, _hermanito_!" Zipacna snapped. "First let's take a look, then you can plan how you are going to murder her in the sleep."

Xibalba muttered something under his breath as he stamped his staff on the ground once more, lifting the barrier and then teleporting to his realm in a burst of green fire. Meanwhile, Juan Carlos grabbed unto the Candlemaker's arm as he teleported them to Itzamna's realm. As soon as he was alone, Zipacna sighed in dismay. "Okay. I better take a look at my niece before Aimé gives her more trash."

He turned into a flock of crows and flew out of the room.


	13. Disturbing Discovery

As soon as he appeared back in his castle, Xibalba summoned his hounds to him, Garra and Colmillo among them, and led them to Aimé's room. He opened the doors and motioned them to go in and search for something; he knew Aimé wouldn't leave her diary out in the open, especially if it contained what he thought it contained. Instead, he took one of Aimé's perfumes and sprayed a bit into his glove, then held down his hand to his dogs so they could sniff it. Her diary certainly must have her perfume's odor on it.

"Sniff it out, boys." He gently ordered the dogs.

Almost immediately the hounds started sniffing the air, and stalked around the room, trying to find anything that smelled similar; however, many of Aimé's things were sprinkled with her perfume. Xibalba realized this would take too long, he'd have to do a bit of searching on his own, and headed over to the boudoir, where he started checking inside the drawers. Heck, this served him right for not checking on his furniture when he bought it, some rooms had secret compartments not even he knew about.

A while later, one of his hounds happened to be checking on the wardrobe, and came across a small wooden box at the bottom. The wolf-like dog growled and started scratching on the wardrobe, trying to bring it out, but it was of of reach. Xibalba heard him, however, and zipped to the wardrobe, patting the hound's back gently and then taking a look inside. He reached out and brought out the wooden box. Yes! Just what he had been looking for! Xibalba closed the door shut with a snap of his fingers, and removed the lid of the box. There it was, Aimé's diary, a little blue book with moon patterns, along with a few other things from their childhood, as well as a few letters.

Xibalba placed the box aside, taking only the diary, and started flipping through the pages, trying to look for the one he was looking for. He decided to take a look at the latest page she had written.

 _Everything is going according to plan. My sister's brat doesn't suspect anything, she's swallowed all my act of the caring auntie, who would have thought she was so naïve? Xibalba has been drinking the potion I'm giving him without suspecting anything either, soon enough he'll be under my total control. I must say, that poison I bought from that Persian merchant has been very effective, it won't be long before I'm rid of Marigold and her brats, and Xibalba will only have our child and me._

His grip on the edge of little book tightened in anger. So Juan Carlos was right, she was poisoning Marigold, and apparently she had bought it from a Persian merchant, but to find that guy would be a pain in the neck. Perhaps if he went further back, she must have written the poison's name at some point. He skipped more pages backwards, scanning their contents and trying to find something. He had found the formula and preparation for the love potion she had used on him, and a bit of her travels, but not about the poison just yet.

That's when he realized she had written from years back in this journal. It could only mean one thing… Xibalba skipped more pages backwards, and found another writing from her. He realized it was from the time before Marigold was born.

 _February 5_ _th_ _._

 ** _Maldita sea mi suerte_** _! La Muerte is pregnant, the word has spread throughout the pantheon. Now there's no way Xibalba will ever leave her! Damn it, the idea that my damn sister is going to bear Xibalba a child and not me repulses me! I have to do something to make her lose that_ _ **esquincle**_ _, if it's born I'll lose Xibalba forever! I heard that there are certain herbs and potions that can cause miscarriages, I just need to find the right people for it._

Too much back. Xibalba skipped two pages and read another entry, a few months later.

 _May 21_ _st_

 _I have to admit, I wasn't certain of this thing a Persian merchant sold me, he said it was brewed from_ _ **rhododendron**_ _, one of the most toxic plants in the world, and it should solve my problem in no time, but I see I made a good inversion. Turns out that this herb is weakening my sister, it shouldn't be long before she loses that brat of hers. I sent her some packages of tea mixed with the plant as an anonymous gift, now I just have to wait._

 _Jule 15_ _th_

 _This is perfect! It seems this thing will not only get rid of the child, but of my sister as well! She is still growing ill and even weaker than before, I've heard not even Toci and Itzamna can find a cure for her, they can't even tell what 'sickness' she has! This was way too easy. When both she and the brat die, Xibalba will be inconsolable… And that's where I'll come in._

 _November 22_ _nd_

 _There's been a slight…. Change of plans. My sister died at childbirth, just like I had hoped, but to my bad luck the child survived somehow. A girl. That'll make things harder for me, if Xibalba has something to remind him of La Muerte. I guess I'll have to adjust to the situation. If I want to win over Xibalba's heart I'll have to pretend I am fine with that brat of his, at least until I can find a way to get rid of her._

 _November 23_ _rd_

 _He rejected me again._

 _I can't believe it! Even with my sister dead he won't give me a stupid chance! He says he still loves her and he doesn't want me near his child! But I won't give up so easily! He'll be mine no matter if it takes me a hundred years!_

By the time he was done reading, his grip on the journal was close enough to grip it apart, his teeth were grit to the top of his strength and his eyes were swelling up with hot tears of anger, pain and fury. " _Maldita_ …" His suspicions were confirmed now. His Muertita had not died naturally.

Aimé had killed her.

She murdered his wife.

He so wanted to go to that _perra_ and beat the life out of her, make her pay for what she did to his wife, but he was no brute. He'd make her pay for this, soon enough. The dark god ripped the pages and tucked them into his cloak; they would serve as evidence later. At least now he knew what thing she had been using to poison his daughter. Xibalba quickly tucked the diary inside the box, closing it and went to place it back where he found it.

Now to Itzamna's place.

* * *

Itzamna had led his guests to his 'laboratory'. Or at least Juan Carlos thought it looked like one. There were all sort of utensils used in laboraties here, such as lab glassware, but there was also a big cauldron in the middle of the rooms and various types of roots, leaves and plants handing from wooden racks, which reminded him of healers' houses. He guessed Itzamna was of the few gods who still rooted on the traditional ways but with a touch of modernity.

Up to now Itzamna had been using magic and some of his utensils to examine the tea he had brought, eventually managing to separate the strange substance from it. Then he started sniffing it and tasting it a bit, checking into old books and tomes from his bookcases. Finally, he went back to the two visitors with a grave expression.

"Your suspicions were right, Juanoctis. Aimé has been poisoning your wife all this time."

"I knew it!"

"Well, now that we know the details, can you tell us if there's an antidote to that thing?" The Candlemaker inquired. "I mean, I don't mean to rush you, but Marigoldie is still back home with that psycho."

"It is not that simple, I'm afraid. The poison she has been using is made from a very toxic plant known as Rhododendron, imbued with dark magic and shark blood. I've never seen this type of venom before, but I can tell it was not made by a god from our pantheon. It was made on the outside."

"Outside? You mean in another pantheon?" the Candlemaker inquired.

"Probably from Euro-Asia, rhododendron is abundant there."

"It's from Persia."

Itzamna glanced over at the door of his study just as Xibalba came in, there was a dark look to him (darker than usual). "Persia, you say?"

"How do you know?" Juan Carlos inquired.

Xibalba searched into the pocket of his cloak and took out the page from Aimé's diary. "I took some time to read." There was venom in his voice.

The Candlemaker was the first to notice. "Hey, man, are you okay? You are acting grumpy… Well, grumpier than usual."

Xibalba, containing the urge to wrinkle the page in his hand, glanced at Juan Carlos. "You were right, boy." He hissed. "Aimé not only has been poisoning Marigold… She was responsible for La Muerte's death."

The Candlemaker let out a gasp of utter and silent shock, bringing his hands to his mouth, while Juan Carlos's eyes went open like plates. While Itzamna often had a stoic expression, his eyes did widen the slightest as a show of disbelief. "Are you certain of what you are saying?"

"This page is the proof." Once more the dark god held out the page. "Aimé wrote it on her diary. She wanted to kill not only La Muerte, but Marigold as well."

Itzamna stroked his beard. "It does make sense…"

"Man, I never believed she'd go that low! I mean, I knew she was obsessed with you, Balby, but to the point of killing her own sister?!" the Candlemaker stated.

Juan Carlos returned to the main topic. "So, we know the potion was probably from Persia, does that help?"

"It does narrow down the options." Itzamna nodded his head solemnly. He levitated an old tome from his bookshelf and telepathically skipped the pages until he found the one he was looking for. "Here it is." The other three gods walked closer to the book to take a look at the page. Juan Carlos grew confused when he realized it was written in runes.

"Rotten Blood?" Xibalba read the poison's name as if it was no problem for him.

The Candlemaker was reading further down. "Seems like it, it does contain rhododendron as the main ingredient."

"Err, guys…" Juan Carlos was embarrassed at the apparent fact that he was the only one who didn't understand a bit of what was written on that page. "What does it say?"

Xibalba rolled his eyes. He had forgotten his son-in-law was not a 'pure' God. "Rotten Blood is an ancient Persian venom brewed from the rhododendron plant and other ingredients such as cobra scales and cat whiskers among other things. It was given to 'dishonored' women to make them lose their offspring, but often it was so deadly it killed the mother as well."

"Wait, do you mean…?" That could only mean one thing.

"Aime´s not only trying to get rid of your children, boy…"

"Is there an antidote to it?"

Itzamna skipped to the next page, where there was a picture of a beautiful white flower. "That flower. It's called White Dove or Moon's Tear, it's famous for its legendary healing properties and can cure any poison or disease."

"Good, where do we get it?"

"Where do we get it, he asks." Xibalba growled, stepping away and glaring daggers at Juan Carlos. "You ask it as if it were so easy to get!"

Itzamna gave Xibalba a mildly stern look, before glancing at Juan Carlos. "Unfortunately, in the following decades the White Dove population has declined due to the changes in the world. It cannot be found in the Land of the Living, not even Aztlan owns any of this rare flower. The only place in which it can be found is the Black Jungle."

"And that place is not precisely like a stroll in the park…" the Candlemaker gods. "Many people who went there never returned, and those few who did were nearly torn to shreds!"

Juan Carlos frowned and tightened his fists. "I don't care! If it's the only way we can save Marigold then I'll go, alone if I must."

"You won't last five minutes on your own in that place, boy." Xibalba stated, calmly this time. "You still are not used to your new body or powers. I will have to accompany you. Camazok should accompany us as well, he has red countless books and his knowledge about the flower's location in that jungle and how to collect it will be useful."

"Good! Meanwhile me and Zippy will stay with Marigoldie and make sure Aimé doesn't give her anymore of that thing!" the Candlemaker concluded. Xibalba nodded.

"For the moment, we'll get ready. I'll ask Zipacna if he can give Camazok some free days, I doubt he'll mind. Itzamna, I will tell Camazok to pass by later so you can explain to him about the flower."

Itzamna nodded. "Very well."

However, as the Candlemaker and Juan Carlos made it out of the room, Xibalba stopped in realization. There was something he wanted to discuss with the older god, he had been thinking over what happened with La Muerte so many years ago. Itzamna was quick to notice something was bothering. "Is there something else you want to discuss with me?"

"Well…" Xibalba went back to Itzamna's side. "I was thinking… La Muerte said in her last letter to me that she used her life force to save Marigold's life when she was pregnant with her. I'd like to assume that this venom had something to do with why the embryo couldn't develop like it should have."

"You are correct. That is the purpose of the Rotten Blood, to provoke miscarriages in women, but since La Muerte used her life force to sustain her child I didn't kill her, but it caused her to weaken and…" he made a pause.

"What?" Xibalba knew that look.

"Life Force…"

"I don't get what you're saying…"

"Xibalba… With this new information we have, I have a new suspicion on what truly happened to your wife."

His heart skipped a beat. "What do you mean to say?"

"Listen, I need you to calm down and be wary. This is only a mere suspicion, I can't say for certain-"

"Just spit it out!"

Itzamna shook his head at his impatience. "There's a probability that La Muerte is not truly dead."

Silence. Xibalba just stayed there, frozen in complete shock. Had he heard what he thought he heard? A small flicker of hope started to lit inside his heart, but he was quick to blow it out. Itzamna said it was just an assumption. "What. Are. You. Saying?" he asked.

"If she used her life force to stop the poison from affecting her child, there's a probability that in doing so she purged it from her system, but since she used her life force as a source it left her in a comatose state."

"You mean to say that my wife… all this time… she has been…"

"Comatose, but like I said, I cannot say for certain."

"But alive…" the flicker of hope relit almost instantaneously, and started to grow. Did it mean…? "If I were to give her the antidote, hypothetically speaking, do you think she would awaken from the coma?"

"Well, the flower has been known to cure a great number of poisonings, diseases and illnesses. Perhaps it would have the same effect on comatose people."

Xibalba remained silent for a few seconds, before recalling he was supposed to meet up with Juan Carlos. "Well, thank you for your help. I have to go now, but I'll send Camazok to you." He teleported out of the place.

They had a flower to find, after all.


	14. To The Black Jungle

_"_ _Do you have to go, papi?"_

 _He temporally interrupted his task of checking on the saddle's harness to look down at his daughter sympathetically. She was in the doorframe of Medianoche's stall, staring up at him with pleading eyes. She doesn't want him to go. "It'll only be for a few days, my sweet. Papi has to solve some issues in the borders with your tío's realm." Zipacna's carelessness had made it happen again, the Cursed beasts had climbed all the way to the Land of the Forgotten once more, and he had to go and send them back to the crevice they came from. Zipacna was already trying to fend them off and back into his realm, but there was only much he could do on his own._

 _But that was not the only reason he had to go deal with this personally. He had already sent most of his Ethereal Guard to aid Zipacna, leaving the Castle technically unprotected against an attack. Emilio and the others were not made for battle. If the Cursed Beasts made it to his castle… he shook the idea out of his head. He would never let that happen._

 _"_ _Are the monsters coming again?" she asked. She was not stupid, she knew what was going on even though her father wouldn't tell her._

 _"_ _They got out of hand again, sweetie. I have to help your uncle before he gets hurt, and before the monsters come too close to the castle." He finished saddling up his horse, and looked down at Marigold once more. He noticed how much he towered over her just as much as Medianoche did, which reminded him how young, inexperienced and innocent she was._

 _Marigold stepped aside to let her father lead Medianoche out of the stall and towards the doors of the stable, following after him afterwards. "I'm scared, papi." She said, hugging his legs tightly and burying her face into his cloak. She had never minded that it was partly stained with the tar that made up his body._

 _Her words tugged at his heart. Releasing Medianoche's reins, he bent down on one knew to return the hug, puling his beloved child close to him and wrapping his wings around her. "Shh, it's okay, mi florecita. I'm not letting any of the monsters hurt you. I'll be back before you know it, and I'm taking you to our place for a picnic, just you and me."_

 _"_ _You promise?"_

 _"_ _I promise."_

 _As her father stood up, Marigold made her way towards the stairs that led up to the gates of the palace as Xibalba climbed unto the saddle of his horse and spurred him into a trot. Before he crossed the bridge, the dark god momentarily made Medianoche stop to wave his arm back at his daughter one last time. Marigold watched him gallop across the bridge, it wasn't long before he disappeared from sight._

* * *

To this day he still did not like to leaver her by herself, especially when she was ill, or in this case, pregnant.

Soon after returning from Itzamna's realm, Juan Carlos went to the bedchambers in the castle, where Marigold surely was. He already had an idea of what he was going to say to justify him and Xibalba leaving without lifting any suspicions. He just hoped she would buy it.

"A fishing trip?" Marigold repeated the word incredulously. "You, Camazok and my father are going on a fishing trip?"

"Sort of." Juan Carlos chuckled nervously.

"I thought papá didn't like fishing."

"Well, he thought that maybe it's time we started spending some… father-son in law quality time if we want to get along.

"What about _tío_ Zipacna?"

"Your father told him to stay with you, he doesn't want to leave you alone and unattended." Juan sighed. "And frankly, I don't want to either."

Marigold thought it was a good chance for her father and husband to bond, they hadn't been precisely on good terms on her father's part. "You should go, Juan! You've been really stressed out these days, it'll do good to you and papá."

"But what if something happens in our absence."

She smiled sympathetically. "Don't worry, Juan, everything will be okay. You just said _tío_ Zipacna will be staying here, and there's also tía Aimé."

Juan Carlos contained the urge to flinch at the mention of Aimé. "Sure. That way you two can have some girl time for yourselves."

"You're right on that." Marigold giggled, taking her hands to her baby bump, she had just turned five months due today; she'd always check the calendar and count the days left. "Guess what, baby? Your papi and your _abuelo_ are spending some quality time together."

"We'll be back soon, baby-boo!" Juan Carlos bent down and spoke to the baby. "Take good care of mami while we're out, okay?" Just then, he thought he saw his wife's belly move.

"Juan, he's kicking!" the young goddess chirped in excitement, running her hands on top of the spot she had felt the kick at.

Juan Carlos placed his hand on Marigold's belly and grew excited when he felt his child kicking. He was so happy he forgot his father-in-law and Camazok were already waiting for him. Reluctantly, he stood back up and shared a quick kiss with Marigold. "See you later, Mari. Take care."

She giggled. "Don't worry about us, Juan. You should go, papá doesn't like to wait."

"I know that…" Juan Carlos said, finally turning into the familiar flock of bats and heading towards the door, crashing against the door (earning another fit of giggles from Marigold) momentarily before flying outside and down the halls. As he assumed, Xibalba and Camazok were already outside, the horses prepared and the saddlebags packed with all the supplied they'd need.

"What took you so long, boy?" Xibalba asked him impatiently with crossed arms.

"I had to tell Marigold about our little trip." Juan Carlos said. "And besides, I wasn't going to miss the baby's first kick!"

"My grandchild kicked and you didn't send for me, you little-!"

"Err, guys…" Camazok sighed in dismay, rubbing his temples. "Now is really not the time for that."

Xibalba managed to calm down. "Fine." He gave Juan Carlos a small glare, though. "I'll deal with you once this is over."

"Where's Zipacna?" Juan Carlos decided to change the topic. "You said he'd stay with Marigold while we were gone."

"He is. But he had to go ask Quetzalcóatl and Tezcatlipoca for permission to leave his realm for a few days."

"You guys have to ask for permission?"

"Only the ones whose realms are indispensable for the afterlife, or are too dangerous to be left unattended for too long." Camazok explained. "The Land of the Cursed is of the latter type. The Cursed Beasts can escape from there and wreak havoc on other kingdoms if they are not under proper control, that's why Lord Zipacna cannot give himself the luxury of a vacation, unless he asks the Kings for permission and they send someone to replace him temporally."

Xibalba coughed impatiently again. "If you two don't mind, I want to get that flower as soon as possible." He said, climbing unto Medianoche's back and taking the reins. "Come along, you two."

Camazok and Juan Carlos mounted unto the smaller skeletal horses, not as big as Medianoche, but bigger than the average horses of the Land of the Remembered (probably shires), as soon as they were on their mounts Xibalba spurred his steed into a gallop, the two younger gods barely managing to react in time and gallop after him.

The Dark Jungle was not precisely a picnic. It was one of the most dangerous places, even for Gods, since it was located within the boundaries of the Land of the Extinct, a realm where all plant and animal life that disappeared from the face of the Earth (the Land of the Living) went, all creatures from all eras merged and coexisting into one realm which, unlike all the others, didn't need a ruler to keep running, even though it had one. It was home to the most rare plants and herbs that could be used in medicines, but they were hard to obtain, very few dared to venture into the place. It usually took three days of travel from any realm, but Xibalba had (for only this occasion) attached his Medal of Everlasting Life to Medianoche's harness to temporally increment his stamina, and had other two medals with similar effects attached to the harnesses of his companions' horses; that way they wouldn't need to rest as they travelled through cliffs and deserts. Thanks to the extra stamina the horses had, they arrived to the Dark Jungle in six hours.

The three gods stopped their steeds just in the outskirts of the jungle. Juan Carlos felt a shiver run down his spine, they didn't exaggerate when they said this place was creepy. The trees were of a type he hadn't seen before, except maybe in some books, and there was a strange mist in the air. The sun was nearing to its summit, but the clouds that blocked it out hid it from view. There were sounds coming from within the depths of the jungle he had never heard either.

"We'll leave the horses here." Xibalba said, dismounting. "It would be unwise to lead them inside the jungle, considering there are predators in there."

As the he and Camazok dismounted their horses as well, Juan Carlos gulped the lump in his throat. "What kind of… predators?"

"We're practically in the border of the Land of the Extinct, boy. Imagine all the extinct animals and plants from the Land of the Living were all gathered in one kingdom and bred with one another."

"Is that possible? I thought the dead couldn't reproduce."

"This place is not like the rest of the afterlife realms. Animals can, and _will_ , reproduce. It's a eat-or-be-eaten environment, they eat each other when they're hungry, and when they do the prey are reborn shortly after."

"Heck, I think I'm starting to understand why no one likes to come here." Camazok gulped. The group led the horses to a sort of 'hideout' behind some rocks to make sure any wandering predator wouldn't try to snack on them, and took out their supplies from the saddlebags. Water, food, some medicines for poisoning and injuries, lanterns, knives and other things; Juan Carlos noticed a long sheath tied to Medianoche's saddle, and a few seconds later Xibalba unattached it to tie it on a black leather belt tied around his waist.

"A sword?"

"What did I just say about the predators, boy?" Xibalba rolled his eyes. "Going in there unarmed is suicide. Our magic is weaker here, the creatures are indifferent to it, so we'll have to rely on our fighting skills and wits."

After tying the reins of the horses to a branch to keep them from moving, the trio headed straight into the jungle. Juan Carlos carried a large backpack with their supplies on his back, struggling to keep up with the other two gods, while Camazok was in charge of the map. Currently he was looking into it as they advanced. "According to the last record of the Dark Jungle, the flower blossoms at the base of the oldest prehistoric tree. It should be easy to find, it's the tallest tree here."

"Which way to we go, then?" Juan Carlos asked.

"Well, if the coordinates are not outdated…" Camazok took another look at the map, then looked around. "Over there."

The other two gods followed Camazok down the unseen path, Juan Carlos again struggled to keep up with them, his wings flapped whenever he felt he was about to lose his footing; for once he was glad he had a tail, it balanced out with the backpack. He saw birds and small animals he had not seen before, or maybe he did, but in different shape. He saw black birds with naked heads and wings, large insects with different characteristics of other species. He guessed Xibalba was right and these animals had interbred with each other.

"So, what do we do when we find the flower?" Juan Carlos couldn't help but ask.

"According to Itzamna we can't pluck the flower or it'll wither away." Camazok explained. "We have to dig to its roots, gently pull it out of the ground and carefully put it in a jar half-filled with pure water."

"Heck, do we have to give it a massage too?"

"Not really."

"If you two are done bickering, I want to get that flower as soon as possible." Xibalba growled, walking ahead of his companions, and quickening his pace.

Camazok and Juan Carlos glanced at each other; what was wrong with him? He was usually grouch and a quite impatient, that was right, but he was acting grouchier and more impatient than usual. He was up to something, now that they recalled he had taken a bit longer with Itzamna. What had they talked about? Judging by his humor right now, maybe asking Xibalba was not a good idea.

They just hoped things were going smoothly back home.

* * *

Zipacna never thought he'd say this, but for once, he understood how Xibalba felt.

Keep an eye on Marigold and Aimé, he said. Don't let Marigold drink anymore of that tea, he said. But that was easier said than done. Following Marigold around was one thing, but keeping Aimé away was a complete headache, especially without looking suspicious. He had recruited Carmen Sánchez for his little 'scheme', asking her to change the teas when Aimé wasn't looking, but he wasn't certain that it would work all the time.

" _Tío_ , is this necessary?" Marigold asked in dismay as her uncle fluffed her pillows so she could take her 'evening nap'.

"Xibalba's instructions, _sobrina_." Zipacna stated, though frankly he thought Xibalba was exaggerating, even when he wasn't present. "He thinks it will make you will better."

"Why must papá think I'm like a fragile piece of glass?"

"Xibalba is very protective of people close to him." Aimé said, sighing dreamily while continuing to work on her child's booties. "That's one quality I've always liked about him."

"I wonder what's taking auntie Carmen so long." Marigold wondered out loud, glancing towards the door.

"Since when do you refer to the spirits as if they were family, Marigold?"

"Some of them are like family to me. Carmen was like a mother to me when I was a child."

"I haven't had the pleasure of knowing Carmen that much, but I've heard La Muerte used to be very close with her family."

"Indeed they were."

The door opened and Carmen came in, holding a cup of tea in her hands. Zipacna subtly glanced at the cup of tea with his Spectral Vision, and was relieved to find that Carmen had successfully replace it with normal tea. Carmen walked to the side of bed and handed over the cup to the young goddess. "Here you go, _niña_." She said kindly.

" _Gracias_ , Carmen." Marigold smiled, grateful. "Hey, do you know if papá and Juan Carlos are back yet?"

"I'm afraid not, they're still on their fishing trip."

Aimé blinked. "I thought Xibalba didn't like fishing."

"He decided to spend tome quality time with Juan Carlos." Marigold sighed in relief. "I'm glad he's warming up to him."

Just then, Aimé stood up with some difficulty. "Excuse me, but there's something I have to tend to."

"It's okay, _tía_."

As Aimé left the room, Zipacna waited a few more seconds before interrupting his task of fluffing the pillows. " _Sobrina_ , I'm going to check the mail. I better see if things are going smoothly back in my realm."

"Sure thing, _tío_. I'll stay here with Carmen."

Zipacna and Carmen exchanged glances as he left the room, closing the door behind him. He twitched his trying to find which way she had gone, and heard her footsteps down the hall. Turning into a crow, he flew after her, while making sure to keep out of sight; he followed her downstairs, across the hall, until she walked inside a room located in the farther part of the castle. Confused, Zipacna changed back as he landed at the side of the door. What was she doing here? Why didn't she go to the bedroom or the room closer to Marigold's? He had a bad feeling about this. As silently as he could he turned the knob of the door, and stepped into the room.

It was dark, except for the light from the city lights coming through the window. Zipacna walked further into the room, looking around for any signs of Aimé.

"Fool."

Suddenly the doors slammed shut, and before Zipacna had time to react, various shadows seized him, a two pairs of hands tied his hands and his wings behind his back, a third clamped his jaws shut while another quickly tied a long, thick cloth around it tightly. Zipacna let out muffled cries of bewilderment, then a figure stepped out of the shadows. He narrowed his eyes and gave her an accusing glare.

"You thought I didn't know you were following me?" Aimé asked him, crossing her arms with an insufferable grin. "You forget I'm smarter than I look like, mister."

He growled deep within his throat.

"And don't think I don't already know of your little attempt to keep your beloved niece from drinking the poison I have been giving her." Aimé continued. "With you out of the way, It'll be easier to dispose of her." she brought a hand to her pregnant bump. "And once she is gone, Xibalba will only have me and this _beautiful_ baby."

Despite the situation, Zipacna felt a bit of relief; she still thought Xibalba was under the effects of the love potion.

"Once he gets back from that little trip, I'll be sure to tell him about your little scheme, and he's so ''in love' with me he won't have any doubts." She ran a hand down Zipacna's chin. "Don't worry, you won't disappear forever, only until I can make sure Marigold will be gone for good." She turned to her minions, before turning around and heading out the door. "Make sure no one will find him."

Zipacna knew what was going to happen. Quickly but subtly, he materialized a crow-a part of his subconscious-in the shadows and quickly flew out the window, before one of Aimé's minions hit him on the head with something, knocking him unconscious. As soon as he was out, the rest of his subconscious changed into the raven he had summoned, and headed towards the Black Jungle.

He had to warn his brother about this.


	15. For Her

_Funerary rites in Gods were scarce, since they were immortal, very few things could actually kill a god._

 _Who would have thought childbirth was one of those things?_

 _Xibalba was inconsolable, and catatonic with a flurry of emotions all the time it lasted, he didn't remove his gaze off La Muerte's face the whole time. Xochiquétzal was holding the newborn baby in her arms, the little one was asleep, she did not know what was going on, she did not know her mother had died. Poor thing. To make things worse, Xibalba refused to even look at her; most gods thought he was just grief-stricken, that he'd snap out of it in a few days and he'd accept the child when he had mourned enough._

 _Finally, it was over._

 _As soon as Quetzalcóatl muttered the last sentence in their mother tongue, wishing for La Muerte to be at peace, Xibalba approached the pedestal, and just picked up his wife's body bridal style. Anyone would have thought it was a disrespect to do that before the King said her body could be taken, but Quetzalcóatl said nothing. He understood what the dark god was going through. Xibalba held La Muerte's body close to his chest, his face emotionless as he waked away from the courtyard, ignoring Xochiquetzal's calls that he was forgetting his child._

 _Once he was certain he was out of earshot, and where no one would find him, Xibalba could not take it any longer, and the tears started trickling down his face as he stared at his Muertita's serene face, as if she were asleep. How he wished that was the case. She was still smiling, which made it even more painful for him. His back touched one of the pillars, and he slowly slid down unto the ground, his grip on the body tightening. He reached out a trembling hand to caress her cheek, it was cold, almost like ice. Xibalba buried his face into her body, sobbing._

 _"_ _ **Mi amor**_ _…" he whispered, his voice broken by sorrow and pain. "I would sacrifice everything… just to bring you back to me…"_

 _Everything._

* * *

It had been a few hours ever since her father and husband left. She was getting worried, they had not sent anything, a note or communicated in any way. This was so unlike her father, when he went out he was always sending her letters and notes every half an hour to make sure she was alright. She had been about to stand up from bed and head to the desk to write a note when her aunt returned.

"Everything alright?" Aimé inquired sweetly, siting down next to Marigold on bed.

"I'm getting worried. Juan Carlos and papá left a while ago and we haven't heard anything from them."

"Don't worry, they will be alright. Xibalba is not one of the most feared deities in the pantheon for nothing."

"I know that, but I'm worried about Juan Carlos. He hasn't gotten used to godhood yet. He can't use his powers that much, actually."

"It's okay, Mari. They are alright, I doubt anything can go wrong in the Black Jungle."

"Yeah, I guess you're ri-" Marigold nearly jumped. "The Black Jungle?!"

"Yes, that's where they went fishing."

"But it's very dangerous!" She could not believe it! She was soo going to get her father for this! Speaking of which. "Hey, _tía_ , where's _tío_ Zipacna?"

Aimé gave her a sweet smile. "Ay, Mari. He said there was a problem in the Land of the Cursed and had to go. But he said he'd be back soon."

"Oh, no. I hope everything's okay down there."

"I know what will cheer you up!" Aimé giggled, and with a snap of her fingers, appeared a cup of warm tea out of nowhere. "Some tea with your favorite sweetener!"

Marigold eagerly took the cup from her aunt and started to drink, licking her lips. "It's as sweet as always! _Gracias, tía_ , I bet the baby will like it."

Aimé 'smiled'. "I bet he will."

* * *

About an hour later, they had to stop to take a breath, much to Xibalba's annoyance. They looked for a place where there wouldn't be any predators roaming, and started a small fire to roast a bit of meat. Xibalba showed tons of anxiety as he waited for the other two to finish eating, declining offers of food, though he did take a drink of water. That was when Juan Carlos knew something was wrong, why was he on a rush? Finally, when twenty minutes passed, Xibalba looked around and lifted his companions abruptly. "You've rested enough, let's go."

"What?!" Camazok protested. "But my feet are aching!"

"You can get a feet massage later, boy! If we don't get that flower soon my daughter and grandchild are going to die!"

"We know that, but Lord Zipacna is with Marigold! He won't let her drink anymore of that tea!"

"He can't be around her all the time! We need those flowers _now_!"

Juan Carlos had enough, and tore his arm away from his father-in-law's grip. "Okay, Xibalba, that's enough!"

The dark god stopped when he called him by his name, something he had not earned the right to do. ""What?"

"This is not only about Marigold, is it? There's something else you have not told us."

"We don't have time for this, boy!"

"Tell us what's going on, then!"

"Juan, I don't think this is a good idea, we're kind of on a hurry…" Camazok told him with grit teeth nervously, but was ignored.

"When we were with Itzamna you stayed with him for more time, what did you talk about?

"I don't have to give you any explanations, boy!"

"Look, we can stay here all day and argue while Marigold is being poisoned by that woman she has to call an aunt, or you could tell us why in tarnation you are acting as if we're doing everything wrong so we can hurry up!"

"Guys, could you be careful with your volume?!" Camazok snapped. "You're going to attract every animal in this jungle if you don't knock it off!"

Xibalba knew he was right. This was not only about Marigold. But he was reluctant to talk about it now. "Boy, I'll tell you later, but right now we need to get that flower!"

With that, Xibalba resumed their way, followed by Camazok and a reluctant Juan Carlos. As they neared the larger tree, they ran into more and more animals, thankfully most of them herbivores, mostly dinosaurs and a few mammals from the ice age, either normal or mixed-up with other species. Juan Carlos would bet Cristina would have loved to have come and see all these creatures, but it was very dangerous, they hadn't even seen any carnivores yet. He soon realized there were not only prehistoric animals here, but also the species which disappeared in the recent years.

"Camazok, how much longer?" Xibalba asked, panting and taking another gulp of water. "I'm boiling in here!"

"According to the map, we should be getting to the tree soon. But it also says there's a kind of predator around the tree as a way to protect the flowers from predators."

"What kind of predators-"

Before he could say anything, suddenly the ground started to move beneath him. Juan Carlos found what was going on and quickly pushed Camazok out of the way just as he and Xibalba were trapped inside a large flower-like red bud, which trapped them in its interior with its petals, tightening them to prevent them from escaping.

" _Que demonios_?!" Xibalba cried out from inside the plant, uncomfortably close and sandwiched with Juan Carlos.

"We are trapped!" Juan Carlos said.

"I know that, boy! It's pretty obvious!" When the plant shut its petals even more around them, he cried out. "Camazok! Are you still out there?!"

Camazok quickly stood up and glanced at the plant. On the outside it had the appearance of an large red flower bud, but this was no ordinary flower. "I'm here!"

"What's going on?! We're trapped in here!"

"It appears you were trapped by a carnivore plant!"

"We know that! What we want to know is how to get out of here!" Juan Carlos said.

"Camazok, can't you just pluck this thing out of the ground?!" Xibalba growled.

Camazok quickly flapped through the pages of the book ' _Prehistoric Wildlife, Flora and Fauna of the Old Ages._ ' Until he found the page he was looking for. "If I do that, it'll close off forever and you'll suffocate!"

"Then what do we do?!"

Juan Carlos suddenly felt something tickling his feet. "I'm feeling little things..!"

Xibalba snapped. "Don't tell me that when we're so close, boy!"

"Not _those_ little things! This little things!"

Confused, Xibalba looked down, and realized a greenish, slimy liquid was rising form the bottom of the plant, filling the interior, soon it was rising up to their legs. "Camazok, there's water in here!"

The bat god panicked. "It's the plant's digestive juices! You have to get out of there or you'll be digested!

"And how the heck how do we break out of here?!"

Camazok skipped to the next page. "At the base of the plant there should be two veins, one blue and one red! You have to somehow cut the red one!"

Cut… "Xibalba, you sword!" Juan Carlos yelled, when the liquid was up to his chin.

Of course! "Boy, take a deep breath!" Xibalba managed to take his sword out of its sheath; both he and Juan Carlos took a deep breath just as the liquid engulfed them completely. With some difficulty, Xibalba maneuvered the tip of his sword towards the two veins just at the bottom of the plant, gripping his hold on the handle; if he dropped it, they'd be done for.

When they started to run out of air, Xibalba knew they had little time before it'd be too late. Gritting his teeth, he reached out with the tip of his sword to the red vein, and in the last moment, managed to cut it. From the outside, Camazok watched in horror as the carnivore bud out of sudden shifted from the inside, and seconds later the petals gave away and opened, releasing its prey as it died. Juan Carlos and Xibalba coughed out the digestive juices out of their lungs, taking in precious oxygen.

"Puaj! And people _still_ wonder why I _hate_ vegetables!" Xibalba spat the remnant liquid from his mouth, sticking out his tongue in disgust.

"Are there any more surprises in this freaking jungle?!" Juan Carlos snapped.

"Are you guys okay?!" Camazok asked, helping them stand up, wiping the slime from his hands on his loincloth with a disgusted expression of dismay.

"What do you think? We nearly got eaten by a mutant carnivore plant!" Juan Carlos retorted, flapping his wings to rid them off the juices.

When they were back on their feet, Xibalba wiped the slime off his sword's blade with his cloak before sliding it back into its sheath. " _Maldita sea_. I hope this thing won't ruin my sword's sharpness."

Then they resumed their way, and Juan Carlos asked. "Which way do we go now, Cam?"

"We should still be going in the right direction, but we will have to be careful with those plants. There are plenty around here. Not to mention that there are lots of creatures living in the areas around the tree, some are harmless, but there's a kind of predator that feeds on the flowers."

Xibalba groaned. "Oh, no more predators! What is it this time!"

"Huh, well…"

Finally, they arrived at the location. The large tree was near a cliff that overlooked a small valley beneath, which made Juan Carlos wonder how large the Land of the Extinct truly was. He could see both large and small dinosaurs, as well as mastodons and other ice age, prehistoric or recently gone species, though from that height the smallest one looked like ants. At the base of the giant tree, Xibalba couldn't believe their luck. There were hundreds of the White Doves blossoming around the roots, their petals spread out, as if inviting them to come closer.

Unfortunately, as Camazok said, they were not the only ones interested in those flowers. The strangest creatures they had ever seen. Skeletal, like all creatures of the afterlife, but this one looked like a mixture. Almost like a large flightless bird-like beast, with characteristics of a smilodon in its body shape and a few velociraptor traits. Despite looking carnivorous, a pack of those beasts were feeding on the flowers, snorting comfortably at their meal.

"If they are predators why are they eating those flowers?" Juan Carlos asked without removing his eyes off the creatures.

"Who knows? Like I said, this place is all wacko. Predators sometimes eat medicinal plants, or animals which should be herbivorous feed on bones." Xibalba replied, staring grimly at the animals. "But I do have the feeling they won't be happy to share."

"How come someone distracts them while the other two fetch the flowers?" Camazok suggested.

"Who?"

"Someone quick who can outrun those things, whatever they are." Juan Carlos added

"I could do it." Camazok said.

Xibalba turned to look at him. "Are you nuts? No offense, but are not athletic superstar."

"I know, but I can turn into a bat more easily." He glanced at Juan Carlos sheepishly. "No offense."

"Don't worry, I can't turn into a bat yet, anyway." Juan said.

"Anyway, I can lead them away enough for you to take the flowers." Camazok concluded. "Don't worry, I may not have brawns, but I have _tons_ of brain!"

Xibalba nodded. "Be careful."

Turning into a bat, Camazok flew towards the predators, and let out a small shriek to call their attention. The bird-like smilodons turned to look at him in alarm, only to relax when they saw it was a mere bat, nothing to be worried about. Camazok let out shrieks and cries at them, but they simply returned to eating the White Doves, ignoring him. Great, it seemed they only targeted large mammals… he'd have to improvise. Camazok turned into a cow, but once more was paid no heed; then a deer, a horse, a rabbit… nothing.

"What the heck?!" Xibalba growled with grit teeth. "Those animals practically have their meals in front of their faces, and they don't even turn around!"

"Maybe…" Juan Carlos was staring at the predators with confusion. Why did they ignore Camazok… unless-.. "Camazok! Don't turn into modern animals, these are prehistoric beasts! They probably don't know what kind of creature you are, or if you're tasty! Try to turn into a prehistoric herbivore!"

Thinking thoroughly, Camazok decided to turn into a Pliohippus, he had seen it on a picture once. Apparently it was the horse's ancestor from the Ice Ages, and a favorite prey of the smilodons… Unfortunately, this fact proved to be right as when the predators turned to him, this time they bared their teeth and approached him warily, bristling their feathers and swishing their reptilian tails. Realizing they were going after him, Camazok turned around and galloped away with a terrified shriek, the predators going after him.

Once they were certain the creatures were out of earshot, Xibalba and Juan Carlos ran towards the flowers, Juan Carlos taking the jar with pure water and opening the lid. Xibalba carefully dug unto the earth until he exposed the roots of the flower, then he carefully pulled it from the ground, and placed it inside the jar; when the roots touched the water, the petals withdrew into a bud, going into a dormant state. Xibalba repeated the process various times, putting various flowers into the jar.

" _Señor_ …" Juan Carlos said gently, recalling they still had an unsettled matter. "Seriously. What did you and Itzamna talk about when you were alone?"

Xibalba momentarily stopped in the task of plucking the flowers from the ground, before resuming with the tast. Juan Carlos was sure he was going to snap at him that it was not his business, but surprisingly Xibalba responded a few seconds later. "I needed to know how powerful is the healing property of this plant."

"I was right, wasn't I? This is not only about Marigold, is it?"

"… He said… He said that La Muerte, she… She might be alive."

Juan Carlos couldn't believe what he just heard. He just stared at Xibalba with a dumbfounded expression, was he serious? La Muerte…? Did this mean…?

"Itzamna said that the might only be comatose, and perhaps a dosis of the White Dove might awaken her."

" _Might_. It's not one hundred percent certain."

"Do you have any idea of how much it means to me?" Xibalba dug his claws unto the ground, his eyes nearly swelling up with tears. "If what he says turns out to be true… If my Muertita truly awakens… You have _no_ idea of how much I've missed her these fifteen years, of how much my daughter wished she had met her mother, how much _I_ 've wished so… Is it wrong for me to have hope?"

"It isn't…" Juan Carlos sighed. When they had enough flowers to make a good dose of antidote, he closed the lid shut. Now they only had to find Camazok and get out of here…

A shriek behind them nearly gave them a heart attack, and when they turned around to find its source Camazok was just galloping through the bushes and into the base of the tree, limping on a hind leg; he changed back to his godly form when he was safely next to his friends, his leg was bleeding and had fang marks on it, but the predators dashed out of the jungle and stopped short when they saw the intruders in their territory. When they saw the flowers in the jar, they snarled and bared their long fangs, stalking closer to the 'thieves'; the smell from Camazok's blood made them more aggressive, to make things worse.

"Great…" Xibalba growled, unsheathing his sword for a second time that day. "Just great."


	16. Plan B

The first creature pounced. Xibalba managed to slash its torso with an almost surgical precision, but he barely had time to react when a second beast lunged towards him, and it managed to claw at his armor. Camazok transformed back into his godly form, and let out a shriek that made the animals try and cover their ears. Juan Carlos could only watch as the other two gods attempted to drive their attackers away, he still was not experienced in using his powers, he would do more harm if he tried to help. Soon, however, it was clear they were outnumbered.

"We have to get out of here!" Camazok cried out, avoiding a creature's claws narrowly.

Xibalba growled as he pulled his sword out of the corpse of another beast. "Don't tell me!"

"What do we do then?!" Juan Carlos asked as he pulled all the flower jars into a the backpack.

"While I was fleeing from them I spotted a flock of Terror birds nearby!" Camazok explained. "Maybe we could use those animals to our advantage!"

"How are a bunch of birds going to save our buts?!" Xibalba snapped, cursing under his breath when he missed his target by a hair.

"They are known as the fastest runners and one of the most dangerous predators in the Ice Ages! They are known to compete with smilodons over prey!"

"Then what?! We make our way to the _pajarracos_ and pray that these giant cats will focus their attention on them?!"

"It's the only idea I have!"

"What do we have to lose?!" Juan Carlos cried out.

"Fine, then!"

Xibalba flapped his wings and took off the ground, quickly picking up Juan Carlos by the shirt and lifting him over the creatures, followed by Camazok. The smilodons would not give up that easily, however, and immediately chased after them. Xibalba followed Camazok towards an isolated part of the jungle, but he was having difficulty in carrying Juan Carlos; he was not in his prime anymore, damn it! Thankfully those birds weren't that far away. Camazok flew down, motioning Xibalba to follow him.

The clearing they landed into was inhabited with large birds, large enough to be ridden by three gods. They were flightless, and instead relied on their powerful talons and long legs to run at blinding speeds to catch preys. As every creature in the afterlife realms, they had the looks of a skeleton. Currently the flock of birds was having a drink from a nearby stream.

"What now?!" Xibalba yelled.

"Get on the bird's back!"

Both Juan Carlos and Xibalba glanced at Camazok like he had gone insane. "What?!"

"Trust me!"

Spotting a particularly large bird, Camazok dove down towards it, followed by the reluctant dark god, and landed on top of the bird. Alarmed, the terror bird screeched and started to jump and run wildly around the clearing, calling the attention of the other birds, and the smilodons. The three gods clung to the bird's plumage tightly, Juan Carlos tried his best to keep his grip on both the bird and the backpack with the flowers. As soon as the smilodons broke into the clearing, a small but vicious war broke out; the birds screeched and lunged at the big cats, pecking them and trying to drive them away, while the smilodons jumped on top of the birds and dug their fangs unto them. With some difficulty, Camazok managed to lead the bird away from the battle, and barely managed to avoid losing his fingers. Xibalba looked like he was going to faint at any moment, and was doing his best to keep his nausea in check.

A while passed before they were out of danger, and the bird stopped near the edge of the jungle they had come.

Xibalba was the first to dismount-though he actually let himself fall out of the bird-, his back met the ground with a painful thud. As soon as Camazok and Juan Carlos got off the bird, the animal took it against the bat god and started to peck him in the head, even chasing him around with screeches and pecks, while Camazok yelled in pain and tried to avoid its huge beak.

"I already said I'm sorry!" he cried out after another peck.

"Xibalba, are you okay?" Juan Carlos asked his father in law while placing the backpack in the ground to rest.

"You may still call me _señor_ , boy." Xibalba groaned in pain as he got back to his feet, shifting his wings painfully and rubbing his back. "Ow… And for your information, I feel like vomiting after riding that stupid _pajarraco_!"

"It was not that bad, at least we lost the smilodons."

"Definitely I'm sticking with horses…"

"Me too!" Camazok snapped, managing to drive the bird away. "At least they don't peck you around!"

Xibalba glanced at the backpack. "Are the flowers safe?"

"They are." Juan Carlos checked inside the backpack, and found the two jars filled with flowers were still intact. The three gods sighed in relief. "Now can we get out of here before a Tyrannosaurus Rex comes after our heads?"

"Don't need to hear it twice, boy."

Packing the jars back in the backpack, they walked through the trees and bushes, and finally returned to the steppe terrain outside, heading back to where they left the horses. As they approached, however, they saw smaller creatures gathered around them. Xibalba muttered something under his breath as he grabbed the handle of his sword, but Camazok stopped him from drawing it.

"No. Look."

Juan Carlos walked closer warily, and realized that their horses were not in distress, and these creatures didn't seem hostile. In fact, upon closer inspection he realized they were socializing. These animals looked familiar, it took him a while to recall where he had seen them; these were mesohippus, one of the ancestor species from the evolutionary line of modern horses. Medianoche was exchanging snorts with a dark brown specimen.

"Okay, all of you, get lost." Xibalba grew irritated and stepped forward through the mini horses, grabbing Medianoche's reins to pull him away, but his horse had other ideas. "Medianoche! You'll make new friends later!"

Suddenly, a caw called their attention. The three gods looked up and spotted a black bird, a crow flying down towards them. Xibalba had a bad feeling about this, especially when the crow landed on Medianoche's rear.

"Xibalba, I finally found you!" the crow talked with Zipacna's voice.

Juan Carlos jumped, but Camazok and Xibalba stared at the crow with wide eyes.

"Zipacna?! What are you doing here?!" Xibalba snapped at his brother. "You should be with my daughter and make sure Aimé doesn't give her any more of that-!"

"Aimé caught on!"

He froze.

"What?!" Juan Carlos snapped.

"Somehow she figured that part of the plan! She knocked me unconscious and took me away!"

"huh?"

"I'll explain you later." Camazok whispered into his ear.

" _Maldita sea_ …" Xibalba took his hand to his temple, grumbling. "Where did she take you?"

"I don't know! Her minions knocked me unconscious!"

"Does she know Xibalba is not under the effects of her potion?" Camazok asked.

"No, apparently she hasn't figured that out yet, but you have to be very careful with how you get rid of her teas."

"What do we do now?"

"Take the flowers to Itzamna." Zipacna stated. "He'll make the antidote, and you know the rest." He didn't notice Juan Carlos glancing at Xibalba.

"What about you, My Lord?" Camazok inquired.

"Don't worry about me right now! One of you must get back to Itzamna and the others go back with Marigold before Aimé poisons her any further!" Suddenly, Zipacna's raven projection started to wane and vanish. "I'm regaining consciousness, I have to go."

"But wait!" Xibalba called to his fading image. "Where should I look for you?!"

"I'll send you a sign when I can!" with this, Zipacna disappeared in a puff of smoke and black feathers.

Before Camazok or Juan Carlos could do anything about it, Xibalba had already climbed unto Medianoche and kicked him into a gallop. The younger gods quickly jumped unto their steeds, and galloped after him, but Juan Carlos had tucked the jars with the flowers in the saddlebags tightly, hopefully the jars would not break.

* * *

Zipacna woke up with a throbbing headache, blurry vision and with no idea of where he was. He tried to move, but he realized his wrists were shackled, and he was hanging against the hall. He tried to say something, but a muzzler was clamping his jaws shut, preventing him from speaking. Great, just great, he didn't know where he was and he was in no position to find out, it seemed. With a muffled grunt, he tried to turn into a raven, but his shackles released a cackling energy that sent painful jolts through his magical system. Marvelous, these shackles were magic-proof, he couldn't use magic either.

It took him a while to adjust his eyesight to the lack of light; he was in a dungeon, or at least he thought he was in one, but he couldn't tell from where. Dungeons were different in the realms, some were more fit for torture, others for simply holding dangerous individuals, and this one looked like the latter, thankfully. Now he was in a predicament; no magic, no calling out for help, and no one knew where he was. Heck, not even he knew!

Perhaps if he got free of these shackles he'd be able to get out, or at least find out where he was. Zipacna struggled and attempted to slid his hands out of the shackles, but they were too thick. And lock picking the shackles was out of the question, his claw wasn't long enough to reach the keyhole. Maybe with the tip of his tail… with some difficulty he lifted his tail; thankfully its tip reached the keyhole, and tried to lock pick the shackles, but it would take him a while if he couldn't see what he was doing.

He didn't remember much. He had followed Aimé out of Marigold's room, but she had prepared an ambush for him, she knocked him unconscious, he managed to send a projection of himself in his last moments of consciousness…

He hoped his niece would be alright.

* * *

When they were in the outskirts of the Land of the Remembered hours later, Juan Carlos passed Camazok the jars of flowers, and the bat god immediately left for Itzamna's realm so he could start working on the antidote doses. Xibalba and Juan Carlos, meanwhile, rode back to the castle in a hurry. They had to make sure Marigold was alright, and Xibalba wanted to find a clue as to the whereabouts of his brother. As soon as they arrived to the castle, they left the horses in the stables and headed inside; their first thought was to look for Marigold and make sure she was alright, but much to their surprise they found her in the dining hall, sitting in one of the chairs at the end.

But there was a frown in her lovely features, and she was giving both her husband and father an accusing glare. "How did your fishing go?" she asked without any hint of playfulness in her voice.

"Oh, errr… We had much fun, sweetie!" Xibalba pulled Juan Carlos into an awkward embrace, smiling nervously.

"And… did you fish anything?"

Juan Carlos gulped and stuttered. "N-No, only a few small fish, but we released them back into the water…"

"Don't be subtle, boy! You fished a large one!"

Marigold didn't seem like she bought it, however. "How curious… I saw you arrive, and you didn't look like you were carrying fishing rods."

Xibalba paled, which confirmed her suspicions.

"Really, you two! Where did you go?!" Marigold snapped, standing up. "Tía Aimé told me you went to the Land of the Extinct!"

Damn Aimé's schemes. Juan Carlos and Xibalba exchanged glances, before the former sighed in defeat. "Okay, Mari, you caught us. I asked you father to take me there."

Marigold crossed her arms. "Why?"

"He wanted to polish his abilities, my dear." Xibalba said in the last moment. "And I thought it'd be a good place for him to practice-"

"Good place?!" Marigold stomped her way to her father. "It's the Land of the Extinct, papá! Juan Carlos could have been hurt, or worse!" Just then, she noticed Camazok was not with them. "What about Camazok?"

"Well, he accompanied us to help Juan Carlos train. His powers are similar to his, after all."

"And where is he now?"

"He ate a toxic berry by mistake and went to see Itzamna, he thought he'd die of poisoning." Juan Carlos laughed softly, trying to enlighten the mood, but flinched when marigold glared at him.

"Do you two have any idea of how worried I was?!"

"Mari, try not to get stressed…"

"How am I not supposed to get stressed when you two do things behind my back?!"

"Marigold, the baby-!"

"I know, I know, it's just-!" Suddenly Marigold's consciousness faded momentarily, and she nearly fell to the floor, but Juan Carlos caught her in time. "Ow, my head…"

"Marigold, are you alright?" Juan Carlos asked her gently, but in alarm.

" _Mi florecita_ , you should get back to bed." Xibalba told her.

"I guess you're right… I've been having these headaches much lately again…"

Xibalba placed a hand on his daughter's forehead, his heart skipped a beat when he felt her temperature was bit feverish. Damn it, Aimé must be still giving her the tea when she got rid of Zipacna. "Hey, by the way, where's Carmen Sánchez?"

"Oh, tía Aimé gave her a few weeks off, she said he needed it."

Great, just great. Not only she got rid of Zipacna, but of Carmen as well. "I'll look for your aunt and ask her about it, for now you just go back to bed and have a little rest, okay?" Xibalba chirped, ruffling his daughter's head playfully. "I'll have the chef make bit of _caldo de pollo_ for you, okay?"

Marigold couldn't help but giggle a bit. "Okay…"

"Well, milady, how about we go back to the room so I can pamper on you properly?" Juan Carlos purred, picking his wife up bridal style and carrying her away back to the room.

Marigold had thankfully forgotten her anger. "Ay, Juan…"

Xibalba continued to smile until his daughter was out of sight, and then he stalked off to look for Aimé. He was dying to do confront that woman for all she had done, but he had to stick to the plan; if she had already disappeared Zipacna, who knows who she might target next. When one of the servants told him she was in the garden, he headed there, again preparing himself emotionally to keep up with the charade.

Aimé was smelling some flowers, her hand resting on her abdomen, when she saw Xibalba approaching. She smiled and headed over to greet him, embracing him tightly. Xibalba barely managed to contain a shiver of repulsion, and instead returned the embrace.

"Balby, I was so worried about you!" she said, resting her head against his chest.

"I'm back in one piece, that's all that matters." Xibalba replied as gently as he could. "Say, Marigold said you gave Carmen Sánchez a few weeks off."

"There's something I don't like about that woman. Don't tell Marigold I said this, but she acts like she's the lady of this house!"

"What do you mean?"

"She doesn't refer to Marigold as 'her highness' or 'majesty', she talks to her as if she were an equal, can you believe it?"

"Well, she's been with Marigold since she was very young."

"I know, but she still should not forget her place."

Xibalba knew he had to agree with her, or she'd suspect. "Well, if you say she's been crossing the line, I'll have a little chat with her." he added some seriousness to this statement to make it sound more credible.

"I'm glad." Aimé sighed in relief.

He knew she was just trying to get rid of those close to his daughter so she could poison her more easily. Maybe now it was a good time to inquire about Zipacna. "Hey, now we're on it, where's Zipacna?"

"Oh, he…" Aimé released the dark god and turned away, rubbing her forearms hesitatingly.

"Is something wrong?"

"He left for the Land of the Cursed, there was an emergency down there."

"oh, great…" Xibalba sighed. "I guess he won't be back for a while."

"I think so. He said it was very urgent."

Xibalba wanted to read her thoughts and see if he could find in her brain the whereabouts of his brother, but she'd notice. She was no fool, considering she had partly caught on with their plan. It was time he acted a little… tender (puaj!).

"Say, Aimé… I've been thinking these months."

"yeah?"

"I've now come to realize that I truly misjudged you, you really have changed. You've shown it very much already."

Aimé's gaze brightened. "You really think so…?"

Xibalba nodded. "I wasn't sure if it was too soon to tell you this, but…" he couldn't believe he was going to say this. "… Maybe I should give you a chance. To be sincere, I've been feeling… lonely these years…"

Aimé squealed in excitement and wrapped her arms around Xibalba's neck. "Thank you very much, Xibalba! You don't know how happy you've made me!"

Against his better judgment, Xibalba smiled and wrapped an arm around her. "Besides, our child needs his daddy, doesn't he?"

Aimé buried her face into the crook of his neck. "He does. I need you too."

As he continued to hold her close, Xibalba made a mental note to give himself a long bath once he went back to his realm.

He hoped Itzamna wouldn't take long with the antidote.


	17. Reunited at Last

Another month passed, and still no word from Itzamna. Both Xibalba and Juan Carlos were stressed out, trying their best to keep Aimé and Marigold separated without either noticing. Xibalba had no other choice but to take Aimé out on dates and act as romantic as he could, all the while cursing himself for doing this. But it was for his daughter and grandchild's safety, he only had to put up with his farce till they got the antidote and made a plan to expose Aimé. Juan Carlos pampered on his wife, now six months pregnant, and the symptoms continued. Marigold was constantly feverish, some days she couldn't get out of bed at all, and the migraines became almost constant. He massaged her back, made sure she was very comfortable and fulfilled all her needs, no matter how ridiculous it was. Her cravings consisted mostly of pastas and meat cuts, but she was very picky.

The Candlemaker constantly visited to cheer Marigold up, but in reality he, Xibalba and Juan Carlos looked in the Book of Life for any clues of Zipacna's whereabouts. Unfortunately, it seemed Aimé had taken precautions against this; something was interfering with the Book of Life. Whenever it tried to show them the latest pages in either Zipacna or Aimé's Stories, the letters just would not appear. It was as they were hidden as soon as anyone tried to see them. Xibalba wanted to go and look for him, but the Candlemaker said that Marigold needed them more. Zipacna was a grown god, he could hang on until they gave Marigold the antidote.

When Itzamna finally called them, Xibalba was the first on the doorway of his laboratory, knocking the door impatiently much to Juan Carlos's dismay.

"Señor, don't you think you should wait until he opens the door?"

"I've been waiting a whole month while having to take that _arpía_ I must call for a sister-in-law out to keep her from killing my daughter, so stop telling me to be patient already!" Xibalba snapped, momentarily glaring at Juan Carlos before continuing his attack on the door. "Itzamna, open up or I'll-!"

Finally, Itzamna opened the doors and gave Xibalba an annoyed glare. "Don't worry, you can smash my door down if you'd like." It was obviously a sarcastic remark.

"What the heck is taking you that long?! Marigold's symptoms are worsening!"

"The flower is very delicate, if I don't take the precautions they could wither."

"Just tell me you managed to make it!"

Rolling his eyes, Itzamna brought forward a great vial with a white, almost glowing liquid. "Moon's Tears. They will be able to cure anything, give it to Marigold and the poison will be purged from her system. As for your… other business," Itzamna gave Xibalba a quick glance. "With one dose should be enough."

The dark god took the bottle carefully. "Thanks."

"Just don't let Aimé get away with it this time."

"We won't." Juan Carlos said.

Xibalba tucked the vial into his cloak and grabbed Juan Carlos's arm and stamped his staff on the ground, teleporting the two of them back to the Land of the Remembered, to the kitchen, particularly. Thankfully Carmen had already had a jar of lemonade prepared to take up to Marigold. She sighed in relief when she saw them. "Did you get the so-famous antidote?"

Xibalba took the vial out of his pocked and showed it to her. "Piece of cake."

"We just pour it into her drink and…"

"It will do the rest." The dark god poured a small dose of the antidote into the lemonade, and then Juan Carlos lifted the tray. The three headed upstairs, and thankfully they didn't run into Aimé. Xibalba opened the door to let Juan Carlos inside, and found Marigold on bed, trying to knit booties for the baby.

"OW!" Marigold yelped when she pinched her finger once again, shaking her hand. "Damn it…" She growled gently, before noticing she had company. "Hey guys!"

Xibalba smiled, hiding the vial of antidote in his cloak without her noticing. "How are you doing, my sweet? Is my grandchild doing anything interesting?"

"Not quite. He's been napping for a while now." Marigold sighed, rubbing her pregnant belly. "I'm starting to worry."

Juan Carlos quickly headed over to bed to place the lemonade on the bedside table and pour some on the glass, handing it to his wife. "Here. _Abuela_ made you some lemonade."

Carmen smiled. "Just like you liked it when you were little, remember?"

Marigold took a sip from the lemonade, and smiled. "It's as tasty as always, auntie Carmen!"

Xibalba felt relieved when he saw his daughter gulping the whole thing down. Good, a step closer to fulfill their plan, now they needed to think of a way to take her away from Aimé. And he had the perfect idea…

"Say, sweetie, when was the last time you and your husband had some intimate moments together?"

Marigold blinked and looked at her father in confusion. "What?"

"You know, with the pregnancy, and your duties up here, you two must wish fo some time to relax, right?"

Juan Carlos thought his father-in-law had gone insane, until he noticed the look on his eyes. "Ahh, yes! Now that you mention it, I've been planning to spend some quality time with my wife and child!"

Marigold turned to Juan Carlos, and then to her father. "Did you two actually agree on something?"

"Well…" Xibalba turned into a streak of tar and quickly teleported to Juan Carlos's side, pulling him close with an arm. "Risking our lives together was not a complete waste of time after all, was it?"

Carmen giggled at the scene. The others would not believe this. "I must say, Xibalba, I'm impressed. I never thought you'd accept Juan completely."

"I have not yet…" Xibalba spoke through grit teeth, glaring at Carmen. "I'm just saying we get a little better now, right, boy?"

"Uhh… Yeah! That's right!" Juan Carlos said, grinning nervously.

Marigold couldn't believe it. Her father and her husband getting along. She giggled at the sight. "What do you two have in mind?"

"Well, sweetie, I talked to Xochiquétzal and she agreed to lend you and Juan Carlos her forest villa for a few days."

"Xochiquétzal's villa? I thought she didn't lend it to anyone."

"For you? She'd lend you her favorite dress!"

"Ummm… Xochiquétzal is the jaguar lad Zipacna is always fawning around, right?" Juan Carlos inquired.

It took Xibalba all his willpower not to smack the boy's head. "That's right."

"Sure! I just can't wait to tell tía Aimé-"

"Umm, Marigold, maybe we should keep this a secret between us." Juan Carlos blurted out of sudden. He flinched when she looked at him, confused.

"Why?"

Xibalba tried to think of something quick. "See, _mija_ , I'd like to spend some time… alone with your aunt." Puaj! He shivered when she looked at him hopefully.

"So you are actually giving her a chance?"

"I thought about what you said. Maybe it's time I move on. Besides, I can't leave your little brother or sister on her own, can I?"

"Papi, that's wonderful!" Marigold ran to her father and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Have you seen your tía, by the way?"

"She said she had something to do, but that she'd be back later."

"Good. I want it to be a surprise. I'll have to go down to my castle and look for some things, meanwhile you two get ready for your holiday, okay?"

Marigold let go of her father and nodded. "Okay, papá."

Xibalba stamped his staff on the ground once again, and the colors faded away into tones of black and grey, making it back to his castle. Once he was alone, Xibalba sighed and took out the vial from his cloak. Now the moment of the truth, he'd give a dose of the antidote to his beloved wife, and thankfully she'd wake up. He immediately headed towards the sanctuary, and as soon as he was inside he locked the door behind him. She was still there, his La Muerte was still intact as the last time he was here. If this worked, she would come back to him… After all these years, she would be back.

Approaching the side of the pedestal with the vial in hand, he uncorked it and gently lifted La Muerte's head with his hand, gently opening her lips with his thumb. Hesitating for a moment, Xibalba put the mouth of the vial in her red lips, and poured some of the antidote into her, before retreating it and closing the vial again, stepping back.

He waited a minute. Then another. Another.

Nothing seemed to be happening.

Another five minutes passed, and La Muerte still showed no signs of life.

Did it mean..? No… All hope he had of reuniting with the love of his life vanished and weighed down on him almost drowning him. All had been.. Well, not everything was in vain, they did manage to save Marigold, but… He would have liked that Itzamna's theory had been correct. Xibalba stroked La Muerte's cheek with a downtrodden expression and turned around to leave the room by himself once again…

He froze when he heard a cough.

* * *

She didn't know what had happened. The last thing she remembered was seeing her newborn child for a few seconds, before everything went black. She had no idea of how much time passed, but out of sudden she felt the sensation of a liquid running down her throat. At first she couldn't move, but then she started regaining mobility, and consciousness.

La Muerte started to cough, and cracked her eyelids open, managing to take a hand to her mouth as she sat up on the surface of wherever she had been resting. When her eyes adjusted to the illumination, she realized she was in a small room painted red, with adorning flowers and candles of pink flames. La Muerte was momentarily dazed and confused, she had no idea where she was. "Wha…?"

Xibalba turned around, bewildered, his eyes wide in utter shock when he saw his wife sit up in the pedestal, breathing, coughing, moving… she was not just lay down and immobile, she was… His heart skipped a beat. He could only speak a whisper.

"L… La… La Muerte?!"

That voice… La Muerte immediately turned to the familiar voice, and found her husband's tarry body a few steps away, contrasting with the otherwise bright colors, staring at her like he had seen a ghost… or an angel. Immediately relief washed over her when she saw him.

"B-Balby…?" She lowered her feet into her foot and managed to stand up with a bit of difficulty, her legs numb after being immobile for so long.

Xibalba was staring at his living, breathing wife in awe and dread. He feared this was only a dream, that he was hallucinating and he'd find she was still on that pedestal, unmoving, but something told him it was real. La Muerte took a few wary steps forward, as carefully as she could unless she wanted to trip, but her eyes never left him. She had seen him so many times, visited him in his dreams, watched him ever since she left this world, but now that she had him in front of her...

"La Muerte…" Xibalba whispered once again, his trembling hand reaching out for her cheek. It was no longer ice cold like the first time he had caressed it, but warm and blushing. Then it reached out to run through her black silky hairs, making sure he was not dreaming, that this was real.

This was real.

La Muerte smiled, and her eyes swelled up with tears of joy as she lifted her hand on top of his, relishing at the familiar touch she had longed for so much time. "It's me, Balby…"

That did it.

" _MI AMOR_!" the dark god immediately pulled his wife into a hug, sobbing and crying of joy as he wrapped his wings around her body, relishing in her warmth and aroma once more. La Muerte returned the embrace, resting her head against his chest, listening to his beating heart, sobbing too.

"Xibalba… My love…" she whispered, smiling.

He ran his fingers down her hair, burying his face into it to remember her perfume. That was when the goddess buried her face into the crook of her husband's neck, nuzzling against him. Finally, Xibalba couldn't take it anymore and started to shrink, falling on his knees and dragging La Muerte down as well, the two reunited spouses never let go of the other.

Finaly La Muerte spoke. "It's okay, Balby… It's okay…" she cooed sweetly.

Xibalba pulled back from the hug momentarily to look into La Muerte's sun-like eyes. He had never forgotten their color and the spirit in them, even though he had not seen them for fifteen long years. "Now…" he couldn't contain himself any longer and pulled her into a kiss. La Muerte gladly returned it, and allowed his tongue to explore her mouth, her own tongue intertwining with it. Xibalba enjoyed the cherry and sugar taste that had been denied from him for so long, recalling the taste and cherishing it. They kissed for minutes that seemed like an eternity, until they had to pull back and take a break. Xibalba was smiling in ecstasy, tears of joy rolling down his cheeks. "My love... _Mi amor_ … How I've missed you!"

La Muerte returned the smile. "Me too, Balby… After all these years I can finally touch you again…"

He stroked her cheek with his thumb, brushing her tears away. "You are here… you are real…"

"And I'm not leaving you ever again, _mi vida_ …"

"Good… Because if you left me for a second time I wouldn't bear it…"

The goddess planted a kiss on his cheek. "I promise…"

" _Mi amor_ …"

She would have liked to make up with her husband, but realization hit her. "What happened to me…? If I wasn't dead, then why was I…?"

Xibalba's smile disappeared. He still had to explain to her all that had been happening. "You… Well… We thought you died after Marigold's birth… Do you remember it…?"

Her baby! "Marigold! How is she! Is she alright! I want to see her so badly!"

"Well… If you think that you are looking at your reflection when you see her, don't freak out. She took so much after you."

"She got traits from you too, you know…"

"The only difference between you and her at the moment would be her belly."

Belly…? "What happened after I died…?"

"So many things… It would be better for you to rest before I tell you everything we went through, and the recent change in or status." Xibalba smiled. "Well… it will be soon."

"What do you mean?"

His grin became wider. "Marigold is expecting her first child. We're going to be grandparents!"

A gasp of both surprise and delight left La Muerte's lips. Her baby was a woman now… She was going to… "Grandparents…?" a smile made its way into her lips. "My baby is already going to have her own children…?"

Xibalba nodded. "Yes. I thought that she might not be ready for it yet since she grew without her mother…" there was a pinch of sadness in that sentence when he spoke. "But she is already a spectacular mother…"

"The babies have been born already…?"

"No, she's still pregnant, but she already sings lullabies and talks to the baby, like you used to do. She takes so much care of herself and the baby."

La Muerte smiled in delight once again. "Balby, that's wonderful…!" the confusion returned when she realized he had not answered her first question. "But I don't get it, why did I…? Why did I die…? And how did I wake up just now…?

Xibalba's expression turned serious, and he frowned. "It seems that… someone wanted to kill you and make it look like an accident."

"What…?"

"Yes, someone who is also trying to harm Marigold."

La Muerte gasped in horror at the thought of someone wanting to harm her child. "That's horrible! Who would want to do such harm to our daughter?!"

Xibalba looked like he didn't want to reply, but he had to tell her everything. "The one you call your sister."

Once again, she was horrified. Her own sister had tried to murder her, and now wanted to murder Marigold? Why was she so cruel? What did she want?

"What?" La Muerte whispered, standing up and turning around, looking down at the ground in shock. "I can't believe it… Why would she…?" she knew Aimé didn't like her, but she never thought she'd be capable of murder…

"It seems you are not the only one who loves me." Xibalba went back to his feet as well, placing his hand on his wife's shoulders. "Aimé is also… as much I don't like to say it… in love with me. And now she also says that she is carrying…" he didn't want to say the following, but it was best that La Muerte found out from him and not from another source. "My child…"

Slowly, La Muerte turned around to look at her husband in complete shock and disbelief. "What… You and…?"

"NO!" his reaction was to grab her shoulder abruptly. "I would never do such a thing, much less if I were in all my senses. She said that I got drunk one night at Aztlan and went to her bedchambers… But I doubt it."

"I… I don't understand…"

"Aimé told me she is pregnant with my child in another attempt to have me accept her."

"But it's yours?"

"I don't now! That's what she says, but she might as well be lying.

"But if she is not…?"

"I don't know…" Xibalba sighed, looking away in regret. "If the child _is_ mine, then… I don't know what I am going to do." He looked at her with a small smile. "But now that you are here it will be a lot easier…"

"Ay, Balby…" La Muerte smiled, stroking her husband's cheek. This was not his fault. If Aimé had tricked him it was not his fault. "If it were the case, we'll go through it together…"

How he missed her kindness and compassion. "Muertita, for now it would be best for you to take some rest."

La Muerte gasped in surprise when Xibalba picked her up bridal style and walked out of the room, and the colors faded to obsidian black, making her realize they were in his castle. How she had missed this place, even though she was present the whole time. How she missed when he held her in his arms like this. La Muerte snuggled against Xibalba's chest as he took her to his…. No, their bedchambers.

"You're still a teddy beat after all these years…" she chirped.

"Just for you, _mi corazón_ …" When she rested her hear against his chest, he thought it might be a good time to ask. " _Mi amor_? I must ask you something as well."

"What is it?"

"When you were… dead… Could you see us… I mean, I…. I felt your presence with us… Even in dreams."

La Muerte smiled and kissed his cheek. "I was always there, _mi amor_."

Xibalba smiled and kissed her forehead as he opened the doors to his room, and closed it behind him telepathically. He headed towards the bed and carefully placed his wife on top of the bed, making sure she was comfortable. La Muerte took a look around, and realized it had no changed at all… Except for the large portrait of her on top of the fireplace, along with the vase with her two marigolds. "It's still as the last time I saw it…"

Xibalba nodded, sighing. "Yeah… So many memories… You know I don't like big changes, though I admit, we had to repaint the room several times because Marigold decided to show her artistic skill on my walls." He chuckled in remembrance when he found her painting on his wall, but he had been far from angry, and actually left the little scrabbles on his wall for some time.

La Muerte giggled. She had seen it. "It was very funny…"

"Yes… or when she moved to her own room. I had to sleep with her the first few nights."

"I can imagine it, your castle must look scary to a child…"

"Actually, Marigold loved it. The very first time I took her to the Land of the Remembered she was a bit confused and amazed at the same time… But she couldn't understand how two castles could be so different."

La Muerte's smile faltered slightly. Her baby had been through so much… "I wish I could have been present… Could you tell me how she turned out?"

The dark god smiled fondly. "She is wonderful, our little one got most of your looks. She is kind, loving, brave and I can say also very stubborn."

"As stubborn as I could see…" La Muerte smiled at her husband. "Like her papi."

Xibalba blushed in embarrassment. "Well… If you want to know that is not the only trait she got form me. She turned out an excellent flier, she likes games and she even got my sweet tooth." He glanced amusingly at his wife when she crossed her arms while giving him a playful glare.

"You didn't feed her with churros, did you?"

Xibalba laughed and lay down in bed next to his wife, pulling her close with an arm. It had been so long ever since they were like this. The two gods just stayed like that for a while, cuddled against each other.

"I want to see her so badly…" La Muerte sighed. She wondered how much her little one had grown. "She's grown so much…"

"Soon, my love…" Xibalba replied, stroking her head. "First we'll have to figure things out."

"And I'd like to meet my son-in-law personally, he seems like a good person."

Xibalba's lips twitched in dislike. "Juan Carlos? Well, he is not what I imagined to be our daughter's soulmate, but… I admit that in some occasions he actually gets my appreciation."

"I'm glad you did the right thing in the end." La Muerte frowned at Xibalba, crossing her arms once more, but with no playfulness. "Even though you had to break my daughter's heart in the process."

Xibalba gulped. Heck, he had even missed when she glared at him! "Y-Yes… But I made sure that she would be happy in the end. And now she is… If only Aimé wouldn't…" he sighed in dismay. "Marigold thinks she is the perfect aunt! You have no idea how much it annoys me!"

"I still can't believe it… I understand why Aimé wants me dead, but why Marigold? She has done nothing to her!"

"Maybe she thinks that I give her too much attention. Obviously she wants me all for herself, and to make things worse I have to pretend I actually care for her."

"Why? What else happened?"

"She had the brilliant idea of poisoning me with a love potion. Thankfully Zipacna and the others found out and gave me the antidote, but I have to pretend I still am under the effects of the potion to keep Marigold safe."

"What will you do now?"

His expression turned solemn. "I'll finish this mess and stop Aimé once and for all."

"But how, she's still pregnant. The Ancient Rules forbid any harm on expecting women."

"We will find a way." His gaze turned tender as he glanced back at his wife, smiling and stroking her cheek. "For now just rest. I have to check on Marigold before Aimé suspects something." He planted a kiss on her forehead, tasting her sugary skin once again. He wished he could stay with his wife now that she was back, but Marigold was still in risk.

"Be careful, Balby…" La Muerte said, holding his hand momentarily. "I never thought my sister would get this far…"

"Neither did I. But don't worry, we'll find a way."

Before he could teleport, he thought he heard a noise coming from the outside. Oh, great. Grumbling under his breath, he stood up, taking his staff from where he left it, and headed towards the door silently.

"What are you doing, Xibalba?" La Muerte inquired curiously as she saw him sneak towards the door.

The moment he opened the door, the lizards fell to the ground on top of one another, groaning and yelping in pain.

"Get your scales off me!"

"Who has his tail on my face?!"

"Get off, Roberto!"

"Would you be quiet?! Lord Xibalba is going to-!"

Xibalba coughed to call his servants' attention. They froze, and looked up at him, but when their gaze set on La Muerte they stared wide eyes at her.

"My Lord…" Emilio whispered as he stood up, still staring at La Muerte. "I think I'm hallucinating, because I see Lady La Muerte in your bed."

La Muerte giggled; she had completely forgot about them! "It's nice to see you're still around here, Emilio!"

"LA MUERTE?!"

Emilio yelled in surprise when out of sudden Roberto pushed him aside as he and the rest of the lizards rushed towards bed, 'questioning' the goddess in utter shock.

"Stop pestering my wife, all of you." Xibalba growled softly. "She needs to rest."

"Could you explain us what is going on?!" Regina snapped at her master, a _very_ rare occurrence.

"I thought she was dead!" Luis added.

"Is she a ghost?!" Juarez added.

"Long story, she was only comatose, and no, she is not a ghost." Xibalba responded the three questions in one sentence.

"You heard Lord Xibalba, people! Quit it!" Emilio growled once he was back on his feet, shaking the dust off his suit.

"Listen, all of you. Tend to La Muerte's every need and make sure she's very comfortable. I'll try to come as much as possible, but overall, if Aimé were to come down here don't let her find my wife."

"Ay, Balby…" La Muerte sighed. "I'll be fine, don't worry…"

"I'm not risking losing you again, _mi amor_." Xibalba planted another kiss in La Muerte's forehead and brushed a hair away from her face. "I'll be back soon."

When he teleported away, La Muerte sighed and relaxed. She hoped she would see her daughter soon, she wanted to hold her close and kiss her cheeks so badly, make up lost time, but it seemed that for now it would be best to do as Xibalba said. Then she recalled the lizards were still there giving her expectant looks.

"Is there anything you need, milady?" Emilio chirped. "Oh, man, I've been wanting to say it again for years!"

Again, La Muerte giggled. She had a lot to catch up with these guys.


	18. The Plan Part 1

When Xibalba returned to the Land of the Remembered, Marigold and Juan Carlos had already left, thankfully. It seemed his reunion with his beloved wife had taken longer than he thought. He couldn't wait until this was over, he could bring her back home and they'd make up for all the lost years. But most of all, he wanted to make Aimé pay for all she had done. But until that, he had to keep up with this charade, now not only for his daughter and grandchildren, but for his wife. He only had to bear Aimé for a few more days…

Speaking of which, as soon as he walked inside the castle, he found Aimé on one of the chairs in the dining hall, having something to it. Wonderful, now came the hard art, he'd have to ask her out, or something. As he approached, Aimé glanced up at him with a smile, and her hands on her bump. "Hi, Balby. Where have you been?"

"Had a lot of paperwork to catch on, I apologize if I couldn't see you before I left." He lied, shivering internally.

"Oh, well, don't worry. I'm glad you're back, I've been a bit lonely these hours, I haven't seen Marigold or Juan Carlos around here."

"Oh, that. Well, they went to have a little 'private' time for themselves." Xibalba sighed in dismay. "I still find it uncomfortable that my baby is being touched by that boy."

"Oh, don't worry about it. I'm sure it'll do good to them."

"And speaking of which… I've been thinking, you have not gone out for a while… So I was wondering…"

"Yes?"

"Well, would you like to hang out somewhere? I mean, we could have dinner, or go on a stroll, or dine here if that's what you'd like…"

Aimé couldn't believe it. "Are you serious?" there was hope in her eyes. "Are you asking me out on a date?"

"Well, I guess so. Maybe it's time we start knowing each other a little…" against his better judgment, he approached the goddess and planted a kiss on her forehead, before grinning down seductively. "…Better."

Aimé giggled, blushing. "Of course I'd like to! I think the baby will be happy to spend some time with his daddy!"

"Sure he will, my dear."

"At what time?"

"Well, I think eight o'clock should be okay, don't you think?"

"Sure! See you at eight o'clock!"

As Aimé rushed down the hall towards the room she had self-assigned herself, Xibalba kept his mask even after she left. He hoped La Muerte would understand that what he was doing was to save her and their daughter and grandchild from Aimé's clutches. He already had a plan in mind to expose Aimé's deceit, but first things first, he had to reunite Marigold with her mother and open her eyes, find Zipacna and talk with Juan Carlos and the Candlemaker about their plan.

He wondered what La Muerte was doing at the moment.

* * *

After so much time immobile on top of a pedestal, La Muerte felt a bit sore and stiff, dizzy, and very hungry. The lizards pampered on her with massages, a warm meal and some tea for her headache. La Muerte had a lot to caught on with what had been happening in her absence, though her spirit had been present in some moments, unseen but always there. She was dying to see her daughter, her maternal instinct screamed at her to go look for her, but Xibalba had been very serious when he told her to stay at the castle until he came to fetch her.

Regina had taken her the album where Marigold's pictures since infancy were, and La Muerte slowly skipped through the pages, smiling warmly at seeing her little girl grow ever since she 'died', and in all of them she was a happy little girl. From the few times she had managed to see her, she could tell she was truly a sweet, virtuous girl, and now had grown into a free-spirited and king young woman. She was so proud. Her Balby had done a good job.

"She's so cute…" La Muerte giggled at a picture in which Marigold had been dressed in a little strawberry suit as a baby.

"That was her first Halloween, milady." Regina replied with a smile, then pointing at another. "That was her first birthday."

"I wish I could have been there for her…"

"What matters now is that you're back, milady. And you'll soon reunite with her, and you can make up the lost time."

"I know, and I can't wait for the moment I have her in front of me, but…" La Muerte sighed. "How will she react?"

"I'm certain she will be very happy to see you milady."

"I'd like to think that too, but what if she grows mad…?"

Regina looked at her mistress in surprise. "Why would she be mad at you, milady?"

"I missed most of her life… and I wasn't truly dead, what if she thinks…?" she didn't want to imagine it.

"Milady, believe me, Marigold is very smart, and kind. She'll understand that what happened was not your fault."

La Muerte was about to say something when suddenly the door burst open, and a familiar god made of wax and a floating book rushed in, startling them both. As soon as the Candlemaker saw La Muerte, alive and breathing, he couldn't contain his excitement. "LA MUERTE!"

The goddess yelped in surprise when her friend rushed forwards and picked her up in an almost crushing embrace, but she still smiled and returned it. "Candlemaker, I'm so glad to see you!" when the god finally placed her down, the Book of Life floated towards La Muerte and flew around her happily. "It's nice to see you too, book!" Regina thought she should leave the two gods alone and walked out of the room. They had a lot to caught on.

"Man, I can't believe it! So Itzamna's theory was true after all! I was like 'are you certain?' and Balby was like 'I am certain he is right! I want my Muertita back! Heck, he went as far as to go to the Land of the Extinct to get that flower to bring you back!"

"The Land of the Extinct?!" La Muerte could not believe it. She had heard rumors about that place, it was so dangerous she had heard no one liked to go there, and yet her husband had gone all the way there for her? That didn't mean she wasn't mad that he had done something so reckless. "He could have gotten himself killed!"

"Well, yeah, but Aimé was poisoning Marigoldie and he was desperate!"

"He told me about it…" La Muerte sighed. Her blood started to boil at the thought of her own sister trying to kill her niece! She couldn't believe it, she didn't want to. "How could Aimé do something so cruel? She knew she went far to get things she wanted, but she never thought her capable of doing such a thing… "My own sister… How c-could she…?" her eyes were swelling up with tears of anger and sorrow. When had everything gone downhill? When had she changed so much?

"Hey, don't feel bad, it's not your fault your sister turned to be an obsessive psycho murderer- OUCH!" the Candlemaker yelped when the Book of Life smacked him in the head.

"Xibalba told me there was something wrong with her and I didn't believe him… I never wanted to believe it…" La Muerte sat down back on the edge of bed.

"Don't worry, everything will turn out alright, you'll see. Once we expose Aimé's complot, she'll get what she deserves!"

"I feel like I should hate her, but… she's my little sister, I could never hate her…"

"That's a good thing. I mean, I can't imagine you actually hating someone…"

La Muerte decided to change the subject, she didn't feel like talking about her sister right now. All she wanted to know about was about Marigold, and her grandchild. "Candlemaker, I have to see my daughter!" she stood up again with a determined look. "Xibalba told me to stay here, but I can't wait any longer!" but as she headed for the door, the Candlemaker quickly teleported to the doorway, his large body blocking the way out.

"LA Muerte, I know you're desperate and you want to see Marigoldie, but it's very risky that you just go out and say 'hey, guys, I'm back form the dead! Turns out I was only put into a coma by my sister!'. And if Aimé figures out you're alive it can put both you and Marigold in further danger!"

"Exactly! That's why I have to go see Marigold so I can protect her! I missed fifteen years of her life, I'm not willing to lose any more!" she tried and failed to go past the Candlemaker.

"Listen to me, woman! Aimé has apparently gone all cu-cu these years! She even kidnapped Zipacna and we don't know where he is!"

"Zipacna?"

"Yeah, she sent him somewhere because she found out he was keeping Marigold from drinking her poisoned tea! We tried to look for his location in the Book of Life, but Aimé somehow made it impossible! We don't know how!"

La Muerte started to think. The Candlemaker had a good point there. If Aimé could prevent the Book of Life from revealing her brother-in-law's location, and even make him disappear like that, then she must have grown powerful and mentally unstable. Xibalba might be right, she should stay here until it was safe to take her to Marigold. And she didn't know how she would react when she saw her after fifteen years… a great part of her was afraid she'd be angry, despite Regina's words. And the idea that her sister was going to bear Xibalba a child, it bothered her a bit. She had tricked him, that was true, but still she didn't like the idea of another woman in bed with her husband.

She couldn't wait to settle scores with Aimé.

Unbeknown to them, the goddess was smarter than she seemed. Years of travelling through realms had given her more intelligence, she knew they would look for the ruler of the Land of the Cursed in faraway places where they thought would be a good place to hide him, when she had placed him closer than they thought.

Zipacna had lifted his tail up to one of his shackles and with some difficulty inserted the tip into the keyhole, twisting it around until he managed to open the shackle, feeing his right hand. Ignoring the ache from the marks around his wrist and his tail, Zipacna used his claw to release the other hand from its shackle. With both hands free, he took the muzzler off and started to explore the 'dungeon'. It was a black room with only an iron door, a few spider webs on the ceiling and dust on the ground. There was something familiar about this place… He had seen it once, but he couldn't recall when.

Until it returned to him. He recalled his father dragging him and Xibalba down here when they were little, and showed them the cells filled of half-human, half-beasts, half-dead prisoners rattling their chains and letting out inhuman growls. Akrinok had even gone as far as to lock them up in one of the vacant cells the whole night to 'toughtn them up'. The only thing he achieved was to give his sons' nightmares for a whole month.

Great. Now to find a way to open the door. Knowing Xibalba, he had probably had the locks reinforced to keep the prisoners from escaping after Chakal's breakout. Zipacna examined the lock thoroughly, and noticed it was all rusted. It didn't seem to be that tight, if only he could give it a few twists… Zipacna inserted his claw into the lock and gave a few twists, wincing at the hurt sensation of the rotten metal. A few minutes later, the lock gave in. Victory! Now he needed to find his way out of here.

Zipacna walked out into the corridor, where he saw even more doors lining the hallway, but he could see a passage that probably led into the main staircase. He would have turned into a crow, but he was hungry, sore and weakened. He'd have to make his way out on foot. Wonderful.

Zipacna rushed down the dark hallway, unsheathing his claws in case he'd need them.

* * *

Xochiquétzal's villa was neither too luxurious, nor too humble, it was in a sort of gray area in between. It was a beautiful wooden cabin in the woods of Aztlan, with a European air but not deviating too much from their native culture. Though it had a few years standing, it still looked as good as new. Marigold had only seen it once, when she was a child and Xochiquétzal offered a banquet there, her father had brought her in hopes she would make some friends. She remembered sticking around him the whole party, watching as he interacted with the other grown-ups while she tried to hide from the other godchildren. She remembered everything was adorned with colorful lights, gurnards and the main courtyard was filled with buffet tables.

Even when it was not adorned in the manner of a party, she thought it was beautiful.

"Be careful, Mari." Juan Carlos said as eh helped his wife climb out of the carriage. "Remember you're still ill."

"It's nice of you, Juan, but I feel much better now." Marigold said with a small giggle. "Besides, just because I'm fat doesn't mean I'm helpless."

He smiled. "You're not fat. You look prettier, if you ask me." Juan Carlos led Marigold down the stone path that led through the courtyard, admiring the scenery as he did so. "Wow, I never thought Gods could have retreats like this."

"You haven't seen Lord Quetzalcóatl's. His looks like a manor, though he claims it's modest."

"I can imagine. Your father made it sound like Xochi… Xochitzal…"

Marigold giggled. "Xochiquétzal."

"Yeah, like that jaguar lady doesn't like to lend it to others."

"Well, the last time she lent it, she had to deal with _alebrijes_ for a whole month."

Juan Carlos opened the door and led his wife inside. Like the outside, the interior had a rustic feeling to it mixed with a little urbanity. Velvet couches, light yellow walls, oak tea tables and a dining room at the end, he just couldn't wait to see the rooms.

"It hasn't changed much." Marigold sighed, rubbing her stomach. "It's too bad the baby won't be born here."

"Why? Think the jaguar lady won't want her bed a mess?"

"It's not that, I'd like the baby is born in the Land of the Remembered. I was born there, I feel like mama´s spirit is somehow there."

Juan Carlos noted the sad expression on her face. He wished he could tell her abut Xibalba's plan, but his father-in-la would kill him if he said anything before time, and Marigold would not believe him, anyway. It'd be best to go along with the plan. "So, you're okay about your father and… well, you know who, going out?" he asked her, leading her to one of the couches so they could sit down.

"I do admit, the idea of my tía becoming my stepmother is a bit awkward, but she is a good woman. I think papá will be very happy with her."

"You sound certain."

"I got to know her all these months. She says she always loved papá ever since they were children, she admitted she didn't take it well when he fell in love with mamá, but now she's changed. Even papá has changed his mind about her, as you have seen."

"I must say, I never thought I'd see Xibalba warming up to her so quickly… it's almost weird, don't you think?"

"Well, it is a bit strange, but well, tía Aimé says you can win over a man by winning over his stomach." Marigold giggled a bit at the comment.

"Yeah, and all with a single tea."

"Please don't start with that again."

"No saying anything.!" Juan Carlos gulped in dismay when his wife frowned lightly at the mention of the tea. "Anyway, I' like to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"It's just an hypothetical question. What would you do if, hypothetically, your mom… you know, if casually it turned out she was not… really dead?"

Marigold turned to look at him in surprise. "What do you mean?"

"Hypothetically, I mean! If you had your mom in front of you, alive and breathing, what would you do? How would you feel?"

"Well…" the goddess looked down as she took her hands to the gold locket around her neck. "I'm not sure… I mean, I've always dreamt with my mother, I've always wished I had gotten to know her. I think I'd be both happy and sad, I'd want to hug her and tell her how much I've missed her…"

"I bet she would love to embrace you too."

Marigold felt her baby give small kick on her hand. She smiled as she rubbed the spot tenderly. "Now that I recall, we haven't thought of a name for the baby."

Juan Carlos smiled and stroked his wife's belly. "Aww, you want some love, don't you, baby?"

"I want to name him so badly, but I think papá should help. He wants to be present when we name the baby."

"Maybe he's afraid I'll suggest a human name."

"Why would he? You've been on better terms now."

"Well, yeah, but I don't think he'll like his grandson being named like a human."

"Who knows? He's been quite lenient these days, maybe he won't mind it."

"Are you hungry, Mari?" Juan Carlos stood up and led his wife to the table, where the _aluxes_ who served Xochiquétzal where already serving dinner. There was a golden roasted turkey, accompanied by potato puree, cobs and pieces of freshly baked bread. The smell was appealing, it made her stomach-and the baby-growl.

"Looks delicious." Juan Carlos commented as he pulled back a chair for Marigold to sit down, before sitting down next to her.

"Xochiquetzal's chefs are among the best in the pantheon." Marigold commented. "Well, not compared to the Land of the Remembered, but they're very good."

"I can guess, my great-great-grandfather Carmelo loves the churros."

Marigold blushed. "Speaking of churros, you think you could bring some?"

Smiling, Juan Carlos stood up from his chair. "Anything for you and my little boy."


	19. The Reunion

Xibalba took Aimé to dinner at a restaurant in Paris, and then to a carriage ride around the French countryside. It would have been more enjoyable if it had been with his Muertita, but it was only for a while more until he could get rid of this… woman. Unfortunately, since Aimé had was about to enter the third term of the pregnancy, they had to cut their date short because she needed rest. Still, Aimé was very happy to have spent some time with the man she loved. Xibalba decided he'd give it a bit more credibility, and as soon as they got home he picked her up bridal style and carried her inside.

"It was the funniest time I've had in a while, Balby." Aimé giggled as she was carried to a room in the upper levels of the castle.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it, my dear." Xibalba smiled flirtily, opening the door and heading towards bed.

"The baby enjoyed it too."

"Hehe, I'm sure he did." He laid Aimé down on the bed gently, stroking her baby bump. "I bet Marigold will be happy to have a little brother. When she was a child she always told me she wanted a little sibling."

"It won't bother her he will only be her half-brother?"

"She has never minded about those kind of things."

Aimé shifted in bed, wincing a bit.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, it's only my back… the usual cramps of the pregnancy."

Oh, great. "Here, let me lend you a hand." Xibalba sat down on bed and started to rub Aimé's shoulders, having the desired effect when she shivered in delight.

"Ay, Balby…" she giggled, relaxing as he massaged the knots.

"Feeling better?"

"Yeah, much better…"

"Say, Aimé, I'll have to go down to my castle to tend to some business in a while. Do you need anything from the Land of the Forgotten?"

"N-No, I'm okay, but… could you stay with me for a while longer?"

"I guess it wouldn't hurt…"

Aimé snuggled against Xibalba's embrace, and he wrapped his wings around her, kissing her head gently. "Have a good night, my dear."

" _Gracias_ , Balby…"

When he was certain Aimé was deeply asleep, Xibalba subtly snapped his fingers and made a parchment of paper and a quill appear. He wrote a few instructions on it, and then with a snap of his fingers made it disappear in a small burst of green fire. He had the feeling he'd stay here for a long while.

* * *

La Muerte startled awake when she heard a small burst next to her, and opened her eyes just in time just to see a small parchment of scroll plop on the bed. Realizing it must be from Xibalba, she quickly unfolded the paper and read its content.

 _Muertita._

 _Read carefully. Tell Juarez to prepare the carriage, but when it's ready do not depart until I have arrived. I will make sure Aimé is asleep and then I will go down. Please wait, I know you want to see Marigold so badly, but we have to be very careful. We don't know how she will react, and don't forget she's pregnant. We have to be very careful._

 _Anyway, I'll explain you on the way._

 _See you later, mi amor._

 _Love, Xibalba._

Finally, the moment she had been waiting for was coming. Dashing from bed and putting on her slippers, she headed out of the room and ran down the corridor in search of Emilio or Regina, anyone who could give the message to Juarez. But as she turned around a corner, suddenly a larger, dark shape bumped into her and they both fell to the ground with a loud thud.

"What..?!" La Muerte bit her lip to contain a cry of pain, rubbing her head before turning to the person she had bumped into. "I'm so sorry, are you-?" When her vision cleared and she saw the 'stranger' groaning and struggling to stand up in front of her, she gasped in shock. "Zipacna?!"

Zipacna in question looked terrible. He could barely even stand, and he grit his teeth in pain when he attempted to do so. A crunch from his wing bone made him fall back to the ground with a cry of pain, he knew it was broken. The god was covered in bruises, and bleeding wounds which he tied to conceal with torn pieces of his cloak.

" _Dios mío_ , Zipacna!" La Muerte immediately rushed to his side and touched his shoulder, retreating her hand when he cried out in pain.

Zipacna's ears perked up when he heard a _very_ familiar voice, and looked up at the goddess in front of him. Damn it, he had gotten so many hits in the head down there that he was hallucinating. "What the hell…?"

"Zipacna, it's me! La Muerte!"

"Am I dead?" he managed to say, coughing and looking around. "Nah, I can't be dead… I'd be in Hell, not heaven…"

"Emilio! Regina! Someone!" La Muerte cried out, carefully shaking Zipacna's shoulder and trying to keep him awake as much as possible. Soon enough, Emilio, Roberto and Lorenzo came running and found the scene, finding their master's missing brother on the floor, all bruised and badly injured.

" _Por todos los cielos_!" Emilio yelled in fright.

"Help me take him to a bed and call a doctor!" La Muerte ordered the lizards, and turned to Lorenzo. "Lorenzo! You help me!" then to Roberto." Roberto, Xibalba said we tell Juarez to prepare the carriage!"

"Eyup!" Lorenzo rushed forward.

"Okay!" Roberto ran down the corridor that led outside.

Zipacna grit his teeth and stiffened when Lorenzo and La Muerte helped him on his feet, but his leg was dislocated. Emilio knew he needed immediate medical attention and rushed to Xibalba's study to write a letter to the family doctor. Slowly and carefully, La Muerte and Lorenzo lifted Zipacna off the ground, trying to move him as less as possible as he bit his lip to contain a growl of pain. His eyes stung at the sensation of tears, he had to limp all the way to one of the rooms, where he was helped unto the bed, but he winced when his broken, wing limp sent a shock of pain through his backbone.

" _Maldita sea_!" he yelled in pain, his head feathers bristling.

"Don't worry, Zipacna! The doctor should arrive at any moment!"

"Are you an hallucination?" he managed to pant in pain.

"Long story, I'll tell you later, for now just relax!"

There was a knock on the door. Lorenzo hurried to open the door, and stepped aside as Asclepius came in with his medical suit case, his eyes opening wide as he saw Zipacna's condition. "What the hell happened?! Why is he in that condition?!"

"We don't know!" La Muerte replied, standing from bed to give space to the god.

"IT HURTS AS HELL!" Zipacna roared, gripping the blankets.

Asclepius examined the wounds as he opened his suitcase and looked for something. "Broken wing, dislocated leg, deep cuts…" he took out a long leather stick, and placed it in between Zipacna's teeth. "Bite down." He told him, before turning to La Muerte. "Milady, you should wait outside. But the lizard should stay here, someone should hold him down."

La Muerte nodded and hurried out of the room, closing the door behind her; Zipacna glanced at Asclepius as he took some cotton and alcohol out of his suitcase, but before he could do anything Lorenzo pinned him down by the shoulders.

"Listen here, I'll have to stitch those cuts closed, but I have to disinfect them first." Asclepius said as he moistened come cotton with the alcohol. "But I'll warn you, it's not going to be pleasant."

Zipacna's eyes widened when the older god neared the cotton near one of his cuts.

La Muerte gasped when she heard a scream coming from the inside, and to walk down a bit further down the hall, she couldn't imagine what was going on in there, but she could tell by Zipacna's screams that it was not pleasant.

"La Muerte!"

Quickly, the goddess turned around and ran into Xibalba's arms as soon as he had appeared. Xibalba was about to ask what was going on when he heard another scream. "What in tarnation…?"

"It's Zipacna, he's…"

"Zipacna?! He's finally appeared?!" Xibalba tried to go into the room, but La Muerte stopped him.

"He's very injured, Asclepius is tending to him-!"

"More reason for me to go see how he is!" Again he tried and failed to go past his wife and towards the door.

"Xibalba, you'll only get in the way! Let Asclepius do his job, Zipacna's very grave."

Reluctantly, Xibalba leaned against the wall, wincing when he heard another scream. La Muerte understood he was so worried, it was his only brother's life on the line, after all. She grabbed unto his arm, comforting him everytime they heard Zipacna screaming. They had no idea of how much time passed, but Zipacna's screams eventually became lower and diminished, until they s topped altogether, making Xibalba thing something bad had happened. Twenty minutes later, the doors finally opened and Asclepius came out, along with a disturbed Lorenzo. The lizard leaned against the wall looking like he was about to throw up, while Xibalba immediately rushed towards the doctor.

"Ah, My Lord, good timing." Asclepius said, taking off his plastic gloves.

"How's my brother?! What happened?! Is he alright?!" Xibalba practically yelled, flaring out his wings in despair.

"Lord Zipacna was very injured, he was in so much pain I had to sedate him. I stitched his cuts, put his leg back in place and placed a splint on his broken wing. He'll have to rest for two or three days at best, but I'd recommend a week to be safe. His bandages have to be changed every twelve hours, and he can't move much or the stitches may open."

Although relieved his brother was alright, Xibalba had the feeling it didn't end there. "Anything else?"

Asclepius sighed. "I know he hates it, but he needs to drink plenty of tea and liquids, keep him hydratated most of the time so he can heal better and faster. IF he doesn't want to drink it, improvise, but whatever you do don't force him or apply any pressure on him."

La Muerte nodded. "We'll be very careful, Asclepius."

"Good. I'll be taking my leave, if you don't mind."

Xibalba glanced at Lorenzo. "Lorenzo, accompany Asclepius if you'd please."

"E-E-Eyup…." The lizard barely managed to answer as he led the doctor down the hall.

Xibalba and La Muerte went into the room, and found Zipacna was, indeed, asleep. His broken wing was stretched out and tied to a long wooden splint; his fixed leg was also tied to a wooden splint to keep it in place while the wounds healed. There were bandages wrapped around his waist and arms, and some gauze pads on his bruises. He was breathing heavily, unconsciously wincing every now and then.

"How did you find him?" Xibalba asked his wife, approaching the bed and staring at his unconscious brother.

"I rather ran into him, quite literally." La Muerte explained. "When I received your letter I was going to tell Juarez to prepare the carriage, but I ran into Zipacna, he was badly injured."

"Didn't he tell you where he came from?"

"He couldn't, he was in so much pain he couldn't even think clearly."

"I can imagine it. He's going to be as sore as hell when he wakes up."

"How did things go with…" La Muerte shivered. "…Aimé?"

"Nothing happened between us, I just had to make sure she was asleep before coming here."

"I know, but…"

A knock on the door.

"My lady, the carriage is ready."

"Thanks, Emilio, we'll be going down in a few minutes."

Xibalba grinned. "When was the last time we had a romantic ride on a carriage, now that I think of it?"

"Xibalba, now's not the-Oh!" La Muerte yelped in surprise when she was picked up bridal style.

"Come on, Muertita, we should start making up for all the lost years, don't you think?" the dark god purred seductively. "Besides, it'll be a while before we get to the cabin."

La Muerte wanted to repeat that it was not the right time, but she didn't have the heard as he carried her down the hall. She smiled and pecked his cheek with her lips. "You're still as stubborn as a mule."

He chuckled. "You missed it, admit it."

Xibalba carried his wife outside, where his black carriage was waiting for them, and Juarez opened the door for his lord and lady to climb in. Xibalba placed La Muerte down and helped her climb, before climbing up himself. Juarez closed the door and went back to the driver's seat, gently snapping the reins to make Medianoche and Blanca advance. He led the horses down the bridge at a trotting pace, and urged them into a gallop once they were in mainland.

La Muerte cuddled against Xibalba's embrace, smiling dreamily. "I can't wait to see her, Balby…"

"She will be so happy to see you, _mi amor_ …" Xibalba smiled, planting a small kiss on her head, stroking her hair. "She has dreamed of this moment for the past fifteen years…"

La Muerte rested her head against his chest, and he wrapped his wings around her, holding her close. They fell asleep in each other's embrace.

* * *

Marigold was awakened by the sunlight filtering through the glass, and she shifted in bed, groaning and trying to cover her head with the pillow. "Juan, why didn't you close the window?!" Much to her surprise, she heard no reply. In fact, she didn't feel he was in bed at all. Removing the pillow off her face, she looked at her right and noticed the side of the bed was empty, where had Juan Carlos gone? Was he making breakfast? Or did he go to the bathroom?"

"What do you say, baby?" Marigold sighed, stroking her belly. "How about we go looking for papi?" she received a small tapping, which she took as a positive reply. Marigold stood up from bed, putting on a bathrobe and leaving the bedroom. "Juan Carlos?" she called out as she walked down the stairs. "Juan? Are you here?"

Oddly, the living room was dark, the curtains were closed, and Juan Carlos was sitting in one of the couches with crossed arms and a solemn look.

"Marigold, we need to talk." He said.

"Juan, what's with the darkness?" Marigold inquired, approaching him, wrapping her wings around her body.

"Listen, first of all, I need you to calm down." Juan Carlos stood up and approached his wife, gently motioning her to sit down at the couch.

"Is something going on?"

"Marigold, there's something you have to know about Aimé."

Marigold groaned. "Juan, not again!"

"Listen to me! She's not who you think she is-!"

"You're starting to sound like papá when he didn't like her!"

"I still don't, Marigold."

Marigold jumped when she heard her father's voice, and he came out of the shadows, also with a serious look on his face.

"Papá, don't scare me like that!" she snapped, before processing what he just said. "Wait, what do you mean you still don't? You have been getting along wonderfully with her!"

"I had to." Xibalba frowned. "It was the only way to keep you safe from her?"

"Safe? Papá, you too?!"

"Sweetie, please listen."

Juan Carlos continued. "The reason your father started to treat her so nicely was because Aimé was using a love potion on him!"

"Juan Carlos, that's ridiculous!"

"Your uncle and the Candlemaker realized what she was doing and gave me an antidote, but I played along to keep Aimé from harming you and the baby."

"How can you say that?! Tía Aimé would never hurt me!"

"She was poisoning you, Marigold!" Xibalba had to raise his voice a bit and harden his tone. "She wanted to get rid of you to have me for herself!"

"Papá, come on!"

"What will it take for you to believe us?" Juan Carlos states.

"Nothing! What you are saying just can't be true!"

"Sweetie, calm down…" Xibalba lifted his hands defensively. "There's something else you have to know."

"I don't want to hear it!"

"Would you listen to me?"

Marigold froze when a feminine voice talked from the darkness. There was something about that voice, she didn't know it, and yet she felt like she had heard it before, once in a dream. She looked towards the darkness, where the woman had spoken, and watched as a lady that looked very much like her, but taller, with longer hair and gleaming amber eyes stepped into the dim light. Marigold could feel her heart drumming inside her chest. She had seen this woman before in portraits and pictures, lying in the sanctuary her father had made for her, but never like this, alive and breathing.

La Muerte felt her eyes swelling up with tears when she saw her daughter with her own eyes. Her last memory of her was when she had just come into the world, a tiny little baby. How much she had grown, she was beautiful, and she was going to become a mother herself.

Marigold stood up slowly and kept staring at the woman, not believing her eyes. She could be hallucinating, perhaps the hormones and the pregnancy were making her have visions… but this looked so real.

"Marigold, this is La Muerte…" Xibalba sighed. "…your mother."

"B-But…."

La Muerte took a tentative step forward. "M-Marigold…"

She stepped back. "B-But, this is…." Her eyes were also swelling up with tears. "This can't… I thought you were…"

"Another of Aimé's schemes." Juan Carlos stated.

"She started to poison your mother with tea in hopes she'd have a miscarriage." Xibalba added.

"I managed to save you by using my life force to nourish you, but I was very weak when you were born, and…" La Muerte struggled to continue. "…After you were born, I…. I fell into a comatose state."

Marigold could not believe it. "All these years…?"

"Aimé was going to do the same to you, my sweet…" Xibalba stated.

"B-But…"

La Muerte took another step forward, and this time the younger goddess did not step back. "Marigold… _Mi bebé_ …"

 _She was a pretty woman, with pale skin and dark, dark waves cascading from her head. Her face was exhausted, as if she had gone through great physical pain and hardship, but her colorful eyes were full of love, warmth and kindness. The pretty woman managed to smile a bit at her._

 _"_ _ **Mi bebé…**_ _"_

 _As soon as the woman's lips came into contact with her forehead, she felt a sensation of calm, all her fear vanished, and she closed her little eyes to go for a nap. She heard the woman breathing heavily like she was having trouble at it._

Marigold was overwhelmed. The tears finally made their way down her cheeks. "M-Mamá…"

She ran to her mother and hugged he, sobbing uncontrollably. La Muerte wrapped her arms around her daughter, peppering her face with kisses, stroking her cheeks with her thumbs after fifteen long years. Mother and daughter held each other tightly, until they collapsed on their knees to the ground, sobbing. Juan Carlos and Xibalba smiled at the scene, the former swore he could feel tears forming in his eyes. Xibalba soon joined his family, kneeling down and embracing them, wrapping his wings around his wife and daughter, closing his eyes as the tears trickled down his cheeks.

At long last, they were together.

They were reunited.


	20. Catching Up

When Zipacna next regained consciousness, he was met with a burning, stinging and painful sensation in all his body. Reluctantly he cracked his eyes open, and found he was in his brother's bed. He tried to move, but all his body stung harshly, so he had to lay still once again. When his vision got used to the lack of light, he noticed he was covered in bandages, and most of his cuts and wounds were stitched up. Well, at the very least he had not lost a limb.

"You're awake." He heard his brother's voice. "Well, looking like a mummy, but at least you're luckily awake."

Zipacna grunted. "Very funny." He winced in pain at his injuries. "Owowow…" Memories of what had happened before he lost consciousness returned to him in a flash, he recalled he had seen… "Hey, _hermanito_ , I had a weird dream."

"Really?"

Zipacna shifted to try and sit up, but cried out in pain once more. "Ayayay!"

"DON'T-!" Xibalba panicked, and had to contain the urge to push Zipacna back unto bed, remembering those stitches were very sensitive. "Don't move!"

"AY!" Zipacna managed to accommodate himself in a position that didn't hurt any of his limbs. "I dreams I bumped into La Muerte, and she brought me here…"

Surprisingly, Xibalba smiled. "That wasn't a dream. It actually happened."

"Wha…?" Zipacna couldn't believe it. "I thought I was hallucinating from the pain-Ayayay!" his splinted wing stung in pain, but remained immobile by the splint. "My poor wing!"

"Don't move that much! It'll hurt more!"

"Damn it…"

Xibalba sighed, smiling again. "La Muerte is back, you weren't hallucinating… While you were gone, many things happened."

"Would you mind in catching me up in the recent events?"

"Remember the antidote we planned to give to Marigold?"

"Yes I do-OUCH!" Zipacna winced again, this time at the stinging sensation being on his leg.

Xibalba winced as well at the cry his brother gave. He seemed to be in lots of pain. "Well, the antidote worked on La Muerte as well."

"Well… I'm happy for you hermanito!" Zipacna laughed, before wincing yet again. "Damn Asclepius! When I see that old goat…!"

"Shut up, he only did what was best for you. I don't know what he used on you, though judging by how you sound..."

"He used alcohol! I think it was tequila, damn it!"

"I bet, but it was for your own good. He said that you have to stay 5 days in bed, then he'll come to check on you and take the stitches off." Xibalba snapped his fingers. "Oh, and one more thing."

"What?!"

The younger god pointed at a small black cup with a hot liquid on the bedside table. Zipacna stared at it in dismay, hoping it was not what he thought it was. "Please tell me that's lemonade."

"Nope." Xibalba shook his head. "It's tea to ease your pain." He picked the cup in his hands and leaned it closer to Zipacna's maw, only for his brother to move his head away.

"Get that thing away from me!" he snapped, before wincing at his leg. "OW!"

Xibalba frowned. "Okay, then… _Fine_." He growled through grit teeth, placing the cup back on the table. "If you'd rather be all sore and in pain, then don't drink it. What part of 'it will ease the pain' didn't you understand?!"

"I'd rather try the needle thing from China!"

"ZIPACNA! You won't die if you drink the damn tea! It's going to help you!" Xibalba took a deep breath, and managed to calm himself down to talk. "Regina made it, just like mama used to. She added a bit of that medicine Asclepius recommended as well."

"Yeah, that's the problem." Xibalba growled gently. "I don't like medicine, I don't like tea, and I don't like both things combined!"

"But you like honey and raspberries! This is what the tea is made of, like mamá used to make it."

Zipacna glanced at the cup of tea, and grumbled something under his breath, before speaking. "Fine." He lowered his ears as his brother picked up the cup once again, and reluctantly took a sip form the so-called tea. It didn't taste that bad, it was sweet and warm, but a bit bitter because of the medicine.

"So? How is it?" Xibalba inquired.

"…Not bad."

"See? You and your stubbornness."

Zipacna took another sip before Xibalba placed the cup back on the bedside table once again. The Lord of the Forgotten stared down at his older brother solemnly and the state he was in. He couldn't imagine who could have left him in such a state. A while passed before Zipacna spoke again.

"Really, not bad."

"I… I can't imagine what could have happened to you that you re in such a horrible state."

"I'll tell you." Zipacna shifted lightly. "Try to teach some manners to those guys in The Pit."

Xibalba nearly spat the water in his mouth, but managed to gulp it in the last moment and placed his glass next to the cup of tea in the bedside table. "Wait, what?! The Pit?! As in, _The_ Pit?!" he pointed at the floor, referring to the lower levels of the castle, inaccessible to anyone but a member of the Royal Family, which included him, Zipacna and Marigold…

"Yes, _that_ pit! OW!" Zipacna wince at the sharp pain in his wing.

"You were here the whole time?! We couldn't find you anywhere, not even in the Book of Life!"

Zipacna rolled his eyes. "It's The Pit, _hermanito_. Nothing that happens down there appears in the book, remember?

"I still don't understand, at least what happened to _you_ should have appeared!"

"I _was_ _down_ in The Pit. The Pit is out of the Book of Life's jurisdiction."

"I can't believe it…" Xibalba sighed. "Well… at least now I know that I have to double the security down there, I can't have those things escaping and wreaking havoc around here. I mean, if you did… Some others may escape as well." He remembered the whole ordeal with Chakal and Víbora, and shivered in discomfort.

Zipacna smirked. "Please. You're not going to compare me with those things, are you-?" his smirk disappeared when the stitches in his arm stung, and he felt as thought they would burst open again. "Ayayay!" he could only rub his shoulder, the only part where he had no stitches.

Xibalba chuckled and picked up the cup of tea once more, giving his brother a sly smile. "More tea? Or… Maybe tea is just for women?"

Zipacna grumbled. "Whatever." With a bit of difficulty, he managed to grab the cup of tea from his brother and gulp the entire thing down. He was sticking out his tongue in discomfort when there was another knock on the door. Xibalba turned towards the door.

"Come in!" he said, and the door opened. Emilio and Regina entered the room, the latter holding a tray of food.

"Lunch time for the… bed-struck patient!" Emilio cried out.

Zipacna sighed in relief. "Good! I'm starving!"

Xibalba winked at Regina dissimulated, grinning. "We figured you would be."

Regina giggled and placed the tray on the bedside table, just next to the cup of tea. A salad consisting of tomatoes, lettuce, mushrooms and little pieces of roasted chicken, along with a glass of water. Zipacna's eye twitched in disbelief. "What. Is. That?"

"Asclepius said you needed lots of water and vegetables." Regina replied simply.

"Oh, really? What's next? Hay?

"Stop complaining!" Xibalba growled softly, giving his brother a mild glare.

"Easy for you to say! You're not being fed cattle feed! Do I look like a cow?!" Zipacna pointed at his sharp crocodilian teeth. "Do these look like they're made for green stuff?!" Zipacna winced in pain when his wing stung again. "Owowow…!

Xibalba shrugged, amused. "Nope, but that 'owowow' doesn't prove the contrary."

Regina chimed. "You won't have dessert if you don't eat!"

"Didn't Asclepius say he couldn't eat any of those things until he was better?" Emilio whispered into her ear, worried.

"Don't let him know." Regina whispered back.

Xibalba chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Zipacna inquired.

"Just you… I missed you, _hermano_ … I was worried sick, they can approve that…"

"I missed you too, _hermanito_ -AY, MALDITA SEA!" a strong jolt of pain struck his wing, making him rub his shoulder. "Give me that thing!"

Xibalba had never seen Zipacna so… well, hurt. He glanced at the bandages and stitches, thinking… Asclepius didn't say anything about spells to soothe the pain a bit, did he? In his condition, maybe it would help him deal with it, but there was a nasty wound across his chest that would probably leave a scar. Xibalba stretched out his hand and it started to glow a minty green. "Tell me where it hurts." He said, touching his brother's splinted wing joint, looking for a response from his brother in any way.

Zipacna winced a bit. "The bone…" Xibalba muttered a spell under his breath, and the green glow on his palm grew brighter. Zipacna breathed out when the pain diminished and he had a ticklish sensation of relief in his pained muscles and bones after various jolts of pain.

"Feeling better?"

"Sort of. Thanks."

"Where else?"

"My cuts."

Xibalba carefully ran his hand down his brother's stitches, and came across the wound in his chest, covered in bandages. "That one must be the worst…" he glanced at the two lizards. "You may go, thank you very much."

"We got the indirect, you know." Regina sighed, dragging Emilio out by the tail despite his protests, and he managed to close the door just in time. As soon as they were gone, Xibalba's wings bristled in anger.

"That Aimé! I wish I could just…"

"Let me guess, tear her apart and spread her limbs through the night sky." Zipacna inquired.

"I can't do that, as much as I'd like to! Remember it might be _my_ child she is bearing!" Xibalba looked down in worry, and moved his palm to another stitch. "I won't lie to you…. I would be more than delighted to do that." He panicked when out of sudden Zipacna winced in pain.

"OW! Be careful!"

"Sorry." Xibalba placed his attention back on his brother's wounds. "Anyway, we have to be careful. I have the feeling that she is suspecting something right now."

"Of course she is. She's Aimé, she's no fool."

"What I don't understand is how she could have…"

"Ayayay…!"

"You'll feel better after this, trust me. Despite everything, I'm glad you're okay."

"Me too, I thought those creatures were going to kill me."

Xibalba snickered mischievously. "Kill _you_? I doubt they knew who they were fighting against."

"Heck, of course they didn't, they don't have any brains left."

"I'm sorry, brother…." Xibalba sighed, finally lowering his hand to let his arm rest. "If I hadn't left you alone with that…"

"Say it, _arpía_."

"Crazy loony…. _Arpía_ …. Despicable person!"

"I got so many more suggestions that I don't know where to begin."

Xibalba decided to drop the subject momentarily, and pulled the food tray into his lap, stabbing some lettuce and tomato in the fork and holding it out to Zipacna. "Open wide…" he chuckled.

Zipacna groaned in dismay. Damn karma.

* * *

La Muerte and Marigold had so much to catch up to as mother and daughter. Juan Carlos figured they would like some time alone, and so he left them in the main bedroom while he waited outside for something to happen. Every now and then he'd place his ear on the door and listen to what they were saying. Marigold and La Muerte were sitting on the edge of the bed, holding hands tightly, the both of them chatting.

"Your father was so sweet when we were children…" La Muerte smiled in remembrance. "We used to play in the Aztlan gardens and he'd make me flower crowns and necklaces."

"He told me so once when I was six, he said your liked to play hide and seek."

"I did. I still do. Sometimes we even played household, and he didn't mind if others said he was being girly. He just wanted to see me happy."

"How did he propose to you? I asked him various times when I was a child, but he couldn't tell me, it was too painful for him to remember."

"It was beautiful. He led me into the gardens of Aztlan, he adorned it with candles and flowers, he led me to the center beneath the tree and I was very surprised when he kneeled down, it was…." She couldn't continue as a few tears of nostalgia rolled down her cheeks. "He made me the happiest woman that day."

"And your first anniversary? Papá once said it was when he gave you your…" Marigold's hand found its way to the locket around her neck. "…pendant."

"It was very simple, but romantic. Xibalba took me out for dinner to Paris, then out for a flight, and we danced on top of the clouds… Then he told me to close my eyes, and he put it around my neck."

"Hey, mamá, if you'd like I could…"

La Muerte stopped her daughter as her hands reached out to the small hook that held the pendant in place, smiling. "It's yours now, _mi niña_. It suits you very well."

"Mamá…"

"Marigold… can I?"

"Yes, mamá, he's your grandchild…"

La Muerte placed her hand on her daughter's baby bump, and her heart fluttered in joy when she felt a little tapping. She smiled, already imagining holding her grandchild. Marigold's smile slowly started to falter.

"I can't believe my aunt would… She was so motherly, I… I never thought…"

"She wasn't always like that." La Muerte sighed sadly. "When we were little we were very close, but when I met Xibalba things started to change. She just started to shut me out and was mad at me, I didn't understand why at first. Then I noticed Xibalba was very uncomfortable when she was around, and eventually he told me that Aimé felt something for him, that's why he avoided her. I didn't believe him at first, but then I noticed how Aimé would try to call his attention and lead him away… Eventually when your father and I got married, Aimé didn't even attend the wedding, I didn't hear from her again until I found your father with her on bed one night when I went home."

"Papá said she tricked him."

"She did, but I was angry and hurt at that time and I didn't want to listen. It wasn't until a few decades later that one of the other goddesses who was close to Aimé told me the truth, that Aimé took advantage that we looked very alike to dye her hair black and dress as me, the room was so dark Xibalba didn't notice the difference. I learned he had been rejecting her advances for years, and I felt bad for accusing him of cheating, but I was still hurt. It wasn't until our wager in San Ángel that we finally reconciled. Two years later I learned I was pregnant with you…"

"And you died when I was born."

"Xibalba explained what happened."

"You received tea packages, right?

"I thought it was a gift from Toci or Xochi, so I drank them without suspecting anything. As months went by I started to grow ill. I was afraid that I would miscarry, so I used my life force to give you strength, even though I knew what would happen to me."

"But you didn't die. Papá said Itzamna figured you were only comatose."

"I thank heaven for it."

"But say, mamá… All those times papá and I felt you were beside us, were you really there?"

La Muerte smiled and placed her hand on her daughter's cheek. "I was comatose, but I managed to leave my body sometimes to see how you were doing. I saw all what happened between you and your father, and how the thing with Juan Carlos turned out."

"Oh, right! I haven't introduced you to him!" Marigold called for the door. "Juan!"

Juan Carlos jumped when he heard his name being called out, thinking he had been found out, and opened the door warily, calming down when he saw no apprehension in Marigold's expression. She had simply called out for him. When he saw La Muerte, he felt a bright, loving aura all around her. Xibalba had not been exxagerating when he said that she was had a loving aura of kindness that warmed up one's heart. Marigold stood up with a bit of effort due to her large bump of a belly, and grabbed Juan Carlos's arm.

"Mamá, this is Juan Carlos, my husband. Or rather, Juanoctis, God of Bullfighting." She couldn't help but giggle at the title.

Juan Carlos bowed lightly, just as a show of respect. "It's an honor to meet you, _mi señora_." Much to his surprise, La Muerte smiled at him.

"You don't have to be so formal, Juan Carlos. We're family, you may call me La Muerte."

He was surprised. "O-Okay, señ- La Muerte." He quickly corrected himself. He was rather surprised that she didn't act like she thought he was inferior in any way, like Xibalba did. He recalled La Muerte was different from; after all, Marigold took mostly after her.

La Muerte took a look at Juan Carlos. "You have so much of your father in you." Manolo… that wonderful man she had picked as her champion. She could see he had passed down his best qualities into his son.

Juan Carlos blushed in embarrassment. "Yeah, that's what everyone says… And I think that's what Xibalba hates about me."

"Oh, don't mind it. Xibalba can be very sweet when he wants to, he'll warm up to you eventually."

"I hope so. Now that we're on it, where did Xibalba say he'd go?"

"He went to the Land of the Forgotten, he had to go see how Zipacna was doing."

" _Tío_ Zipacna?" Marigold inquired. "Did something happen to him?"

"Oh, Marigold, well…" Damn it, he had forgotten to tell her about her uncle. "Aimé kind of kidnapped him and took him somewhere…

La Muerte noticed Juan Carlos had no idea of what was going on, so she continued for him. "I found him badly injured in the castle, Asclepius tended to him but he's still badly injured."

Marigold gasped. "So that's why he went missing…? He didn't go to his realm to…?"

"Long story"

"What are we waiting for? I want to see my uncle!"

Before Juan Carlos could do anything about it, Marigold had already rushed out of the room. La Muerte smiled and stood up, placing a hand on Juan Carlos's shoulder. "Let's go." As the goddess followed her daughter down the corridor, Juan Carlos sighed. He had the feeling he and La Muerte would get along better than he did with Xibalba.


	21. The Plan Part 2

**Everyone, I'm going to clear a bit things regarding Marigold and Aimé's pregnancies. Marigold has about 4 weeks of difference with Aimé, since she got pregnant much before Aimé did. Right now, Marigold is nearing the eight months, while Aimé has just entered the seventh month.**

* * *

Days passed.

Ever since Marigold had found the truth about her aunt, and reunited with her mother, things changed. When she saw the state her uncle was in, she refused to leave his side, which put her and Juan Carlos's 'quality time' on waiting for now. Xibalba unfortunately had to leave often to keep Aimé distracted, and whenever she asked of Marigold he lied to her saying he hadn't seen her, since he thought she and her husband needed their time alone. He could notice Aimé looked more relieved and happy around him without Marigold around.

Then he'd make the same excuse, that he had work to do back at the Land of the Forgotten, lots of paperwork, and all that. Aimé would understand, and say it was okay, that she'd be fine. Then he'd return to his castle to meet with his wife and daughter. Today the stitches would be taken off Zipacna, and he had the feeling they would need some support.

And he was right. He didn't stop complaining as Asclepius carefully cut the stitches and removed them as slowly and carefully as he could, but Zipacna wasn't helping at all. The other four gods were having a small 'meeting' in the couches.

"I still can't believe it… My aunt wanted to kill me?" Marigold was still in the denial state, rubbing her forearms.

Xibalba nodded. "She thought I gave you too much attention. She wants me all for herself."

"Tell me about it- OUCH!" Zipacna winced, and glared at Asclepius's hand. "Be careful!"

"It wouldn't hurt so much if you stopped moving!" Asclepius simply said.

"Easy for you to say! You're not the one who was almost torn apart by some loony…!"

"Zipacna!" now it was La Muerte who snapped at her brother-in-law. That was when he realized he was not alone.

"Loony what?" Juan Carlos inquired.

Xibalba changed the subject. "It doesn't matter… What matters is how we are going to stop her!" He glanced at his wife.

"We have to expose her to the Kings."

"And how are we supposed to do that?" Zipacna winced.

Juan Carlos said. "Well, we have the pages from her diary where she confesses using the poison on La Muerte and Marigold."

Marigold blinked. "Pages? What pages?"

"These pages." Xibalba searched in his cloak, and took out the pages of Aimé's diary. "Aimé confesses here with a conveniently large amount of details about both her plans, the one for your mother and the one for you."

The young goddess frowned, crossing her arms. "Don't you think it would have been prudent to show me those pages in the first place?!"

"I wanted to, but I didn't want to worry you. You're still pregnant, sweetie, I was afraid it could have affected the both of you." The dark god wen to sit between his wife and daughter, handing them the pages of the diary so they could read them. As they read about Aimé's plans, their eyes swelled up with tears, but for different reasons.

"My own sister did this to me…" La Muerte sobbed.

"I still find it hard to believe… She was so friendly and attentive…" Marigold added.

Juan Carlos took her hand. "It was all part of her scheme, to earn your trust and then stab you in the back."

Zipacna nodded. "Yeah, to poison Xibalba and make him fall in love with her-OW!" He bit his lip in pain.

"Don't move!" Asclepius snapped.

"Fine! Just be careful!"

"Zipacna is right." Xibalba continued, glancing at his two (potentially three) girls. "She poisoned us, all three of us. She nearly killed you, sweetie, and your uncle, and almost made me fall in love with her… and she took…" he grabbed his wife's hand tightly. "She took you away from me, _mi amor_ …" he couldn't continue as his eyes swelled up with tears.

"Balby…" La Muerte squeezed his hand reassuringly.

"But now that we are _all_ here, we can put an end to this once and for all."

"But we need more proof than those pages." Juan Carlos stated.

Xibalba glanced back at his brother. "Zipacna?"

"Hmm? What is it?" the older god winced in pain again, but managed to contain a complaint.

"Can you testify that she took you to The Pit?"

"To sink that woman? I'd even say she dragged me down to Hell!"

"The Pit?" Juan Carlos repeated the two words; whatever it was, it didn't sound pleasant. "What's that?" He noticed Zipacna glancing at Xibalba, who glanced at his wife and she gave him a nod. Xibalba sighed.

"It's the prison of my land, accessed only from my throne room, and by those who carry my blood. The worst criminals are kept there."

"Wasn't that the Land of the Cursed?"

"Those are worse, they commit sins against the gods themselves, not only to humanity." Zipacna explained. "The ones here are not bad enough to be sent do my realm, but are too dangerous to be allowed to simply roam free like the rest of the Forgotten. So dangerous Xibalba had to take precautions, and that's why it was so hard to get out of there in the first place!"

Xibalba glanced at him, incensed. "I never thought you'd end up down there! Besides, unlike a certain someone, I _do_ take potential threats seriously!"

Zipacna was about to retort when he winced and grit his teeth, nearly growling when Asclepius started to treat a deeper cut.

"Wasn't it where Chakal was imprisoned?" Marigold inquired, shivering in discomfort at the memory.

Xibalba nodded. "Yes." He didn't want to remember the whole mess with Víbora and Chakal either, and he could tell those two were an uncomfortable topic for La Muerte as she shifted uncomfortably. There was a sad look, and she was unusually quiet. Zipacna decided to change the subject before they got all teary out again.

"Anyway, what other proof do we have against her?"

"Good point. She's smart, she could say those pages were from when she was resentful, and that we forgot the other one."

Marigold thought for a moment, before smiling. "Juan, I think we have the most important proof here." She took her mother's hand tightly as everyone glanced at her. She did have a point there.

"Exactly-MALDITA SEA!" Zipacna roared, clutching the blankets, glaring down at Asclepius.

"Just a few more."

"The worst of them? Just don't do that thing with the alcohol again!"

"I will if the wound reopens because you don't stop moving!"

"So, how are we going to lure Aimé to Aztlan?" Xibalba spoke outloud to call his brother's attention before he started to argue with Asclepius again.

"Well, she's head over heels for you, Balby." La Muerte stated. "If you tell her to meet you there for something… romantic, she won't resist."

"You are right, my dear. But how could I get her to the King's presence? If I take her to the throne room directly, she will know what are my intentions. It would be better to take the Kings somewhere and see themselves."

"Why don't you take her to the garden while we tell the Kings to hide somewhere they can hear?" Marigold suggested. "Then we trick her into confessing."

"Good for me!" Zipacna stated.

Xibalba nodded. "That's a good idea…" he smiled. "You're as smart as your mother."

La Muerte blushed. "Ay, Balby…."

"I can't wait to see the Kings' faces when they see La Muerte, alive and breathing." Zipacna chuckled.

"That's the main idea. And we should also mention her minions, the ones who kidnapped Zipacna."

"ESPECIALLY THOSE IDIOTS!" Zipacna flinched when Asclepius pinched his arm-the little part of his arm that wasn't injured.

"DON'T MOVE!" Asclepius snapped at him.

"Sorry…" Zipacna muttered under his breath, wincing as the old god continued to remove the stitches. "Anyway, who else could have a proof against her…" a bell ran in his brain. "Itzamna! He can testify about the poison!"

Marigold glanced at her uncle. "Itzamna knew of this?"

Both Zipacna and Xibalba glanced at Juan Carlos, before the former nodded. "Camazok knows as well."

"We have more than enough witnesses." La Muerte said.

"Asclepius here can also testify on the state he tended me in." He glared at the doctor, who now had shifted his attention to one last stitched cut.

"Just one more…" he whispered.

"Aha."

"And don't forget the Candlemaker." Xibalba pointed out. "He is a key witness to this. Not everything appears in the Book, but most of the important details should be there."

Suddenly, Marigold felt another migraine. Her hands instinctively went to her baby bump, feeling her little one shifting, and her consciousness fading away. Xibalba noticed. "Sweetie, are you okay?" he stood up warily. All eyes set on her.

"My head… I…"

"MARIGOLD!"

Xibalba caught his daughter just in time as she lost consciousness. La Muerte immediately went to his side, touching her daughter's forehead and shaking her shoulder, her eyes swelling up with tears. "Marigold! _Dios mío_ , she's boiling hot!" she sobbed.

Asclepius had just finished with Zipacna's wounds when he saw the scene. He ran towards Marigold, sensing his services would be needed for a little longer than planned. "Quickly! Bring her to bed!"

Xibalba picked Marigold up and rushed to bed, followed by La Muerte, Juan Carlos and Asclepius as he placed her down on the other side of bed. Asclepius placed his hand on her forehead and his hand glowed white, then he slowly ran it down her frame. Juan Carlos didn't think as he pushed his father-in-law aside (lightly) and sat down, taking his wife's hand. "Is she okay?! Is the baby okay?!"

Xibalba was too worried for his daughter to get angry at Juan Carlos for pushing him aside, and instead glanced at Asclepius. "Asclepius?"

He continued to examine her, and found something. "There's poison coursing through her."

"WHAT?!" All in the room yelled, though Zipacna winced in pain at his injuries.

"Whatever was used to poison her still clings like a parasite. It's feeding on her children."

"You have to do something!" Xibalba looked at Marigold and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Marigold, my sweet, you have to be strong." He took a glance at his wife, and saw her anguished expression, her eyes swelling up with tears as she took her hands to her lips, sobbing. That was how a true mother would react.

"Mijita!" she sobbed, trying to shake Marigold awake. "Marigold!

"Did you give her an antidote?" Asclepius inquired.

"We did!" Xibalba retorted in alarm.

"I gave it to her myself!" Juan Carlos confirmed it.

Asclepius continued to check on her. "There must be something… It should have purged the venom entirely from her system, unless…" Could it be possible?

"Unless…?" Xibalba repeated. "Asclepius, what is it?"

"Unless one of the babies has absorbed the venom."

The other gods gasped in shock. "What are you saying with ' _one'_ of the ' _babies'_? Xibalba continued to ask. " _Babies_?"

Asclepius nodded. "She's carrying twins."

"…Wha…?" the dark god glanced at his wife and son-in-law, who were as surprised as him.

"Twins?" Juan Carlos repeated. If only the circumstances were different…

"Is there something you can do about it?" La Muerte said.

"I have to determine which one is infected with the venom and try to purge it out." Asclepius replied, now placing his hand on the baby bump.

"How are you going to do that?" Zipacna stated.

"With a purification spell it should be enough, but something's not right…"

"What? Tell us what is wrong!

" If the child absorbed the venom it should have died, but…."

"But?" Xibalba pressed.

"It looks as if it's actually absorbing it on its own account, it does no harm to it. Something protects it from the poison…" Could it be possible? He had treated Akrinok hundreds of times, but he never showed signs of… Unless... "Xibalba, did your father use dark magic?"

Xibalba was both surprised and speechless at the question. Zipacna had to answer for him. "As, I think it's pretty obvious he was pretty immersed in it." He was also confused that Asclepius asked that question if he had known and treated his father.

"Akrinok used normal dark magic, but there's something else he never told me… and you're not telling me either."

"What do you mean?" La Muerte inquired.

""Simple dragon genetic can't do this unless it's modified in any way. Akrinok knew something we didn't."

"Excuse me, but who is Akrinok?" Juan Carlos inquired.

Oh, right. He didn't know. Xibalba and Zipacna exchanged somewhat sad glances, before the former sighed. "My… father."

"And what does he have to do with this?"

"I have my suspects of what kind of magic he used." Asclepius stated, removing his hand from Marigold's belly.

"It's the same… as…. Father and I…." Zipacna's eyes widened in realization.

La Muerte was the first to notice. "What's wrong?"

"Zipacna?" Juan Carlos shook his shoulder very carefully lest he wanted to hurt him again.

"Father and I were the only ones in the family to be immune to any type of venom or poison." Zipacna said, not looking at them. Could it be…?

"What does that mean?

Asclepius turned to the rest of the Gods with a grim expression. "Have you heard of what the Book of Death contains?"

"The Book of Death...?" La Muerte repeated. She thought she had heard the other gods mention a few spells from that book, but whenever they did it was in whispers and apprehensive tones, as if they knew they were forbidden to speak of in front of the younger generations in fear they would attempt to seize the Book to try it out. She and the others turned to Xibalba, if he guarded the Book of Death it meant he must have seen the inside.

"H-Hey, don't look at me!" he said, lifting his hands defensively. "Just because I have to keep an eye on the Book of Death doesn't mean I read it on my spare time!"

Asclepius sighed. "It's not really surprising, it's a very delicate subject."

"But how can you be so certain?" Xibalba inquired. "Wait… You treated him a few times. Didn't he tell you anything?"

"It was strange. His wounds healed unnaturally fast for a dragon, but he refused to tell me anything. It was as if it was a… touchy subject for him."

"Excuse me, but I still don't understand." La Muerte said. "How can the Book of Death have affected Akrinok?"

Xibalba shrugged. "We don't know either." A groan called their attention, and they noticed Marigold was starting to shift awake. But La Muerte could see a nervous expression on her husband's face, as if he were hiding something. "Xibalba, are you certain?" she asked, narrowing her eyes.

Before Xibalba could say anything, Marigold's eyes cracked open, and she groaned as she sat up, blinking a few times. "What.. What happened?" The rest of the gods sighed in relief as Xibalba stroked his daughter's head.

"You fainted…" he said.

"Again?"

Juan Carlos grabbed her hand. "How are you feeling? Is everything okay?"

Xibalba was worried about his baby and _grandchildren_ , he wanted to comfort her, but he couldn't bring himself to interrupt them anymore. Juan Carlos was the father, he had all the rights, he knew what it felt like. He couldn't believe what he was going to say, but he sympathized with him.

"I think I'm okay…" Marigold replied, trying to smile reassuringly.

La Muerte glanced at the doctor. "Asclepius, you didn't finish explaining what was going on with the poison and the baby."

"Poison?" Marigold glanced at Asclepius worriedly. "Is something wrong with my baby?"

Juan Carlos smiled. "Um, Mari, you mean babies." When his wife glanced at him in surprise and confusion, his smile grew wider. "Long story."

Asclepius sighed. "It seems the child absorbing the venom has an aura made of dark magic."

"But how?" La Muerte insisted, still glancing at Xibalba.

"I don't know, my dear, I swear… " Xibalba denied it once more. "He never told us anything about this."

"It's not a casualty." Asclepius explained. "Dark magic can cling to one's blood and genetic, and usually their descendants present certain traits that are derived from it. It is not fully understood, Akrinok never showed signs of losing his mind."

"So what now? We have to solve this, and Aimé."

"You won't have to worry about the baby. One of the effects of Dark Magic is that the host cannot be harmed by poison of any kind, it quickens the metabolism and eliminates any harmful substances that may come into their system. It seems the child knows the venom is harmful to its mother, and is trying to absorb as much of it as he can. It appears he knows it cannot hurt him."

Marigold gasped and her eyes swelled up with tears. "My b-baby is trying to… save me?" Could it be possible?

Zipacna groaned. "And you still had to use that alcohol on me!"

"ZIPACNA!"

Asclepius groaned. "You were injured, not poisoned! You don't have the regeneration Dark Magic sometimes presents...!" he thought for a moment." But Xibalba does to some extent…"

"You're saying they're made out of Dark Magic?" Juan Carlos inquired.

"US?" Xibalba scoffed. "Boy, we weren't born by magic, unfortunately..." He winced upon recalling how they were conceived.

The doctor shook his head. "Dark magic passed through genetic is very mysterious. Your father became physically consumed by it, but he not mentally, apparently he had a strong mind that withstood its influence. But it passed down into you two, and it manifested only mildly." Asclepius glanced at Marigold's baby bump. "But in this child it's fully manifested. Still, you should give her more antidote as a safety measure, but apparently the baby has already been taking care of it, with side effects."

Xibalba sighed. "It's good to have someone take care of you."

"And that's why I'll never have kids." Zipacna muttered under his breath, only to flinch when La Muerte glared at him.

"Shut up, you are not the one who carries the baby."

"Technically women do all the job, you just start it." Marigold added.

Zipacna rolled his eyes. "And after you have the baby the true hell starts for the father. Always mom saying the same, 'I sacrificed myself for this baby and what do you do? Huh'?" He knewhe had messed up when both his sister-in-law and niece were glaring daggers at him. "Well… so no, thank you."

"Guys, can we get back on track?" Juan Carlos called their attention again. "What are we going to do about Aimé?"

"What is right to do!" Xibalba snapped.

"You think the Kings will believe me?" Marigold said.

"There's enough proof and witnesses, and in a way we'll try to make her confess herself."

"You'll have to do that, Xibalba." La Muerte took his hand. "She's not the same around you."

"Unfortunately for me…" Xibalba muttered. "And when should we carry this out?"

"As soon as possible before she tries something else!" Juan Carlos said.

" _OR_ before she gets the feeling something is off." Zipacna pointed out, wincing. "Pretend just for a little longer, _hermanito_."

"I know, you don't have to remind me."

"But papá, she is pregnant." Marigold pointed out.

Oh, darn. It was true. The Ancient Rules forbad any kind of harm on pregnant goddesses, and there was still the possibility that the child she bore _was_ his. "Yes, I know…" Xibalba rubbed his temples in dismay. "But what I fear the most is what if what she says it's true…? If we hurt her, we could hurt the baby… who she says its mine." They had to be very careful.

"All we have to do is make her confess." Juan Carlos stated.

"You have to be very careful, Balby…" La Muerte added, taking his hand once again.

"I will." Xibalba said with a determined expression. "What about you?"

"We'll give her the surprise of her life." Juan said, but there was not any hint of humor on his face. Xibalba had to say, _now_ he was impressed. He was taking this seriously, he had Marigold's safety as a priority, not just petty revenge.

"What if she catches on?" Marigold inquired.

"In that case, we'll have to choose the hard way." Zipacna snickered.

"Don't hurt her baby!" La Muerte exclaimed, frowning. "You cannot attack a pregnant maiden, and that baby is still my niece or nephew!"

"Let me guess, Ancient Rules." Juan Carlos sighed in dismay. Man, he needed a copy of those Ancient Rules.

"They are right, Zipacna. We can't hurt her." Xibalba glanced at his brother.

"Ah, but her minions _can_ be hurt…" the caiman-headed god snickered in delight. "Without them, she is powerless."

Asclepius coughed to call her attention. "If you won't be needing me, I will be taking my leave."

Xibalba nodded. "Thank you for everything, Asclepius." He glanced at Zipacna, who grumbled a 'thank you' under his breath. In a flash of white light, the god was gone. Once Asclepius was gone, Xibalba was still looking at his older brother. "Zipacna, is there any way to get her minions out of the way?"

"I only said we'd come to that if she realized what we were planning." Zipacna replied, shifting his 'good' wing to get comfortable.

"What kind of creatures are they?" La Muerte asked.

"They're not a kind of creature I've ever seen before. If I could only-!" Suddenly his broken wing jolted in a sharp pain. "ARGH! DAMN IT!"

Xibalba realized he was in no condition to move. "That's it, you're staying here."

"Oh, no! I'm not going to be absent when that _arpía_ is uncovered! I hate her way too much to miss it!"

"You're in no condition to go anywhere!" La Muerte snapped.

Zipacna crossed his arms stubbornly, frowning. "I don't care! I'm going to see how she begs and cries! And none of you are going to stop me! I think you are all forgetting who is the eldest here! So I'm coming as well!"

"The Candlemaker is older." Marigold pointed out, rolling her eyes.

"I said from all the Gods present here! And please! Do you think I would listen to him?!"

"Well, he can use wax to hold you in place if we ask him to." Xibalba smirked triumphantly. And you know how much it hurts to remove it."

Oddly, Zipacna grinned mockingly. "Oh, yeah? But in that case you would lose a crucial witness, wouldn't you?" I was the only one to whom she spoke directly about her plan before she took me away.

"You two are acting like children, I swear!" La Muerte growled, standing up with closed fists, walking towards Zipacna and pinched his arm (the part without any wounds), making him yelp in pain. "We're not letting you risk your head just because you want to see my sister's downfall! Would you like to have another broken wing?!"

"To see her all humiliated and exposed, YES-AYAYAYAY!" Zipacna growled, his feathers bristling in pain. La Muerte released him, judging by his tone of voice, nothing would make him change his mind. He was as stubborn as his brother.

"Forget it, La Muerte." Juan Carlos said, and shivered when Xibalba narrowed his eyes at him, probably because he had referred to La Muerte informally, but nevertheless he continued to speak. "You should let him break the other wind and see if he learns the bad way."

Zipacna didn't fall for it. "You won't convince me! I had a big part in this plan, and I'm not going to miss it!"

Juan Carlos rolled his eyes. "Okay, okay, you can come at your own risk."

Zipacna glanced at his brother with a raised eyebrow and a grin. 'Told ya', he was saying.

Marigold sighed. "When do we do it?"

"We should wait a bit more, I'm still worried about the baby, as incredibly as it seems." Xibalba muttered.

"We should leave Mr Grumpy face to sleep." La Muerte motioned at Zipacna, who turned his head away with a grunt.

Xibalba stood up from the bed, glancing at his brother. "I'd say more like Mr. Stubbornness."

"I learned from the best, you know." Zipacna retorted.

Marigold sighed, smiling lightly. "Sure you did."

As the group headed to the door, Xibalba opened and allowed his wife, daughter and son-in-law (Marigold had to lean a bit on Juan Carlos in case she fainted again) to walk out so they could have dinner, he glanced at his brother. But rather than a scolding glare, he gave him an almost thankful glance, and nodded. Zipacna returned the nod, grinning as his brother closed the door shut behind him.

Very few knew that look meant the brothers were up to something.


	22. The Plan Part 3

Xibalba led his wife though the door to one of the spare chambers since Zipacna was staying in his, and locked the doors behind him. He had the feeling they would need some time alone to think. La Muerte had been very quiet for a while, and he didn't need to ask her why. This was very hard for her. As much as he hated Aimé, he couldn't forget she was still La Muerte's little sister. "La Muerte… Are you okay?"

"I'm afraid, Xibalba…" La Muerte replied, sitting at the edge of his bed, hugging herself. "She's still my sister… And she's pregnant…"

"I know, unfortunately…" he sighed sitting down next to her.

"What if something happens to her child…? It's still my nephew or niece, I wouldn't bear it…"

"And it could be mine…" Xibalba muttered under his breath. "I still can't believe that woman… well, she tricked me… again!"

"It wasn't your fault, my love…"

"But if only I had notice… there was something off, but I missed you so much I didn't care, I just wanted…" Xibalba looked away, unable to face his wife any longer, but much to his surprise her hand came to touch his cheek, and turned his head to face her; her gaze was not wrathful or disappointed, as he thought it would be, but rather it was compassionate, and there was a smile in her beautiful red lips, that wonderful smile he had seen many times in the past, and which he had feared he'd eventually forget.

"I know, _mi vida_ …" she whispered, her voice gentle as she stroked his cheek, and he found his hand lifting to touch hers. "I missed you very much too…"

"If only… If I hadn't l-let you drink that thing…"

Their faces were leaning closer to one another.

"You couldn't have known…"

"M-Maybe, but… We wouldn't have lost so much time, and you… would have seen our little Marigold grow…"

"…I did see her, Balby…"

"Mmm… you did?" he purred seductively.

La Muerte fidgeted with one of his moustaches. "I was always there… It was really sweet on your part, Balby…"

"What was sweet on my part…?"

La Muerte couldn't contain herself any longer, and literally lunged at her husband, her lips hungrily meeting his as she threw him against the mattress. Xibalba was momentarily taken aback, before he started to return the kisses and caresses. His heart was drumming as he slipped La Muerte's dress off her and she found the latch of his armor, their lips didn't separate as they undressed each other, and once they were free of clothing their hands ran down the other's body. A few seconds later, they pulled away to regain their breaths, but their hungry gazes remained locked.

"For having being immobile for fifteen years you haven't lost your touch, Muertita…" Xibalba purred, brushing the hairs away from his wife's face.

"Shut up and keep kissing me…" La Muerte whispered into his ear and pulled him into another kiss again.

Ah, heaven! After so much time, he could finally feel her in his arms, taste her beautiful sugar and make her his once again. All the accumulated love and lustful affection were unleashed as the two gods soon concealed under the blankets of the bed, moaning and groaning, sometimes even laughing.

Marigold was about to go into her father's room when she heard something going on inside. She heard a small scuffle, and groaning sounds. She silently pressed her ear against the door to hear it.

"Ay, Balby!"

"Muertita! _Bésame, amor mío_!"

Marigold remained frozen when she figured out what was going on, and her baby-babies-shifted inside her belly. Figuring her parents were going to be busy all night, she walked down the way she had come.

So that's how _it_ felt like.

….

Next morning, Xibalba was the first to awaken, and momentarily thought that it had all been a dream, until he saw dark waves across his chest and felt a weight on the crook of his right arm. La Muerte was still asleep, a sweet smile across her lips, he smiled and brushed the hairs away from his face with his finger, then stroked her cheek tenderly. La Muerte stirred awake at his touch and opened her eyes slowly, smiling at her husband drowsily.

"Aww, Balby, I wanted to wake you up with lots of kisses…" she giggled, lifting her arm to touch his cheek. "

"I can pretend to be asleep and you can wake me up if you'd like, _mi amor_ …" Xibalba smiled, only to receive a kiss on his cheek, which made him blush. "We should get up. I have to see if Zipacna is in condition of moving."

"I still think he should stay in bed."

"Me too, but you know him. If he wants something, nothing stops him." Reluctantly, Xibalba rose and stretched out his wings, and both left bed, picking up their forgotten clothing on the floor to dress up. "So, what would you like for breakfast today, _mi amor_?" the dark god pulled his wife closer by the waist, purring into her ear tenderly. "We could ask Regina to make your favorite dish to celebrate you're back."

"Ay, Balby…" La Muerte sighed and snuggled against his embrace. "I'll have whatever Marigold would like. She is pregnant, remember?"

"I know, but I want to fuss on you."

"We have a plan to carry out today, remember?"

Xibalba sighed in dismay. "Don't remind me, I still have to write a note to Aimé." He thought for a moment. "How about you go ahead and join Marigold and Juan Carlos while I go check on Zipacna?"

"Just don't take long, Balby." La Muerte ran her hands down his beard, making him melt at her touch. How he had missed it. "Your food will get cold."

After getting dressed, the two gods went their separate ways after leaving the room, La Muerte heading downstairs and Xibalba down the hall towards his bedchamber. Walking down the familiar corridors and into the dining hall, she found Marigold and Juan Carlos were already there, but they had not yet been served, so Juan Carlos was taking some time to talk to the children, stroking his wife's belly. Once Marigold took notice of her mother's presence, she smiled and stood up with some difficulty, being helped by Juan Carlos.

"Good morning, mamá." She said.

La Muerte smiled at her daughter. She had longed to hear that sentence for a long time, and immediately teleported to her and embraced her tightly. " _Buenos días, mi niña_." She kissed her forehead. "You haven't had breakfast yet?"

"We were waiting for you and Xibalba, La Muerte." Juan Carlos said. He still felt a bit weird referring to his mother-in-law informally. "Will he take long?"

"He went to check on Zipacna, he said he'd join us in a few minutes."

Just then, Gael walked into the dining hall from the kitchen door, and looked up at La Muerte with a wide grin. "Good morning, milady! What would you like for breakfast?" he chirped enthusiastically. "Man, I never thought I'd say it again…"

Both La Muerte and Marigold giggled at the remark. La Muerte replied. "We'll have some chocolate pancakes with whipped cream, and orange juice." Nodding, Gael rushed back to the kitchen, thrilled at the idea of serving La Muerte breakfast again.

Marigold glanced at her mother in surprise. "How did you know…?"

The elder goddess giggles. "It's my favorite…"

"Mine too!"

Juan Carlos was shifting his glance between La Muerte and Marigold, surprised at the sudden exchange. He was about to say something when the doors opened and Xibalba entered, grumbling something about Zipacna being as stubborn as a mule. La Muerte took notice.

"I take it didn't go well…" she whispered.

"That knucklehead slept on top of his wing, now he can't move at all or the joint might separate from his shoulder plate, he'll have to stay on bed for months." Xibalba muttered. "I swear, he threw a big tantrum like a baby!"

"I didn't hear any yelling, _señor_." Juan Carlos pointed out, pointing at his bat ears with his fingers. "Believe me, with ears as big as these I would have heard something."

"I cast a sound-proof spell, boy, of course you wouldn't have heard anything with those big ears of yours."

"Xibalba, be nicer!" La Muerte chided her husband, frowning.

Xibalba simply shrugged. "It's not my fault he doesn't have any common sense."

When both Marigold and La Muerte shook their heads in disapproval with an irritated sigh, Juan Carlos and Xibalba exchanged glances of surprise. Maybe he had underestimated how much alike Marigold was to her mother.

* * *

Aztlan was unusually quiet. Though the sun had risen a few hours ago, thick layers of gray clouds blocked its light, Tlaloc was conjuring up a downpour to refresh all plant life in the gardens and the surrounding forests. Aimé didn't care it rained, or that Aztlan was deserted, it would be better if they were alone. She had found a note from Xibalba on the bedside table in her chambers in the Land of the Remembered that asked her to meet him in the gardens of Aztlan, under the tree he had proposed to La Muerte. She had a good feeling about it, and all her hopes skyrocketed into the air, thinking he was finally going to ask her to become his wife.

She sped down the hallways with some difficulty due to her baby bump, but was careful not to trip or her and Xibalba's child would get hurt, and she didn't want the baby to suffer any type of damage. If she was going to bear the man she had always loved a child, she wanted him to be perfect, though in reality the actual reason of her care about her child's baby was rooting from a more personal feeling, even if she hadn't yet realized. Finally she ran into the gardens, and managed to make her way to the tree where Xibalba had asked her to meet and…

It was not what she was expecting.

Knowing how romantic Xibalba could be if he wanted to, she had expected the place to be lit with candles and adorned with flowers, and perhaps a picnic beneath the tree to protect them from the incoming downpour, but she found…. Nothing. No candles, no flowers other than the ones in the bushes, no cloth with a basket under the tree, nothing. Xibalba wasn't even looking at her with loving eyes, heck, he wasn't facing her at all. He had his back turned on her, his wings close to his body and his hands behind his back.

"You're finally here." He said, his voice devoid of the affection he had been showing her these last months.

"X-Xibalba, are you alright?" she asked him, taking a tentative step forward, she knew that tone of voice.

"Oh, more than ever, my dear. I can finally adjust pending issues with you like I've been wanting to for a while." He gave her a glance, but it wasn't sweet or loving or affectionate. It was cold, hostile and with a growing flame of silent wrath.

"What do you…?" Aimé took another step, this time backwards.

"Oh, you got amnesia?" Xibalba finally turned around, his wings spreading a bit and his frown deepening, his teeth turning into fangs. "Let me refresh your memory: you tried to poison my daughter, you kidnapped my brother _and_ you tried to force me to love you with a potion. Seriously? Couldn't you have thought of something more… original? I mean, the love potion is so common that it didn't take long for my son-in-law to notice something was wrong, and _that's_ something, considering he doesn't know a bit of our magic yet."

Aimé's eyes widened in shock as he technically spat the accusations right at her face. "What are you talking about…?"

"Oh, and before I forget, I do admit I have to congratulate you, you really got me on making me think my wife was dead." Xibalba clapped his hands, speaking sarcastically. "Bravo! I didn't expect that one! You really have been practicing your manipulation skills, to think you nearly got me!"

"I d-don't know what you are talking about…!"

"Oh, still don't remember? Does the word rhodondedron sound familiar? Turns out your little venom did have an antidote, after all, so long story short, La Muerte is safe and sound now, and since she was never dead to begin with, technically I'm still a _married man_." He pronounced those two words with a mocking grin. "What do you have to say to that, _arpía_? Hmm? Give me a good reason not to go to the Kings right now and expose you to them, _again_."

Aimé's eyes widened momentarily. Xibalba's grin grew wider, knowing he had caught her red-handed. HE thought she would collapse on her knees on realization that she had lost again, but much to his confusion, she just sighed in disappointment and shook her head.

"Ay, Balby…" She said, with a twinge of sadness. "We could have been very happy the _good_ way, but since you're leaving me no other choice…"

Xibalba's grin vanished when Aimé snapped her fingers, and he heard scuffling from the bushes, feeling a sort of dark energy in the entire place. He heard muffled yells and protests, and felt a shiver run down his spine, especially when Aimé finally dropped her facade, and returned his own malicious smile at him.

"You seem to forget I'm not a fool. I learn from mistakes. I knew from the moment you went to the Land of the Extinct that you had caught on, and so I made a little backup plan." Soon, her minions, shadowy beings with glowing white eyes, emerged from the bushed, holding Marigold, La Muerte, Juan Carlos and Camazok captive, covering their mouths with their large clawed hands. "Shadow constructs. Mindlessly loyal and shadowy, they cannot be harmed by physical needs, and if you try anything, they will break their necks, so I recommend you not to try anything if you don't' want anyone getting hurt."

His blood started to boil as he watched his family struggling to get free of the shadowy creatures, and he glared at Aimé with all the hatred he could muster at her. "If you touch a single strand of hair on my wife and daughter I'll tear you apart like I should have done as soon as I saw you back!"

"You cannot touch me, Xibalba." Aimé scoffed, placing her hand on her abdomen. "I'm still carrying your child, remember?"

"Please! As far as I'm concerned, that brat could be from anyone else!"

"It could have been different, Xibalba…"

"Different!"

"If only wanted you to love me…" Aimé tried to place her hands on Xibalba's shoulders but he swatted them away in disgust, making her angry. "We could have been very happy, you, me and our baby…"

"By killing my daughter?! You think that would have made me love you?! Of all the things you've done, this is the worst!" Before he could react, suddenly he felt his arms being grabbed from behind. "What are you-?!" he realized what had just happened when he felt a dark presence behind him, and struggled to get free." Let go of me, you rats!"

Aimé had a surprisingly genuine look of sadness in her face as she shook her head. "Ay, Balby…" she sighed. "I wish it hadn't come to this…"

When she saw Marigold shivering in the hold of the shadow beast, Xibalba decided to try and negotiate. "You witch! Let them go! It's me you want, leave them out of this!"

Another sigh. "I would like to, Balby, I really would…" Aimé glanced at her sister and niece. "But you will never forget my sister if I let her, or your brat, live."

Xibalba nearly snapped when he saw one of the monsters dig the tip of its claw on La Muerte's throat lightly, making her whimper in dear. "NO!" he tried to get free once again, but it was no use. These creatures were really strong.

In a fit of strength, La Muerte managed to get the creature's hand off her mouth, screaming at her sister with fire in her eyes. "WHAT DID I EVER DO TO YOU, AIMÉ?! WHY DO YOU HATE ME SO?! I LOVED YOU! I CARED FOR YOU!"

"And you still ask…?" Aimé whispered bitterly, glancing at her older sister with hatred. "You robbed me of the man I loved!"

"She robbed you nothing! You can't be robbed of something you never had in the first place!" Camazok yelled.

"You never had, and will never have me, Aimé! NEVER!" Xibalba roared at the top of his lungs. "La Muerte will always be the love of my life, no matter what!"

Aimé chucked darkly. "You just answered your own question of why I can't just let them go, Balby." She circled around him. "You will never leave her, even if she can't bear you anymore children. I learned it the bad way the first time I got rid of her child."

Silence. La Muerte and Xibalba stared at Aimé in shock and horror, while Marigold, Juan Carlos and Camazok had no idea of what she meant by that, though Marigold had an idea. She had once heard that long before she was born, she was supposed to have an older brother, but it was born dead, but what did that have to do with…?

Oh, no…

"You… Y-You w-what…?" Xibalba's teeth became sharp fangs, and his pupils rotated forward as he stared at the goddess with hate and hurt. "WHAT DID YOU DO?!" No reply. "ANSWER ME!"

Tears were already making their way down La Muerte's cheeks as she shook her head in disbelief, shivering, refusing to believe it at all, she couldn't believe her sister had… Her first baby… It couldn't be…!

"Remember the first child you two were going to have?" Aimé's lips curved into a malicious smile. "Have you ever wondered why it was a stillborn if my sister had a good pregnancy?"

"W-What did you d-do…?" La Muerte's volume was so low she was almost not heard.

"WHAT DID YOU DO, YOU _BRUJA DE CENOTE_?!" Xibalba screamed again.

Another dark laugh. "It was so easy to put a bit of poison into her drink when she was near her due date…"

The tears of anger finally rolled down his cheeks upon hearing his and La Muerte's first baby had not died of natural causes like they had originally thought. Their broken-hearted gazes met. "L-La Muerte, _mi amor_ …" this would be a very hard blow for her, learning that her sister had killed her baby, even if indirectly.

"I was hoping you would leave her when you learned she had become infertile, but apparently it just didn't work out, did it?" Aimé glanced at Marigold, indifferent to her own weeping at the news. "If it had worked, she wouldn't exist at all."

Marigold could not believe she had grown to see this… _monster_ as a motherly figure. They had shared meals, chatted during tea times, and she was so stupid for falling for all of that bluff!

"I didn't marry La Muerte just for that!" was Xibalba's reply as he continued to wriggle in the shadow beast's hold. "I married her because I _loved_ her! With or without children, I would have never left her! What you feel is _not_ love, it's a sick _obsession_ because you're a _loca_! You know nothing about love!"

Juan Carlos growled at the goddess. "And I doubt you ever will."

"Perhaps…" Aimé summoned a sharp knife out of thin air, and glanced at both La Muerte and Marigold. "But if you're not mine, Xibalba… you won't be hers either!"

Marigold's heart started to drum inside her chest when her aunt took a step closer, an almost demented glare on her eyes.

"None of you know what I had to do to obtain that poison…!" Aimé's eyes were swelling up with tears again, this time of genuine grief. "You don't know how my life was gone downhill ever since you chose her over me…!" This sentence was directed at Xibalba, who growled in an almost berserk way.

"You won't get away with this…"

"I was hoping you would finally accept me if I got rid of my sister, so I poisoned her, but I didn't count on her brat to survive… But I decided to wait until both you and her were vulnerable so I could give the fatal blow this time…"

Xibalba panicked when he saw her going closer to his wife and daughter. He had to do something…. After a while, the dark god shook his head and chuckled, smiling slyly at Aimé.

"Well, well, Aimé… You really… impressed me back there." He glanced at La Muerte uninterested. "Indeed, Poor La Muerte, outsmarted by her own sister. And brains is what I look for in a woman." He smiled at Aimé. "Do whatever you want with them, I don't really care anymore… I mean, why should I have just good when I could have the best?"

La Muerte and Marigold were momentarily taken aback and hurt by his words, until they realized that Aimé had turned away from them and looked at him, her grip on the knife weakening. They realized what he was doing, and exchanged a quick glance, agreeing to play along.

"P-Papá…?!" Marigold whispered uncredulously.

"Y-You mean it…?" Aimé was hoping he was saying what she thought he was saying.

"Why would I lie? I was testing you, and you proved to be a much better choice than La Muerte."

La Muerte tried to sound as angry and hurt as she could. "Y-You… You…! How could you…?! How can you…?!"

Xibalba gave her an evil look. "It's simple, really. Aimé is much better than you in every way, you are supposedly very smart and you never realized you were being poisoned." He pretended to think mockingly. "Not to mention she is evil, I'm evil, and that is a good combination."

Juan Carlos and Camazok couldn't believe it. Was he really that treacherous? The only good thing coming out of this betrayal was that Aimé was lowering her guard, and so were the shadow creatures.

Xibalba glanced back at the beast holding him captive. "You used dark magic on these things, didn't you? No wonder they are so lasting and strong."

"I did…" Aimé blushed at the compliment, unknowingly dropping the knife.

"I can teach you some more dark spells if you'd like, I am a master at it. Just imagine it, controlling weather, mind-reading, even memory altering spells." Xibalba gave Aimé a flirting smirk. "I can teach you that and more…"

Camazok snapped. "What in tarnation, My Lord?!"

"That's it, we lost him." Juan Carlos growled, struggling to get free for the fifth time.

"You lost me long ago, boy, you just didn't realize it." Xibalba rolled his eyes, before glancing back at Aimé. "By the way, thanks for getting rid of Zipacna. I can finally have some peace without him goofing around."

Marigold decided to spice things up a bit. "PAPÁ! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?! WHAT ABOUT YOUR GRANDCHILDREN?! DON'T YOU CARE FOR THEM?!"

Xibalba scoffed. "Please, why would I when _you_ ruined half of my life? I had to look after you and I lost fifteen years! You think you were a blessing?" he snickered cruelly, glancing at his daughter mockingly. "Well, right in your face." His expression turned serious. "And besides, you turned out to be a human-loving weakling, just like your mother. Having children with a…" he glanced at Juan Carlos like he were an insect. "…Mortal. He is not even a poor imitation of a proper God, Camazotl was better."

"Hey, you're crossing the line!" Camazok growled.

Aimé snickered. "She got it from her human-loving mother. I, on the other hand, never liked humans in the first place, just like you." Her eyes became tender. "Do you see now? We were always meant to be…" she started to approach Xibalba, who returned the smile.

"I you release me, I will show you."

"Anything you say, my love…" with a wave of her hand, the shadow creature holding Xibalba dissipated, and he walked closer to Aimé, smiling.

"I knew you wouldn't make the mistake of killing the father of _our_ child."

Aimé wrapped her arms around his neck. "Kiss me…"

La Muerte and Marigold didn't understand what he was planning to do, or if he was making time for something… As they closed their eyes and leaned in for a kiss, Xibalba never touched Aimé's lips.

" **We've heard enough**."

Still smirking, Xibalba stepped back and away from Aimé just as a blinding light overcame the garden and the shadow creatures let out piercing shrieks as they disintegrated into nothingness, releasing their captives. As soon as he saw his wife and daughter free, Xibalba rushed towards them and pulled them close into a hug, wrapping his wings around them protectively. "I didn't mean any of it…!" he whispered in a regretful voice. "She was going to harm you…!"

"We know…" La Muerte whispered back compassionately.

Much to Aimé's confusion and shock, Zipacna came out of the bushes, clapping his hands with some difficulty due to his wounds, but his wing looked fine. "Bravo. That was a good act, _hermanito_ , though I can't believe you were about to kiss a _víbora venenosa_." He noticed everyone was looking at him incredulously. "Missed me?" he glanced at Xibalba. "By the way, _hermanito_ , when I asked you to give me time I didn't mean to actually end up kissing the _arpía_."

Xibalba chuckled. "Oh, well, if it isn't featherhead." He said sarcastically, before glancing at Aimé with a mocking glance." Right, _Amy_?"

Aimé stepped back in utter shock. "W-What…?! What's going on?!" her terror started when both Quetzalcóatl and Tezcatlipoca stepped out of the shadows, giving her severe glances.

Zipacna snickered. "Can I get her now?"

"Who, Aimé? What did she ever do to you?" Xibalba chirped innocently.

"Could someone explain what the heck is going on?!" Juan Carlos snapped. He was ignored.

"My, _hermano_ , looks like your wing is much better now. I'm glad you could get out of bed and get the Kings for me."

"Hello? We're still here, remember?" Camazok lifted his hand, rolling his eyes.

Again they were ignored.

"Even if I was near death, I wouldn't miss this!" Zipacna laughed.

Xibalba sighed in dismay. "We know, I guess you didn't see our little secret plan to get this…" he spoke through grit teeth. "… _bruja_."

Aimé realized what had happened. "You… You tricked me?"

The dark god turned to her mockingly. "Well, they don't know me as the 'trickster God' for nothing. We used your own weakness, ME, against you."

Zipacna smirked at the look on her face. "And wanted to show you how it's done."

"You have confessed all of your crimes, and there's sufficient evidence to put you on trial for murder attempts." Quetzalcóatl hissed.

"And I guess you know what the punishment is…" Tezcatlipoca added.

As Aimé just remained frozen in place, feeling all the present gods' glares on her overwhelming her like water pressure, Xibalba and Zipacna were grinning mockingly, and the latter chuckled. "What? No more tricks under your sleeves, Amy?" he laughed, savoring the look on her face, until she quickly picked up the knife and pressed it against her abdomen. Their smiles instantly vanished, and the crowd gasped in shock.

"Don't step any closer or I'll kill the child!" the goddess hissed, her eyes swelling up with tears.

"NO!" La Muerte tried to go closer to her sister, but she pressed the knife's tip against her abdomen once again.

Quetzalcóatl narrowed his eyes. "What kind of mother would harm her own child…?"

"Don't come any closer!" Aimé turned to Xibalba with teary eyes. "What use do I have for the child if Xibalba won't love me?!"

"Aimé, you just can't force someone to love you! It doesn't work like that! But you do have something to live for now! That baby you carry is a blessing, even if you don't think so right now!" Xibalba yelled, worried for the wellbeing of the baby. He still had the doubt that was eating him from the inside, he _had_ to know! "You say it's mine, right…? Tell me the truth, look at my eyes and _tell me the truth_ for once in your life if you truly love me as you say you do…" Xibalba took a wary step closer. "…Am I the child's father? Tell me the _truth_!"

Aimé panted had started to sweat heavily, and the tears rolled down her cheeks as she looked directly into Xibalba's eyes. " _It is_ …"

Xibalba felt his heart skip a beat when the positive answer left her lips, and his eyes moistened up. "Then why would kill him…? He is a part of me, he has my blood."

"I only wanted the brat to bind us forever, but it was no use! You never loved me, and you never will!"

" _Tía_ , please don't harm your child!" Marigold cried out.

"Sister, please don't do something you can regret later!" La Muerte added, her eyes swelling up with tears.

Xibalba thought that maybe the best way would be to tell Aimé what she wanted to hear. "You did! This baby bonds us, maybe not with love, but its ours… That's all, and wasn't that what you wanted all along? A part of me?" Another step closer. "You have it now, it's growing inside you."

Aimé yelled at the top of her lungs. "I WANTED ALL OF YOU FOR MYSELF!"

"Aimé, you _can't_ have me, and you know why. You have always known… But please, don't harm the baby… Don't harm _our_ baby…" He held out his hand for her to give him the knife. "Please, Aimé… For once in your live, love someone for real and don't try to destroy its life."

Aimé was frozen in utter fear and fear, she had been put in a moral crossroad now. She had long started to weep, all pair of eyes were warily set on her, until her grip on the knife loosened and she let it fall to the ground between sobs. But before Tezcatlipoca or Quetzalcoatl could apprehend her, suddenly she screamed in pain and fell to the ground, clutching her stomach.

"AIMÉ!" La Muerte rushed towards her sister and kneeled down to check on her, Xibalba instinctively did the same, worried for his unborn child.

The others didn't have the same reaction, however. "Come on! Why don't you just face the fact you lost instead of trying to use the baby as a leverage?!" Juan Carlos groaned.

"Aimé, are you okay?!" Xibalba asked her in alarm, and even Marigold had gone closer to see what was happening.

"Come on, don't tell me you believe her!" Zipacna lifted his arms in exasperation. "She's the Queen of hypocrisy!"

Aimé felt a pop and liquid flushing from between her legs, and it stained her purple dress. La Muerte was the first to notice, and she lifted the skirt to confirm her suspicions. "Her water broke!"

Xibalba gasped at the sight of amniotic fluid, while the others froze in utter shock.

"What?! So soon?!" Camazok said. "She's still about two months due!"

"It can't be…!"

Quetzalcóatl realized this was no act on Aimé's part, and turned to Juan Carlos. "Juanoctis, go fetch Toci!"

" _Si, señor_!" Juan Carlos didn't feel in the position to argue, and flew off, hoping he wouldn't get lost this time.

Xibalba didn't want to say it in front of his wife, but he was worried about the life of the baby. He flinched when he heard Aimé still screaming, though his concern was all directed to the baby; his paternal instinct was already blossoming yet again. "We need to take her inside...!" he quickly but carefully picked Aimé up bridal style, carrying her towards one of the spare rooms, followed by La Muerte, Marigold and the others. As he placed her down on the bed, he glanced at La Muerte and wordlessly asked for her help.

La Muerte nodded solemnly.


	23. Resolution

Aimé had been taken into the birthing room as swiftly as possible, and Camazok had to go fetch both Toci _and_ Juan Carlos (he had gotten lost again), as well as Akhushtal. The two goddesses, along with La Muerte, entered the room and closed the doors shut, leaving the rest behind. The Kings decided to postpone Aime's trial until she recovered from this, and were in talks of removing the child's custody from her, since she apparently didn't want the baby. Xibalba, Juan Carlos, Zipacna, Marigold and Camazok waited outside the room, hearing Aime's screams of agony and La Muerte reassuring her that everything was going to be alright. Marigold was surprised that despite all she had done to her, La Muerte still cared about her sister and wanted to help her. So big was her heart of gold…

Xibalba had been pacing around the foyer, trying to assimilate what was happening, when he saw Marigold weeping in Juan Carlos's arms, and he was embracing her and shushing her, telling her everything was going to be alright. He felt terrible. Those things he had said… He hadn't meant it, and they said they had known what he was doing all along, but he still thought his daughter deserved an apology.

"Sweetie…" he whispered, approaching and placing his hand on her shoulder. "All those things I said… I didn't mean any of them, you were the greatest blessing I could ever have…" Marigold slowly turned to him and hugged her father tightly.

"It's okay… Mamá and I figured you were trying to gain time…"

"But it would have been nice if you had told us from the beginning!" Juan Carlos snapped. "I thought you had turned to the dark side!"

Xibalba wasn't in the mood to snap back at the boy, however. "I wanted to, but Zipacna convinced me to keep it a secret." He motioned to his brother, who nodded his head slightly, wincing at the feeling of his still-healing bones aching.

"Wait, so when you said you were going to check on Tío…" Marigold remembered he had taken a bit long in coming down. They had planned it from the beginning.

"We were plotting behind your backs…" Zipacna chuckled, before wincing again. "Owowow…"

"My Lord, shouldn't you sit down somewhere?" Camazok inquired. "I mean, I could bring you a chair if you'd like…"

"I'm okay, I just don't want to miss this…"

At that, Marigold snapped. "Tío, for goodness sake! My aunt is having her baby prematurely and you still cling on that stupid idea of wanting to see her suffer?!" This made the male gods step back in fright.

"Come on, _sobrina_ , I just want justice served…"

"And can't that wait for later! My aunt and her baby might die in there while you're making jokes about it!" She was pregnant herself, she knew the risks of premature birth.

An hour passed.

And another.

Then another.

Aimé's screaming was getting louder as time went on. The sun eventually hid from behind the mountains, and the night sky glistened with thousands of stars. However, none of them were tired, despite the events that transpired today. Xibalba ceased his pacing and looked out at the window, worried about the child's wellbeing, and shaken by Aimé's words. It was his… He had conceived a child with that… woman.

A weak baby cry was heard from behind the door. Xibalba didn't react nor turn away from the window as the others did, not even as La Muerte and the other three goddesses came out half an hour later.

"How is she?" Marigold inquired, placing her hand on her belly.

La Muerte was sobbing, and embraced her daughter tightly. Akhushtal felt she should be the one to inform them. "The baby is very tiny and frail. He survived, but he will need lots of intensive care if he is to live."

"And Aimé?" Camazok inquired.

"She is very weak and exhausted from childbirth, she lost a lot of blood and it was very painful for her…"

Xibalba didn't turn around.

"Are you listening, Xibalba?" Toci called out for him, but there was no reply.

La Muerte thought she caught glimpse of a tear running down his cheek. She knew what was going through his head. "He needs time to assimilate this, everyone… We should leave him be for now."

Again, Marigold was surprised by her mother's action, but then she realized her father had started to tremble. She recalled they knew each other since childhood, her mother knew when her father needed comfort, and when he wanted to be alone. Reluctantly, she accompanied her mother and the rest of the gods as they walked away, Zipacna limping and leaning on Camazok.

Xibalba remained alone outside the hall.

When he was certain he was completely alone, he fell to his knees, the tear becoming many, his hands clenching into fists, his teeth clenching and turning into fangs. He had betrayed his wife again, he had a child with her sister. She'd say it wasn't his fault, that it had been another of Aimé's tricks, but to him it was a treason.

"I'm sorry, _mi amor_ …" he whispered almost inaudibly. "I'm so sorry…"

He lost the track of time, and before he knew it, the sun was starting to rise. His eyes were bloodshot from the crying, and there were bags under them that showed just how tired he was. Finally, Xibalba stood up and turned away from the window, but something inside him was drawing him to the room where Aimé adn the baby were. He wanted to go see his wife, but his parental instinct was already long-settled and deep-rooted within and he went into the room to check on… his child.

The room was a half-mess, with bloody sheets and towels set aside, and a bowl of reddish water on one of the bedside tables. Aimé was on bed, beneath the blankets, and she was… Xibalba couldn't believe it, but she was holding a tiny bundle of blankets in her arms, and there was a smile across her lips, her eyes closed. Silently and careful not to wake her up, Xibalba slid closer to the edge of bed, and moved a bit of the blankets to take a look at the baby.

The baby boy was really very tiny, and his eyes were closed as he napped alongside his mother, his little chest rising and falling. He had very pale bluish skin, and black hair. Xibalba reached out to touch his cheek, and the little one stirred at his touch, his eyes starting to open in the slightest. The dark god caught a glance of them; beautiful, blue-colored skulls as pupils, but then the baby started to move, sobbing. Reluctantly, Xibalba shook Aimé's shoulder. "Aimé, the baby's waking up."

No reply.

"Aimé?" he continued to shake her shoulder to wake her up, but she didn't move an inch. "Aimé?!" Her arm fell limply from her child's little body.

Oh, god… She was…

The baby seemed to realize something was wrong with his mama, and started to wail his fright loudly. Xibalba didn't know what to do, but the first thing he did was to take the baby into his arms and bounce him in an attempt to calm him down. "Shhh, it's okay, _pequeño_. Don't cry, papi is here…" he whispered, wrapping the blanket tighter around the baby's body. He had to inform La Muerte about this, but… The smile on Aimé's face, if she had died why was she smiling? And the way she had been holding his son… As if she wanted to embrace him. As he continued to rock the whimpering infant in his arms, suddenly a folded paper slipped from the blanket and unto bed. Curious, Xibalba shifted the baby in one arm and picked the paper, unfolding it. He recognized Aimé's writing. He noticed it had been written in a rush but gentle manner.

 _To everyone…_

 _I don't know where to start, so I'll just say it._

 _I'm sorry._

 _I know now that my behavior these past years has no excuse, and I don't expect you to forgive me, but I want all of those that I have hurt that I truly regret all what I've done to you. La Muerte, my sister, I never deserved such a loving sister like you, I wish I had come to understand that you always looked after me even if I never deserved it. Marigold, in the time I got to know you, I realized that you were so much like my sister, if only the circumstances had been different… Now that I've become a mother myself, when I look back at what I was doing to you and I feel ashamed of myself…_

 _And Xibalba…_

 _I… I know you will never forgive me for all I've done to you and your family, so I guess an apology has no point here. Still, I want you to know that I never meant to hurt you… I just… I want you to know that I truly loved you, but I never learned how to lose… I guess I just didn't want to lose to my sister again… Maybe you were right after all, perhaps all I felt for you was an obsession for having anything my sister had. Tell the Kings to save themselves the bother of condemning me to death, I'll leave this world forever soon… There is only one thing I'm asking you, Xibalba…_

 _Please take good care of my baby… of our baby. Do not tell him that his mother was a lovesick goddess who committed atrocities just because she didn't get what she wanted like a spoiled brat. Tell him his mother is the wonderful woman I call my sister. I know he deserves a better mother than me, and I know La Muerte will do a wonderful job- Tell her to look after her nephew as if he were her own son, I know it won't compensate all the years of her daughter's life I made her miss, but I do hope it will be enough to let her know I'm truly regretful about what happened between us…_

 _One last thing…_

 _…_ _His name is Hugo..._

The last paragraphs were all scrappy, as if her strength had been fading in her last moments.

Xibalba remained silent, just staring at the paper with a trembling hand, holding his son in his other arm. He couldn't believe it. Was she…? Had she…?

"Aimé?"

Xibalba jumped when he heard his wife's voice from the door, and quickly tucked the slip of paper away as she walked into the room. He turned around to face her as she stepped into the room.

"Oh, Balby, you are here…" La Muerte said in surprise, glancing at her husband, and then at the baby in his arms.

"Oh, yeah, I… Well, I came to check on the baby, that's all…" Xibalba said quickly, looking down at Hugo as he bounced him once more.

"Didn't Aimé wake up yet…?"

 _Maldita sea_. "La Muerte…" How was he supposed to tell her that her little sister had died overnight? "Aimé…" He could tell she had the feeling something was wrong, especially when a small gasp left her lips and her eyes opened ever so slightly.

"Aimé what…?" she whispered stepping closer.

He wished to change the topic, but it was unavoidable by now. La Muerte noticed her sister had not moved a single muscle ever since she came in, not even when she heard Xibalba's voice. In fact, not even her chest was rising from breathing. The answer to her question slowly turned into realization as she walked closer to the edge of bed, and she looked at Xibalba with tear-filled eyes, begging him with her gaze to tell her it was not what she was suspecting.

With a grim look, Xibalba nodded. "I'm sorry, my love…"

"No…" First it came as a whisper, then the volume augmented into loud wails of despair as she fell to her knees, gripping her sister's hand. "AMY! WAKE UP! PLEASE DON'T GO!" Her cries were unheard as she continued to attempt to awaken her sister to no avail. "AIMÉ! NO! YOU HAVE A BABY TO LOOK AFTER! COME BACK!"

"La Muerte!" Xibalba grew worried for both his wife and the little Hugo, who had been further frightened by the sudden yelling and started to cry. He took his wife's shoulder firmly, dividing his attention between her and his son. "Aimé is dead!"

"NO!" she swatted his hand away in despair, the tears making her way down her cheeks now. "She's just…! She can't be dead! She-!" She couldn't continue, for the pain had become unbearable, and by then she dug her face into the blankets, gripping the covers tightly and letting out sobs. Xibalba had the feeling La Muerte would need some time alone with her sister to assimilate what had just happened, despite his heart telling him to embrace her and comfort her. But how could he comfort her when he didn't feel any sort of pain for Aimé's death? Besides, he had to check on Hugo and see if he was alright. He had come into the world too early, after all.

Against his better judgment, Xibalba stood up and, after giving his wife a last, comforting touch on the shoulder for the moment, walked out of the room, giving one last glance back at Aimé's motionless form.

 _Adiós, Aimé…_

* * *

Two days passed ever since Hugo's birth, and Aimé's death.

Instead of holding a trial to condemn a criminal, Aztlan held a passing ceremony. La Muerte had no more tears to shed, but her expression was grim and showed much more pain than if she had actually cried. Marigold wept silently into Juan Carlos's embrace, while Xibalba stood next to his wife, wrapping her with a wing, and holding little Hugo in his arms. The baby had no idea that his mother was dead, he simply slept in his father's embrace. Not even Zipacna had dared to make a single mocking comment about Aimé, knowing he'd receive a knuckle-sandwich from his niece and sister-in-law.

They all stayed in Xibalba's castle. Xibalba wished to take his wife to the Land of the Remembered and reveal to all her subjects that their Queen still lived, but he wanted them to see her as the strong, happy, always-smiling and gold-hearted woman they knew, he did not wish them to see her so… broken. He never thought he'd ever see his beloved wife like this, but it was her sister who had died. Her baby sister. He couldn't even imagine losing Zipacna (no matter how many times he drove him mad with his immaturity), he was the only family he had left, apart from Marigold.

Still, he felt he had to do something. Ever since he showed her Aimé's letter, it had only worsened. She had taken her sister's words to heart, and she took care of little Hugo like a mother would, but for some reason, Xibalba didn't feel… comfortable with the baby. He wasn't certain of why, but he could barely look at him without being reminded of his actual mother, and all of her schemes. He tried not to show this in front of his wife, however.

"La Muerte?" he knocked the door to his room, knowing she'd most likely to be there. He opened the door slightly and found her on the edge of his bed, rocking Hugo in her arms. He had to say, little Hugo seemed to be growing accustomed to her rather quickly, maybe because of how much she was so much alike to his mother. La Muerte looked up at him, and managed to give him a smile, but he saw the sadness behind it.

"Balby, I was just…" she looked down at little Hugo.

"La Muerte, it's been two days." He walked into his room. "Don't you think it's time we go to the Land of the Remembered? I mean, your subjects will be so happy to see you back."

"What about Hugo? I don't want to leave him alone…"

Why did she have to mess the baby into this? "We can bring him along, _mi amor_."

"What if he's uncomfortable with so much noise?"

"Come on, La Muerte. He won't have a heart attack for some music! Besides, you love music!" he headed to the bed and sat down next to her. "Marigold is worried about you."

"I'm okay, Balby, really…"

"Please, you've been locked in here for two days."

"I'm looking after Hugo."

"That's okay, but…" he was interrupted when out of sudden, Hugo's little face distorted into a frown and he started to wail at full volume, wiggling in La Muerte's arms even as she started to rock him in her arms once more, cooing at him. She noticed Xibalba had tensed up when the baby started to cry. "Could you hold him for a moment?"

Xibalba almost cringed. "M-Me?"

"He's your son, you can calm him down."

"W-Wait!"

Before he could say something else, the baby was already in his arms. As soon as Hugo felt he was back in his father's embrace, he went silent and calmed down, gurgling a bit before going back to sleep. La Muerte smiled. "He recognized you…"

Xibalba was tense, like he were holding a dangerous creature. "Indeed, he does…"

"He looks so much like Amy…" at the reminder of her little sister, La Muerte's eyes were swelling up with tears once again.

"La Muerte…" he carefully placed Hugo in the little baby basket on the bed, and pulled his wife closer into a hug, wrapping his wings around her. "Shh… It's okay, mi amor…"

"Her child made her change… And she will not even get to see him grow."

"But she knew you would take good care of him. Despite all the things she did, your little sister was still deep down in that woman we all came to hate… She made mistakes, but who doesn't? What matters is that in the end, she regretted her actions and apologized-"

"Did you forgive her?"

The question caught him by surprise. "What do you mean?"

"She apologized to you as well. I forgave her a long time ago, I could never hold a grudge against my baby sister, even if she actually deserved it, but… What about you?"

Xibalba was speechless at her question. What was he supposed to answer? He hadn't really given it much thought. Could he actually forgive that woman for killing his wife, wishing to kill his daughter and grandchildren, and trying to make him fall in love with her? He didn't know if he could, she taken so much from him… "I don't know…"

"I wouldn't blame you if you couldn't…" La Muerte spoke; a bit more calm this time. "But I want to ask something of you."

"What is it?"

La Muerte pulled away from his embrace, and stared at him in the eye with a great seriousness. "Do not hold Hugo accountable for his mother's mistakes. He is your son, no matter what. Promise me you will love him as much you love Marigold."

He wasn't certain if it was the right thing to do, but he nodded. "I give you my word." He recalled the other reason he had come. "Oh, by the way, La Muerte… I have something for you."

"For me?"

"Well, I wanted to give you something to celebrate that you are back with us, my love…"

"What is it?"

He smirked. "Close your eyes."

She couldn't help but giggle a bit despite the mood. She closed her eyes, and felt her husband moving her hair away and placing something around her neck.

"You can look now."

When she opened her eyes, she looked down at the 'gift', and gasped in surprise. She found a beautiful, oval-shaped silver pendant on a thin silver chain hanging around her neck. "Ay, Balby…" She touched it with the tip of her fingers and examined it, noticing there was a sacred-heart carved in it. Her eyes swelled up with tears of endearment. "It's beautiful…"

"I wanted to wait till we went back to announce your return to the Land of the Remembered, but well… You know, I…" Much to his surprise, she shushed him by placing a finger on his lips, giving him that warm smile he loved so much.

"You sure know how to make me feel better…." She whispered sadly, and he returned a smile of his own as he brushed her tears away with his thumb.

"I'm so glad to have you back, _mi corazón_ …"

The two gods shared a tender kiss as Xibalba wrapped his wings around his wife, pulling her closer as they expressed their love for each other once again, while little Hugo continued with his nap, unaware of the touching scene nearby. When they finally pulled away from the kiss, Xibalba grinned. "So, when would you like to announce your grand return to your subjects?"


	24. Epilogue: Eternal Love

The Land of the Remembered never held such a party before.

The streets were boiling with laughter, dance and music as the Remembered celebrated such a special… rather, two special occasions. The musicians played their instruments with their hearts, and all the citizens danced and played like never before, throwing confetti like never before. The castle was the heart of the party, everything was adorned in the manner of a wedding, and inside hundreds of spirits, among them the Sánchez family, were being witnesses to one of the best moments they had ever seen before.

The return of their beloved Queen.

And her (second) wedding.

The Gods had gathered there as well to witness this scene once again, it was a bit of a rush but no one seemed to mind about it. Marigold, Juan Carlos and Zipacna were on the front row of chairs, accompanied by the rest of the Sánchez family, with little Hugo napping peacefully in his half-sister's arms. On top of the 'altar', La Muerte and Xibalba faced each other with locked, loving gazes as they held hands tightly; La Muerte had a new wedding dress made from scratch, and though Xochi had made it in a rush it was still a beautiful piece of clothing, with silver satins and little crystals that matched with her new pendant, which glistened under the golden lights with a pretty glow. Xibalba could finally get his favorite and most elegant suit from his wardrobe, he only used it on very special occasions, and this could be the most special ever. The Candlemaker was beyond excited at the idea of wedding these two again, and he didn't bother to hide it. "It know we've been through this, but now, the vows, guys! Man, I thought I'd never say that again!"

Xibalba was so happy he didn't bother to roll his eyes or snap at the Candlemaker. He never removed his eyes from his wife, and lifted her hands with glossy eyes. " _Mi amor_ , I have no words to describe how happy I am to have you back with us. For fifteen long years I longed for your company and your warmth, and yet even though you weren't physically present, I could always feel as if you were right there by my side. I promise you, I will always protect you and I shall cherish all of our moments together, between you and I.

La Muerte didn't bother to hide her cheeks of endearment this time, and she squeezed his hands in in a reassuring way. "I missed you all these years that I could not be there for you or our daughter, but I want you to know that I was always there, watching how you did a wonderful job as a father, just like I always thought you would. Now that we're back together once again, I promise that I will always be with you, on the good and the bad until the end of time, _mi amor_. We can be the family we always wanted to be, you, me, Marigold, Hugo and our grandchildren."

The Candlemaker laughed in delight. "Oh, here we go all over again!" he used is half-authoritative voice. "By the power invested in me, by the Book of Life…" he gestured to Book, who again flapped its pages in the manner of applause. "I now pronounce you man and…" he was interrupted when La Muerte pulled Xibalba by the beard into a passionate kiss, much to the surprise of both, but Xibalba soon got carried away as he returned it, pulling La Muerte closer. "…wife."

Marigold sniffed, smiling at the sight of her parents reunited. Juan Carlos leaned to whisper into her ear. "I've never seen Xibalba so happy."

"Just wait till they go on their 'honeymoon', kiddo." Zipacna whispered to Juan Carlos.

The room erupted into applauses and cheers, most coming from the Remembered, while the always-regal gods clapped their hands as loudly as they could. Xibalba picked his wife bridal style and carried her down the altar, out of the palace and down the main stairs, where Medianoche awaited with a braided tail adorned with flowers, and a sign hanging on his rear read 'newly married again', attached to the harness.

"So, where are we going now, Balby?" La Muerte inquired when she glanced at Medianoche.

"It's a surprise, Muertita." He whispered into her ear with a grin. "But I'm afraid we won't be able to take as much time as the first time, since I was made in a kind of a rush, and you and Marigold have much things to catch up on."

"I don't mind, as long as I'm with you, you can take me to the end of the world…"

Marigold had literally dragged Juan Carlos all the way to the gates to see her father help her mother climb unto the saddle, and then climb unto Medianoche, holding her in his arms. They were soon followed by the rest of the present people, though Xibalba and La Muerte's gazes were only focused on Marigold and Juan Carlos.

"See you on a week, mamá and papá!" Marigold called out, holding her little brother on her arm as she waved her other hand.

Xibalba smirked at his daughter, both he and La Muerte waving at her as he pulled Medianoche's reins, making him rear for a brief moment, before galloping through the streets, out of the palace and eventually out of sight.

Juan Carlos sighed in relief. "Well, I'll get to rest from Xibalba for a few days…"

"Don't think you're completely off the charts, kiddo, you and Marigold have to take care of the Land of the Remembered while they're gone." Zipacna sighed. "And I have to look after the Land of the Forgotten."

"Poor Xibalba, I can imagine the mess his castle is going to be in when he returns." The Candlemaker snickered, and the Book of Life flapped a wing in agreement.

"Hey!"

Hugo started to shift awake, and looked up at his half-sister curiously with half-closed eyes, gurgling. Marigold could only smile and hold him closer as her, and Juan Carlos's, hand went to rest on her abdomen.

They couldn't wait till their own children came into the world.

Only this time, their grandmother would be there.

Always.


End file.
